


Parenting for Dummies /STARKER/

by yukoyaoista



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, EverStrange (Dr.StrangexRoss), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Multiples referencias al fandom de Sherlock Holmes en Stephen Strange y Everett Ross, Omega Verse, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Tony Stark, Starker, Thorki (at the end), alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Tony se entera que será padre y aprende en el proceso unas cosas importantes que todo alfa debe saber cuándo tiene a un omega embarazado a su cuidado, sobre todo si ese omega es Peter Parker.AU OMEGAVERSE MpregSTARKER (Tony Stark / Peter Parker)Continuación de 'COOKING FOR DUMMIES'





	1. Chapter 1

  


  


  


  


Tony suspiró cansado.

Había estado esperando ahí por más de media hora y ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Rayos, ahora entendía por qué Pepper le fastidiaba tanto porque se presentara a sus reuniones temprano, realmente era molesto tener que esperar a alguien.

Con un gruñido de irritación comenzó a pasear sus ojos por la elegante habitación.

La sala tenía un buen gusto y todo el mobiliario lucía impecable y caro. Incluso las pinturas que decoraban las paredes y algunas obras de arte esparcidas por el ambiente parecían ser bastante costosas.

Al parecer el pomposo idiota que una vez conoció no había cambiado mucho, pensó con una sonrisa el genio negando. Pero quién era él para juzgar.

Una mirada a su reloj de muñeca le hizo saber que ya habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos. ¡Él era Tony Stark! ¡Nadie hacía esperar a Tony Stark! Bufó al darse cuenta que ya llevaba retrasado y que para ese momento May ya debería estar aterrizando.

Suspiró mientras sacaba su celular y le enviaba un texto a Happy diciéndole que había cambio de planes, que recogiera a May y que luego él tomaría algún taxi porque dudaba que poder terminar a tiempo.

Tony alzó su mirada de la pantalla de sucelular que mostraba un 'enviado' cuando escuchó el sonido de la puertaabriéndose."Stark, tiempo sin vernos" saludó un hombrealto enfundado en un Armani ingresando en la habitación tranquilamente yextendiendo su diestra en saludo.

"Strange" sonrió el genio al otro alfa estrechando su mano.

Tony se tomó un tiempo para detallar en su viejo amigo. La verdad es que el hombre que se presentaba frente a él era el mismo Stephen Strange que recordaba haber conocido en el MIT. La misma mirada conocedora en esos ojos de color azul verdoso, como si pudiera deducir cada pequeño detalle y el mismo porte altivo que gritaba superioridad.

El genio le había conocido cuando tuvo que trabajar junto a él _en un proyecto donde se crearían órganos bio-sintéticos con el fin de crear nuevas oportunidades para aquellos que no podían acceder a un trasplante de órganos por no ser compatible o por no tener a la disposición dichas partes. Tony había sido escogido para representar_  al ' _MIT School of Engineering' como la persona que desarrollaría y daría vida a dichos órganos_ mientras que Strange sería el médico neurocirujano en formación y representante del 'Whitaker College of Health Sciences and Technology' cómo debían ser desarrollados dichos órganos, lo que era necesario saber de su funcionamiento y todos los aspectos y datos médicos que necesitaban. Y el genio tenía que dar crédito que aún como estudiante el alfa era un as en la medicina tanto como él lo era en la ingeniería.

Claro que de ello habían pasado más de una década desde aquello pero aun así Tony sabía que había venido al lugar indicado para poder conversar con Strange sobre la posibilidad de que sea el mismo quien lleve personalmente el caso de Peter y que les de unas respuestas a sus preguntas.

"Es un gusto que me vuelvas a ver" bromeó Tony con una media sonrisa logrando que el médico rodara los ojos.

"Veo que sigues siendo el mismo, Stark" comentó Strange tomando asiento frente a Tony "¿A qué debo la 'agradable visita?" preguntó el alfa de ojos color imposible estudiando al genio "¿Por fin firmarás aquel papel en donde me das la autorización de poder experimentar con tu cerebro en el momento que mueras o mejor aún, tienes un problema neuronal que te está matando y que me dará la oportunidad de tocar tu cerebro."

"Joder Strange, sé que todo médico sueña con estudiar una de las partes más impresionantes de mi cuerpo pero no creas que te dejaré acercar tu bisturí a mi cerebro mientras respire" masculló Tony mientras comenzaba a alejarse lentamente del neurocirujano.

"Bueno, diría que esa es la única parte de tu cuerpo que merece un estudio para mí y con lo último, eso puede arreglarse fácilmente" comentó sonriendo el médico haciendo que Tony tuviera escalofríos. "Pero antes por favor dame la autorización para poder experimentar con tu cerebro. Estoy bastante seguro que mi secretaria debe tener una ficha en blanco que sirva para los temas legales."

Tony apretó el puente de su nariz mientras sentía un pequeño dolor comenzar a pulsar en su cabeza "Demonios Stephen, sigues siendo el mismo friki que conocí."

"Bien, si no vienes aquí para eso entonces ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí? Porque no por nada has jaqueado mi agenda electrónica y te has hecho tú mismo una cita para verme. Y sé rápido que en media hora tengo programada una cirugía de derivación en las arterias para restablecer la circulación a un paciente con alteraciones del flujo sanguíneo en el hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro y no quiero perder un minuto más sin demostrar a esos inútiles médicos que no se atrevieron a hacer nada porque 'es muy riesgoso e improbable de tener éxito' que si usaran más su cerebro y menos su boca tendrían más oportunidades"

"Necesito que me ayudes. Peter, mi esposo, tiene..."

"¿Un tumor del ángulo pontocerebeloso que sólo puede ser tratado bajo la técnica microquirúrgica y abordaje retrosigmoideo al neurinoma del acústico?" preguntó el médico colocando sus manos bajo su mentón, una pose que el genio sabía que otro adoptaba cuando comenzaba a intentar encontrar las respuestas.

"No"

"Lastima, hace tiempo que quiero un caso así. Entonces ¿neuralgia del trigémino y espasmo hemifacial?"

"No"

"¿Un-?"

"Para" cortó Tony sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas "No está muriendo, no tiene una enfermedad que apenas puedo pronunciar y no necesita una complicada cirugía que seguramente aumentará más tu ego por una publicación en la revista de medicina mundialmente famosa." Habló exasperado el genio "Sólo quiero averiguar porqué es que no hemos podido tener un bebé hasta ahora."

"Déjame ver si entendí bien" comenzó el médico luego de unos minutos mientras fruncía el ceño "¿Has manipulado mi agenda sólo para pedirme que encuentre el porqué de tu problema de infertilidad?"

"Primero, no soy infértil muchas gracias. Y segundo, ¿¡tienes idea de lo que cuesta poder hablar contigo!? ¡Tú secretaría se negó a darme una cita contigo a menos que le dijera que tenía una extraña enfermedad como las de ese programa de televisión  _'Dr. House'_  y que aun así, cito, 'tenía que esperar la respuesta a sí el caso es lo suficientemente interesante para el doctor'! ¡Juro que ni siquiera tuve tantos peros cuando hablé con el presidente!" habló exaltado ya el ingeniero moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

"¡Eso es porque soy el médico más famoso mundialmente y a mi acuden muchas personas con aburridas y comunes enfermedades y quejas como la tuya y yo sólo estoy interesado en casos complicados que nadie más se atreve a tomar!" gritó el médico "¡No pudiste ir a ver a un médico común, Stark!"

Tony pasó su mano por su rostro en un intento desesperado por controlarse antes de responder. "Sabes qué, tienes razón. Me voy, ni siquiera sé por qué pensé en venir aquí cuando es más que evidente que ni siquiera puedes ofrecer ayuda a alguien que pensé que era su amigo." el ingeniero se levantó del caro sillón de cuero y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida "Siento mucho haberte hecho perder el tiempo, Strange."

Tony ya se encontraba en la salida principal del famoso hospital cuando escuchó pasos apresurados tras él y una voz pidiéndole que se detenga.

Cuando Tony se giró, se encontró con un hombre de su altura, un omega por lo que pudo percibir "Señor Stark" saludó el médico de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones "Soy Everett Ross, médico militar pero también reviso casos en fertilidad y en embarazo especialmente en omegas. Yo seré quién lleve el caso del joven Peter Parker cuando el 'sociópata' doctor Stephen Strange este demasiado ocupado perdido en la galaxia que es su ego, pero no se preocupe que él seguirá de cerca el caso también. Es más, él mismo me pidió como un favor personal que viera lo que sucedía y que estuviera al pendiente hasta que él despeje un poco su agenda y pueda hacerlo personalmente." Comentó con una sonrisa el hombre mientras hablaba del otro galeno y el genio se preguntó qué relación tendría el omega con Strange.

Tony había sonreído de vuelta al omega cuando una pequeña teoría se formó en su mente "Tony Stark, un placer doctor Ross."

"El placer es mío señor Stark, no todos los días encuentro a un viejo amigo de Ste-Strange" se corrigió el castaño sonriendo algo nerviosamente. Tony enarcó una ceja mientras su sonrisa aún no se disolvía. Vaya, así que su viejo amigo Strange, el alfa 'no necesito un omega, no necesito a nadie./ El sentimiento es un defecto químico que se encuentra en el lado del perdedor./ El amor es una desventaja.' Había encontrado a alguien que estaba haciéndole tirar por la borda todas sus palabras.

Bueno, pensó Tony mirando al médico frente suyo, si él encontró a alguien que pudo hacerle cambiar de idea y que puedo enamorarlo lo suficiente como para ver en él las cualidades que ni él mismo vió, no le sorprendía ahora que su viejo amigo Stephen Strange siguiera su camino. "Créame doctor Ross, que el placer es mío" respondió Tony sinceramente.

  


"Claro que yo pensé que esperarían un poco hasta después que te graduaras. Pero ya sabes que un bebé siempre es sinónimo de alegría cariño. ¡Además no puedo creer que pensaras que no me pondría feliz al saber que voy a ser abuela! Bueno, tía-abuela pero eso no importa ya que..." Peter dejó de escuchar las palabras de su tía

¿Un bebé?

Pero, él se había tomado unas pruebas caseras hace unas semanas atrás y no había salido indicio alguno de que él estuviera embarazado. Aunque quizá....

Peter corrió hacia el baño situado en la habitación que compartía con Tony y se encerró mientras comenzaba a buscar con frenesí esa cajita que él estaba seguro que había guardado.

La encontró escondida en una de las gavetas donde colocaban las toallas y con impaciencia la abrió y comenzó la prueba.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar diez minutos.

Mientras esperaba su mente intentaba dar sentido a las palabras de su tía. ¿Embarazado? Pero él no había mostrado síntoma alguno de ello, se dijo a sí mismo, ¿o sí?

Las náuseas que hace un par de días habían comenzado fueron lo primero que se le vino a su mente. Hacía poco más de cinco días que él había comenzado a despertar sintiéndose terriblemente mal pero él lo había asumido como algún tipo de infección o algún virus que había cogido. Incluso había pensado que pudo haber sido esa pizza que comió junto a Tony la noche antes que comenzara a sentirse enfermo y claro que Tony había parecido preocupado, pero él le había explicado al genio sus teorías así que ninguno de los dos le había dado un segundo pensamiento a aquel síntoma.

Lo segundo que se le vino a su mente eran esos pequeños cambios en su estado de ánimo. Un claro ejemplo fue la manera en la que se sintió hace poco más de una semana cuando Tony y él tuvieron ese pequeño momento en donde él hecho a llorar en medio del sexo porque comenzó a sentirse terriblemente desolado al recordar que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo intentando tener un bebé pero que no habían tenido resultados hasta el momento. Y claro que Tony luego de aquello Tony le había comentado con preocupación que había estado sintiendo esas pequeñas alteraciones en su ánimo hacía un par de días atrás, pero él simplemente asumió que era debido al estrés por lo de sus intentos sin resultados de tener un bebé (como le había explicado Tony) y por la graduación. Y bueno, él simplemente asumió que era así, sobre todo porque él también había estado sintiéndose últimamente muy cansado así que todo encajaba perfectamente al pensar que sólo era el estrés y una comida en mal estado o un virus.

Por su cabeza nunca pasó que esos pequeños cambios en su ánimo, el cansancio y los malestares estomacales fueran un bebé.

_"Peter, por Dios, me estas asustando"_  Los gritos de su tía que tocaba frenéticamente la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos sin embargo en ese momento a él no le importaban. Peter chequeó en su reloj la hora dándose cuenta que resultado ya debería estar listo.

Con paso inseguro se acercó hasta el lavabo donde había dejado la pequeña muestra casera de embarazo.

Dos líneas rosadas fueron lo primero que los ojos de Peter vieron.

Dos líneas. Positivo.

Estaba embarazado.

_"Dios, Peter, cariño ¿dime que pasa?_  La voz de May sonaba casi al borde del llanto. Peter emitió un suspiro tembloroso mientras sus manos tomaban con fuerza la prueba.

Un bebé.

Tendría un bebé.

Un bebé de Tony.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin que Peter pudiera evitarlo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras sentía como a la vez una alegría indescriptible le embargaba.

Y entonces registró el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

Tony.

Abrió la puerta del baño con rapidez aun teniendo en sus manos la prueba.

Tenía que decirle a Tony. Temía que contarle que lo habían logrado. Que nada estaba mal con él. Que podría darle al alfa un bebé. Un pequeño ser que sería de ambos y de nadie más, una pequeña mezcla de los dos.

El sonido de la voz de su alfa acercándose hizo que Peter quisiera soltar a gritar de la emoción "¡May, bienvenida! Llegaste temprano. Dime ¿estuvo bien el viaje o-?"

Peter detuvo sus ojos en las orbes cafés de Tony.

_Un bebé ¡vamos a tener un bebé!_  Quiso gritar pero su voz parecía haberse ido. En su lugar sólo podía sentir las lágrimas seguir resbalando por sus mejillas mientras que Tony parecía asustado y confundido.

"Peter, bebé ¿Qué-?"

"Un bebé" balbuceó Peter sintiendo los brazos del alfa cerrarse sobre sí y acunarlos "¡Un- un bebé, Tony. Un bebé!" Tony se separó lentamente dejando ver a Peter una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del alfa.

  


"Estoy embarazado." Pronunció el menor y Tony pudo jurar que sintió como en su pecho comenzaba a sentir una explosión de júbilo y de excitación. Y luego Peter había alzado con dedos temblorosos una pequeña prueba de embarazo donde podían verse dos líneas rosas bien dibujadas.

Un bebé.

Peter tenía en su interior a su hijo. Un hijo de ambos.

"Seré- seré padre" susurró el alfa perdiéndose en la mirada miel del más joven. Su omega, su esposo, el hombre que le daría un hijo. SU hijo.

Bastaron dos segundos para que las manos de Tony se dirigieran a las mejillas del omega y le atrajeran para comenzar un beso demandante, un beso húmedo en el que Tony detectó la dulce saliva de su pequeño junto al sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos. Sí, de ambos, porque para ese momento el mayor estaba bastante consiente de las lágrimas que quemaban en sus mejillas, las lágrimas de felicidad al saber que en sólo unos meses tendría entre sus brazos a un pequeño o pequeña que llevaría su sangre y la de su omega. Que en sólo unos meses serían una familia completa.

"Oh, bebé... ¡Te amo!" Tony aún besaba a Peter en los labios mientras sonreía como un loco sintiéndose explotar de la felicidad. La risa de Peter ante su grito de alegría no hizo más que hacerle sonreír más.

Los ojos del menor se desviaron un momento y luego los de Tony se giraron en la misma dirección a la que Peter observaba a una May llorosa quien también estaba sonriendo, mirándoles a la vez con ternura.

Peter se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos y May inmediatamente correspondió el gesto de su sobrino "Fe-felicidades cariño." Susurró con voz quebrada la mujer pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. "Lamento habértelo dicho así pero yo no sabía que..."

"No te preocupes" le detuvo el más joven negando con una sonrisa, viendo a su tía agachar la mirada "Gracias por decírmelo."

Los ojos de May se levantaron cuando a los brazos de Peter se le añadieron otro par. "Gracias por decírnoslo." Corrigió Tony abrazando a los dos omegas y depositando y beso sobre la frente de la mujer. "Gracias May"

El pequeño gesto hizo que la mujer rompiera a llorar asustando un poco a los dos hombres hasta que vieron que aún en medio de las lágrimas, la mujer sonreía con calidez.

"Voy- voy a ser tía-abuela. Yo- yo no pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a mi pequeño Peter... yo... Ben estaría tan orgulloso." Se escuchó entre los hipidos a la mujer. Peter asintió abrazando una vez más a la mujer, confortándola y pensando que era cierto, que fuera donde estuviese su tío Ben, estaba muy seguro que estaría feliz y orgulloso de él.

Tony por otra parte miraba la escena con ternura sintiendo su pecho llenarse de alegría mientras por en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez una misma frase.

Sería padre.

  


  


"Seré padre" Sentía su cuerpo temblar al ser recorrido por las manos firmes y los labios ansiosos de Tony. Peter apenas pudo asentir antes de que un dedo del alfa comenzara a abrirse paso dentro de él.

"Dios, sí" gimió el menor contra la puerta principal antes de sentir un segundo dedo unirse al primero y comenzar a estirarle abriéndolos, cerrándolos, moviéndolos simulando embestidas y dando en su punto dulce con cada movimiento. "Tony"

Bastaron unos segundos para que May se fuera y Tony le había besado hasta quitarle el aliento mostrándole una brillante sonrisa y murmurándole en el oído cuan feliz se sentía. Y bastaron sólo otros más para que aquel dulce beso pasara a ser uno salvaje en donde Peter tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros del mayor para no caer y este aprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a despojar con prisa la ropa del menor y la propia.

Ahora Peter, totalmente desnudo y con sus piernas enganchadas en la cintura del alfa, se aferraba al cuello de Tony mientras intentaba hablarle y decirle que lo mejor era ir a la habitación pero los tres dedos que ahora masajeaban su interior hacían que incluso pensar fuera difícil.

"¿Tony?" Peter parpadeó confuso cuando Tony retiró los dígitos haciéndole sentir vacío aunque antes de que pudiera protestar su espalda se presionó en la puerta y las manos de Tony le sostuvieron de la cintura mientras el miembro del alfa se abría paso en él en un solo movimiento.

Tony bebió el grito de sorpresa del omega cuando se adentró el él, profundizando el beso y gimiendo en él cuando la calidez le embargó y la estrechez de Peter le hizo perder la cordura por unos segundos. Era increíble de creer cómo de estrecho aún se sentía el más joven a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaba marcándolo, haciéndolo suyo. Era increíble que el interior de Peter aún le hiciera querer permanecer ahí por siempre.

Tony elevó el cuerpo del menor haciendo que sólo la punta de su pene quedara envuelto en Peter haciendo que este lloriqueara. Sonrió sintiendo el alfa dentro de él desesperarse ante la necesidad que veía en el omega.

"Mío" gimió el mayor elevando sus caderas y bajando al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Peter lo suficiente como para que estuviera completamente enterrado en él, arrancándole un fuerte gemido en el proceso. "Todos sabrán que eres mío. Que nadie más puede tocarte, que nadie más puede verte porque yo fui el que te ha dado un hijo. Peter Benjamín Parker-Stark es  _mí_ omega, el hombre que tendrá a  _mi_  hijo."

Tony observó con fascinación el rostro completamente sonrojado de Peter mientras asentía rápidamente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Con firmeza pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda del menor y con su mano libre le sostuvo por su espalda baja, asegurándole mientras lo atraía a su cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar hacia el mueble más cercano a ellos. Escuchó a Peter lloriquear con cada paso que daba y él mismo tuvo que morder su labio cuando sentía cómo el interior del menor comenzaba a apretarle con fuerza, como asegurando que su miembro se quedara justo en el mismo lugar, dentro de Peter.

Cuando por fin sus piernas chocaron contra el amplio y suave sofá depositó al omega antes de cubrirle con su cuerpo, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Peter gimoteó cuando sintió al alfa inclinar su cuerpo hacia él logrando que sus erecciones ya duras y sensibles se rozaran.

"Dentro." Pidió el menor llevando sus manos hasta los bíceps del genio, presionándolos y sintiendo los músculos bajo sus dedos "Por favor Tony, por favor"

Tony tomó ambas piernas del joven y las abrió dejando completamente expuesto el cuerpo de Peter. Los ojos marrones del mayor no pudieron evitar perderse en la visión del omega abierto para él, con las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos vidriosos por el placer y el miembro completamente duro, rojo y goteante del joven sobre su vientre.

Los labios del genio tomaron en un suave beso al menor antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para poder alinear su miembro en la entrada ya lubricada de Peter y entrar en él lentamente sintiéndose nuevamente perdido entre la calidez y la humedad de su pequeño.

Las primeras embestidas fueron tentativas, lentas, como si deseara hacer durar ese momento aunque luego de unos minutos más y luego de las suaves súplicas y gemidos del menor la paciencia del genio se rompió y los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más frenéticos y más erráticos.

El sonido de piel contra piel, los jadeos y los ocasionales gruñidos bajos eran acompañados por suaves susurros y promesas, por palabras dulces y besos apasionados.

"Te amo" gimió Peter enredando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor y atrayéndolo hacia él cuando comenzó a sentir su vientre hormiguear, una clara señal de que estaba a punto de venirse. Peter cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba perder en la sensación de Tony arremetiendo contra él, en la sensación de fuertes brazos sosteniéndole y de suaves besos siendo depositados en su rostro.

Tony miró extasiado como su pequeño se venía entre ambos, estimulado sólo con el roce de su abdomen sobre su miembro y con las embestidas de él "Te amo" susurró el genio enterrando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Peter mientras sentía su pene pulsar en el interior del menor y derramarse.

Hicieron falta varios minutos para que Peter pudiera tener otra vez dominio de sus pensamientos y cuando volvió en sí lo primero que notó fue que ahora él se encontraba sobre el mayor, con las manos de Tony recorriendo suavemente su espalda.

"Gracias" fue apenas un susurro, sin embargo Peter pudo oír perfectamente las palabras del genio.

_'Gracias por darme una familia'_ quiso decir Tony. Sin embargo sabía que el sentimiento fue transmitido cuando sintió los labios del menor sobre los suyos en un suave y dulce beso. "Siempre" fue la respuesta de Peter y Tony sintió sus ojos escocer y sus mejillas humedecerse pero estaba bien.

Ahora estaba con su familia.

  



	2. Prepare yourself for big hugs when the family and friends get the news.

 

"Entonces ¿ya confirmaron el embarazo?" preguntó Ross con una sonrisa sincera mirando a Stephen examinar unas imágenes en su celular. Al parecer al hospital había llegado una emergencia hace sólo unos minutos y varios médicos parecían correr de un lado a otro pero como siempre el neurocirujano, por otra parte, parecía estar bastante calmado ante el pánico.

" _Elemental mi querido Watson_ " comentó el alfa rodando los ojos a la par que le lanzaba una mirada exasperada "Me llamó ayer por la noche explicándome que unas horas atrás se había enterado. El estúpido de Stark ni siquiera fue capaz de averiguar si su  _omega_  estaba en estado antes de atreverse a jaquear mi agenda y programarse él mismo una cita conmigo, un neurocirujano, para ver si podía averiguar porqué ellos no habían podido tener un bebé hasta ahora. ¡Él estuvo en el MIT junto conmigo, no puedo creer que ni siquiera sepa algo tan básico cómo saber cuándo tu omega está en estado! ¡Y hasta ahora no entiendo por qué me lo pidió a mí! ¡Qué acaso 'neurocirujano' no es suficiente pista para que sepa cuál es mi trabajo!"

"Bueno" habló luego de un momento el castaño con una sonrisa divertida "Eso es lo que hacen los amigos,  _Sherlock"_ bromeó elomega "Piden ayuda y están a tu lado."

" _Aburrido_ " detuvo el azabache viendo cómo varios médicos pasaban corriendo por el pasillo empujando una camilla "Y ya te lo eh dicho, Ross.  _Yo no tengo amigos, sólo tengo uno_."

La mirada de color azul grisácea se posó sobre él y Ross se encontró sin palabras y con la sensación de que sus orejas comenzaban a arder ante la declaración del alfa. Diablos, él sólo esperaba que sus mejillas no estuvieran estúpidamente ruborizadas porque eso sería todo el tiro de gracia que necesitaría para morir de la vergüenza. Ross iba a replicar algo como 'eres un idiota' cuando sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una joven de cabellos oscuros.

"Stephen, necesito que vengas al quirófano. Ya." Christine Palmer, cirujana, omega y colega de ambos no se detuvo a esperar respuesta del mayor antes de tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a arrastrarlo al quirófano. Stephen le dirigió una mirada antes de seguir a la mujer por su propia cuenta mientras preguntaba para qué exactamente le requerían y diciéndole que era mejor que tuvieran una buena razón para arrastrarlo a una sala llena de incompetentes.

Ross los miró a ambos desaparecer por el pasillo sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho cuando escuchó cómo unas enfermeras comentaban lo bien que ellos se veían realmente bien juntos: el neurocirujano más famoso en el mundo y la joven que siempre le asistía en cada cirugía.

Suspiró mientras alejaba cualquier pensamiento de su mente. No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse de esa manera.

Ross retomó su camino hacia el tercer piso donde se encontraba su consultorio pensando en qué sorpresas se encontraría hoy.

 

 

Rodhey estaba cansado.

La última misión a la que había sido enviado al ser coronel de las Fuerzas de los EE.UU había sido por demás agotadora pero a pesar de todo el cansancio había optado por ir a darle una vuelta a cierta parejita de esposos que le volvían loco. Después de todo el molestar un rato a Tony comiéndose sus donas o el avergonzar al chico con preguntas incómodas le levantaría el ánimo y le haría olvidar de todo el dolor en el cuerpo que tenía.

Cuando Rhodey ingresó al pent-house este estaba inusualmente tranquilo pero el coronel no le dio mayor importancia, después de todo Peter quizá estaría en la universidad presentando sus últimos proyectos o quizá ocupado en los detalles de la graduación y Tony quizá estaría en la empresa.

Bueno, pensó el alfa, no tenía caso quedarse. Quizá por la tarde visitaría a su hermano genio-loco y molestaría un poco a su cuñado. Y de paso se aseguraría que todo estuviera en orden otra vez con ese par.

Cuando Rhodey pulsó el botón del elevador para poder irse, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver a una mujer de cabellos castaños y largos, y de bonita figura que salió de este mirándole primero algo sorprendida pero inmediatamente cambiando su sorpresa por una sonrisa que hizo que por un segundo el corazón del alfa golpeara fuerte en su pecho.

Raro, fue lo primero que pensó el moreno.

"Oh, Tony no me dijo que había alguien aquí." Comentó la mujer mirando a la amplia sala y buscando a alguien con la mirada, aunque al no encontrar a nadie se extrañó. "¿Sabe dónde están?"

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó el moreno luego de un segundo cuando pudo recobrar sus palabras luego de la impresión. La impresión de ver a una mujer nueva por ahí porque definitivamente no se había quedado sin palabras por la belleza de la recién llegada. Nop.

"Peter quizá deba estar en la universidad pero pensé que Tony estaría aquí, por eso pensé en dar una vuelta y conversar un rato con él." Oh así que  _eso_  era, pensó el coronel frunciendo el entrecejo.

Diablos, pensó el moreno, si Tony había vuelto a sus mismas andadas de traer a una modelo para pasar la noche entonces algo muy malo había sucedido.

Rhodey pensó en llamar a JARVIS pero luego de que la mujer le mirara algo confundida por su falta de respuesta supo que primero tendría que deshacerse ese es  _bonito problema_  antes de hacer cualquier cosa. "Disculpe señorita, pero creo que usted se está equivocando" comentó con voz tranquila pero que no daba lugar a réplicas "Tony es un hombre casado y realmente no entiendo porque el cabeza hueca ha vuelto a sus  _hábitos_  pero le aconsejo que se aleje. El muy idiota puede estar algo molesto o herido pero le aseguro que ama mucho a su esposo."

"¿Disculpe?" esta vez fue la voz de la mujer la que sonó confundida mientras arrugaba el entrecejo intentando comprender el hilo de la conversación. "Claro que sé que Tony ama a Peter. No tengo duda de eso y sé que mi sobrino también lo ama pero no sé a qué viene todo eso."

Rhodey arrugó el entrecejo ante las palabras de la mujer ¿Sobrino? ¿Qué-?

Y luego una imagen de una hermosa mujer al lado de Peter en el día de la boda de su hermano le vino a la mente "¿May? ¿May Parker, la tía de Peter?" preguntó en un hilo de voz el coronel sintiéndose de pronto completamente estúpido. Oh joder ¡Y él había pensado que se trataba de uno de los ligues de una noche de Tony!

"Sí, esa soy yo" respondió la mujer confundida "Escuche, yo sólo vine a hablar un momento con Tony de Peter, pero ya que no está será mejor que vuelva más tarde." Habló luego de un momento la mujer comenzando a alejarse ante la mirada asustada del alfa.

"El señor volverá dentro de unas horas, señorita May" se escuchó la voz de JARVIS hablar antes de que May saliera. "Fue junto con Peter al hospital Metro-General"

"¿Cómo?" hablaron tanto May como Rhodey alarmados, el último saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar el nombre de Tony en una misma oración con hospital "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien?" preguntó primero la mujer y luego el coronel. Sin embargo antes de obtuvieran respuesta las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

"Anthony Edward Stark-Parker, no puedo creer que hayas cancelado la junta con el dueño de Oscorp Industries dos horas antes ¡Tienes idea de la fiera que estaba hecha Norman Osborn cuando llegó y no te encontró! ¡Juro que si no me tienes una buena excusa para eso yo...!" Las palabras de Pepper Potts murieron en su boca cuando Rhodey salió corriendo, junto a una muy asustada May Parker, para tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla de vuelta al elevador "Rhodey, ¿qué...?"

"Tony y Peter están en el hospital Metro-General" interrumpió el coronel apretando los botones del ascensor con fuerza y recibiendo una mirada azul llena de preocupación por parte de la rubia beta.

 

 

Cuando Ross pensó en qué sorpresas le darían sus pacientes ese día nunca se le cruzó en la mente el ver a Tony Stark llegar a su consultorio junto a un joven castaño. Sin embargo una vez que se recompuso de su sorpresa invitó a ambos a ingresar al consultorio y así tener más privacidad, y menos ojos curiosos viendo asombrados al dueño de la famosa Stark Industries frente a ellos.

"El doctor Strange me ha contado que acaban de descubrir que serán padres." Comentó Ross sonriendo con amabilidad y fijando su mirada en el avergonzado joven omega, que hace poco se presentó ante él como Peter Stark-Parker, quien lucía a la vez bastante extasiado ante la mención del embarazo. "Felicidades"

"Gracias" respondieron con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces, puedo saber a qué debo la visita? ¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó esta vez Ross comenzando a colocarse en su papel de doctor mirando un poco más detenidamente al omega frente a él, notándole un poco pálido y sudoroso.

"Uh, bueno... hace unos días que tengo náuseas al levantarme y la verdad es que hay momentos en que siento que no puedo dar un paso porque es como si todo comenzara a moverse" comenzó a explicar el más joven mirando sus manos y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo "sólo- sólo quiero asegurarme que no sea nada malo." Terminó y el médico pudo detectar una nota de miedo en la voz del joven.

"Eso es completamente normal." Aseguró Ross mientras se levantaba y le indicaba a Peter que tomara asiento en la camilla mientras comenzaba a examinarlo.

"Durante las primeras semanas se presentan las náuseas y los mareos y estos continuarán hasta el segundo mes. Pero eso es algo que se puede controlar con una dieta y algunas vitaminas." Continuó el doctor guardando su estetoscopio e indicándole a Peter que se recostara para examinarlo más detenidamente.

Ross miró a Tony tomar la mano del menor y besar sus nudillos en un intento de brindarle confort cuando él comenzó a palpar suavemente el vientre del omega. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del médico ante la acción del alfa.

"Por lo que puedo observar todo está en orden" habló luego de un momento brindándoles a ambos una suave sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarles. "No encuentro nada fuera de lo normal a simple vista pero daré la orden para que te realicen unos exámenes más profundos para descartar cualquier problema."

"Gracias" habló con sinceridad despegando su vista de la figura de su joven esposo y levantándola hacia mirarle a él. Ross pudo ver claramente la preocupación y el amor y la devoción pintada en los ojos cafés del alfa entremezclados con un tinte de vergüenza también. "Sé que quizá parezca un poco paranoico pero..."

"No te preocupes. Es completamente normal para Peter estos síntomas al igual que es completamente normal para usted como alfa el temer por la seguridad de su omega y de su hijo." Le restó importancia Ross "Además eso me da una oportunidad para hacer todos los exámenes médicos requeridos y... "

"Ya deja de ser cortés, Ross" la voz barítono profunda hizo que tanto el nombrado como Tony y Peter giraran su mirada hacia la puerta principal por donde ingresaba un neurocirujano con sus ropas de protección usadas en cirugía, cubierto totalmente de sangre. "Sólo dile al idiota que está actuando como un estúpido paranoico padre-primerizo."

Ross suspiró al ver al galeno actuar como si fuera totalmente normal el que en ese momento estuviera manchando el piso con la sangre que escurría, al parecer otra vez había salido de la cirugía sin molestarse siquiera en cambiarse. Tony por otra parte gruñó malhumorado ante las palabras del médico y enarcó los ojos aunque rápidamente su rostro cambió al de pura preocupación cuando vio al menor rápidamente levantarse y comenzar a correr en dirección al baño.

"Pet..." sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se azotó con fuerza casi golpeando al neurocirujano en el proceso y de esta emergió unos muy preocupados James Rhodey y May Parker siendo flanqueados por una casi histérica Pepper Potts y un bastante serio Happy Hoggan.

"¡Tony!" las primeras en verle fueron Pepper y May, las dos mujeres que en menos de dos segundos ya estaban a su lado la primera tomando su rostro y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, estudiándole y asegurándose de que estuviera bien, y la segunda examinando la sala en busca de su sobrino.

"Tony, Peter ¿Dónde...? ¡Oh Santo Dios!" el grito de la mujer al percatarse del médico alfa cubierto de sangre logró que el genio diera un pequeño respingo, claro que aquel sentimiento de sorpresa pasó al de preocupación cuando vio a la mujer comenzar a llorar. "Mi... mi bebé... Oh mi pequeño... ¿Cómo... qué?" la voz de May estaba entrecortada por los hipidos de la mujer que comenzaban a subir de volumen.

Tony veía con completa confusión, y algo de pánico, la escena frente a sus ojos pero no fue hasta que Rhodey se le acercó y le habló que él logró reaccionar. "¡Tony, tienes que decirnos qué fue lo que le sucedió a Peter! May está a punto de tener un colapso y ninguno de nosotros está en mejores condiciones. Amigo, sé que es duro, pero tienes que hablarnos"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Logró decir cuando su mente comenzó a captar hacia donde iba toda la situación "May, tranquilízate. Peter está bien." Aseguró el genio pasando su mirada algo aterrada hacia Ross y Strange en busca de algo de ayuda, sin embargo al ver que el primero parecía aún no salir de su estupor ante la escena y el segundo parecía completamente divertido ante lo que sucedía,  _el muy maldito idiota_ , Tony comenzó a pensar que bueno, él sabía muy bien que normalmente las situaciones no siempre salían como debían ser cuando él estaba involucrado, pero ciertamente jamás se imaginó dar la noticia que les daría a sus amigos en un contexto como ese. "Traje a Peter aquí porque las náuseas continúan y sólo- sólo queríamos asegurarnos que el bebé estuviera bien."

May dejó de llorar y levantó su cabeza mirando al genio con esperanza. Los demás por otra parte le miraron con completa confusión intentando entender las palabras del ingeniero.

"¿Be-bebé?" la primera en hablar mientras le miraba estupefacta con la boca ligeramente entreabierta fue Pepper. Rodey y Happy por otra parte parecían bastante sorprendidos como para siquiera poder respirar, el primero con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el segundo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

"¿En-entonces Peter está bien?" preguntó un momento después May desviando la atención del genio de sus dos amigos a la omega quien ya lucía un poco más compuesta pero ahora parecía que fuera a morir de la vergüenza en su lugar.

Tony estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta del baño se abrió nuevamente y Peter salió a través de ella luciendo bastante pálido y con unas gotas de sudor cubriendo su frente. Los ojos del muchacho, sin embargo, se fijaron inmediatamente en los recién llegados quienes le miraban con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

"¿Tía May, qué sucede?"

"Oh Peter, cariño" habló la mujer lanzándose a abrazar al menor y besando su cabello "Pensamos lo peor cuando supimos que estaban aquí y luego cuando vinimos vimos a ese loco ensangrentado y pensamos que algo malo te había sucedido" comentó rápidamente la mujer mientras alejaba al menor para verle a los ojos "Debiste haberme avisado que vendrían al hospital porque estabas sintiéndote mal por las náuseas y hubiera estado tranquila ¡Casi me das un infarto! ¿¡Tienes idea de las ideas que pasaron por mi mente cuando la voz en la casa de Tony nos dijo que estaban en el Hospital Metro-General?! ¡Y luego lo vimos a él!" comentó la mujer casi histérica señalando con el dedo al neurocirujano quien ya se notaba aburrido "¡Cómo pueden permitir que dementes ensangrentados anden por ahí paseando como si nada en el hospital! ¡Pensé que aquí tenían una buena seguridad en el área de psiquiatría!"

Tony no pudo evitar soltar una nada discreta risa ante el comentario de la mujer y Ross tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo el omega tuvo que cambiar rápidamente su expresión a una de advertencia cuando notó como el médico alfa abría su boca dispuesto a lanzar un mordaz comentario.

Las palabras de la mujer, por otra parte parecieron despertar a los demás de su trance y la primera en hablar, de nuevo fue la rubia beta quien se posicionó frente a Tony lanzándole una mirada completamente indignada. "Pensé- pensé que éramos lo suficientemente importante para ti como para avisarnos de algo como esto, Anthony."

 _Anthony._  Uh-oh pensó el genio, la mujer había empleado su nombre completo. Nada iba bien cuando Pepper Potts usaba su nombre completo en una oración. Sin embargo lo que preocupó más al genio fue ese ligero toque de dolor en la voz de su mejor amiga. Rayos.

Tony iba a comenzar a defenderse cuando la avergonzada voz de Peter le detuvo. "Sentimos no haberles dicho nada, pero apenas nos enteramos ayer de esto." Explicó el chico a la beta, luego de un momento, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos "May llegó a casa y dijo que estaba feliz por el nuevo bebé, entonces yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando hasta que en mi cabeza llegó la idea de que quizá estaba, ya saben... ¿embarazado? Entonces me hice una prueba casera y luego llegó Tony y cuando se enteró estábamos tan felices que olvidamos completamente las otras cosas y May lo sabe porque ella estaba ahí en ese momento y nosotros..."

"Ok chico, entendimos. Deja el parloteo o creo que me harás que mi cabeza comience a doler." paró al final Rhodey cuando su cerebro ya no pudo continuar siguiéndole el paso hablando por primera vez desde la noticia con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras se aproximaba al genio y se colocaba frente a él, adquiriendo una pose casi militar.

Antes de que el genio supiera que sucedía ya tenía los brazos de su mejor amigo envolviéndole en un asfixiante abrazo. "¡Voy- voy a ser tío! Maldito genio ¡¿tienes idea de cuánto llevo esperando para decirlo?! ¡Pensé que moriría sólo con la idea de un mini-tú que me vuelva loco!" exclamó con completa felicidad el coronel alejando al otro alfa sólo unos centímetros pero manteniendo sus manos en un fuerte agarre en los hombros del ingeniero.

Peter sonrió al notar que al inicio el mayor se había quedado completamente sorprendido ante la acción del coronel pero que luego un momento había correspondido el gesto de Rhodey con una sonrisa sincera. La imagen le hizo pensar que el coronel parecía casi un hermano mayor mirando orgullo a su pequeño hermanito luego de un enorme logro y Peter no pudo suprimir la sonrisa en sus labios ante aquello.

"Oh Tony. Lo siento..." se disculpó Pepper en voz baja luciendo bastante avergonzada unos segundos después capturando así la atención del alfa, pero inmediatamente se vio cuando los brazos de Tony la envolvieron en un tierno abrazo.

"Tranquila, todo está bien." Susurró Tony antes de que la rubia comenzara a sollozar en los brazos del mayor ante la perpleja mirada de todos, menos del genio quien sabía ya lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

"Estaba-estaba tan preocupada y yo pensé que... que algo malo había sucedido y... y... Oh Tony, voy a ser tía" comentó Pepper entre hipidos estremeciéndose a causa del llanto "¡Estoy tan feliz!" susurró la rubia aferrándose a la camisa del alfa mientras que este pasaba sus manos sobre su espalda buscando tranquilizar a su mejor amiga quien luego de unos momentos dejó de temblar y se separó de él mirándole con una inmensa felicidad y una gran sonrisa a través de las lágrimas. "¡Voy a ser tía!"

Tony llevó sus manos al rostro de la mujer enjuagándole las lágrimas mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a la mujer entre sus ojos cristalizados. "Claro que vas a ser tía, y espero que no llores delante de mi hijo así cuando nazca o lo harás llorar a él."

"Por supuesto que no, tonto." Respondió la mujer negando pero aun manteniendo su brillante sonrisa "Cuando nazca voy a llorar en privado antes de cargarlo y luego de que lo haga voy a volver a llorar."

"No dudes que lo hará" la voz de Happy hizo que Tony alzara la mirada hacia su amigo quien le extendía una mano con una gran sonrisa "Felicidades amigo, estoy feliz que por fin te hayas decidido. Sólo espero que no salga igual de parlanchín que el niño o tendré que buscarme otro trabajo. ¡No creo poder soportar a dos niños hablando hasta que se me derrita el cerebro!"

"Oigan, estoy aquí" se escuchó la protesta de Peter

Tony rió ante las palabras de su amigo mientras negaba para, finalmente, estrechar la mano de su gran amigo con una sonrisa. "Me amas, no soportarías vivir sin mí. Además, aunque lo niegues sé que en el fondo te preocupa  _el niño_  o no habrías corrido hasta aquí solo para asegurarte de que está bien."

El genio rió cuando el beta giró su cabeza luciendo algo avergonzando ante el descubrimiento de su amigo, pero inmediatamente se recompuso y añadió en tono desinteresado un "No estaba preocupado, sólo evitaba que Pepper me degolle por no llevarla rápido a ver si estaban bien."

Tony miró a su guardaespaldas y amigo con una mirada que claramente decía que no se había comprado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero una efusiva Pepper Potts abrazando a su joven esposo le hizo desviar la mirada.

"¡Oh Peter, felicidades! Estoy muy contenta de ver que al fin el cabeza de chorlito de Tony haya decidido hacer uso de esa enorme inteligencia que dice tener y por fin haya decidido dar el paso final en su relación" comentó la beta con una enorme sonrisa mientras una de sus manos permanecía aún en el hombro del menor. "Si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo puedes llamarnos. Le diré a Tony que instale una línea directa para que nos puedas llamar en caso de una emergencia."

"Yo no la quiero" se escuchó protestar a Happy "El niño ya me ha estado fastidiando lo suficiente cuando comenzó a salir con Tony y no quiero otra vez tener que estar escuchando mi celular sonar cada un minuto."

"Oh cállate" murmuró la rubia ignorando las protestas de su marido. "No creas todo lo que dice, estuvo muy preocupado por ti cuando le dije que estabas en el hospital" comentó confidencialmente la beta en una sonrisa ganándose un '¡No es cierto!' de su esposo.

"Me alegra mucho saber que todo se solucionó chico y que has hecho una vez más un imposible en el tonto de allí que se hace llamar genio" felicitó el moreno señalando con una media sonrisa a Tony quien comenzó a mascullar ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. "No, en serio chico, quizá debas tomar en cuenta la sugerencia de Pepper en especial porque muy pronto tendrás a tu cargo a dos niños. Uno que te volverá loco con las rabietas y los pucheros y los lloriqueos... y un bebé." Terminó el coronel ganándose una risa no sólo de Peter, sino también de casi todos los presentes.

"Muy gracioso"

"Bien, señores" la voz de Tony fue interrumpida con la profunda voz del médico alfa que miraba toda la escena desde una esquina luciendo bastante aburrido "Si ya acabaron con sus sentimentalismos el doctor Ross aún tiene varios pacientes que atender así que les agradecería que llevaran sus secreciones oculares y nasales a otra parte y vuelvan sólo cuando sea conveniente venir" las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el neurocirujano mordaces hacia el genio quien simplemente rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

"¡Stephen!"

"No se preocupe doctor Ross," interrumpió Tony con un suspiro "el idiota tiene razón."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Volveremos luego por los resultados. Lamentamos haber importunado." Interrumpió el genio al neurocirujano sonriendo al otro médico cálidamente, haciendo un pequeño gesto a los demás para que comenzaran a salir.

Peter asintió algo avergonzado también mientras comenzaba a seguir a Tony y salir de la habitación, sin embargo el omega se detuvo ligeramente cuando observó a su alfa detenerse sólo unos segundos cerca del neurocirujano y susurrar un 'Veremos quien resulta ser un sentimentalista' antes de salir.

Ya cuando todos se hubieron retirado Ross volvió su mirada furibunda hacia su colega que se encontraba inusualmente quieto. Iba a reprender al médico por tal despliegue de poco tacto pero notó al alfa sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que simplemente negó con su cabeza mientras comenzaba a empujar al mayor también hacia la salida.

"Vete, no te quiero aquí asustando a mis pacientes. Además ya ensuciaste mi piso lo suficiente." Comentó el castaño suspirando mientras abría la puerta y empujaba al mayor quien sin menor queja comenzó a alejarse perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Ross frunció el entrecejo ante la actitud de su amigo sin embargo no pudo darle más vueltas al asunto ya que varios pacientes comenzaron a colocarse frente a su puerta exigiéndole atención. Con un suspiro comenzó a hacer pasar primero a una pareja de ancianos que estaba sentados retomando así su trabajo.

Stephen Strange por otro lado se preguntaba con molestia a qué exactamente se había referido el idiota ingeniero haciendo caso omiso de los pequeños grititos y las exclamaciones de los pacientes que le miraban caminar por los pasillos ahora cubierto de sangre casi seca.

 

 

Tony apagó el motor del Lamborghini luego de estacionarlo y notó que el menor seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Había estado así desde que dejaron el consultorio y Tony en un principio pensó que Peter simplemente estaba intentando asimilar toda la información pero luego de que pasaran más de veinte minutos sin que el menor pronunciara una sola palabra Tony sabía que algo le estaba molestando o preocupando. Y por la mirada que tenía Peter en su rostro apostaba que era lo último.

"Peter" el más joven ni siquiera se inmutó y Tony desabrochó su cinturón mientras giraba un poco de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para poder alcanzar cómodamente a su joven esposo. "Pete, dime qué está mal" preguntó el alfa tomando entre sus manos el rostro del menor sacándole por fin de sus pensamientos.

Peter miró al mayor por un segundo intentando entender qué sucedía antes de que se diera cuenta que estaban en el garaje privado del alfa con este último mirándole algo preocupado. Peter negó con su cabeza esquivando la mirada.

No podía hacerlo, no podía decirle lo que pasaba por su mente a Tony porque él no estaba más que siendo un estúpido en ese momento. No quería que el mayor le viera siendo un completo idiota cuando hace unos segundos atrás el doctor Ross les había asegurado que no había nada de que preocuparse. Que todo estaba completamente bien.

Pero entonces los recuerdos de esa mañana cuando se sintió terriblemente enfermo y exhausto luego de vomitar toda la poca comida que había logrado ingerir hicieron que sus ojos escocieran y que las lágrimas comenzaran a nublar su visión.

"Respira bebé." La voz de Tony hizo que se diera cuenta que estaba respirando agitadamente, como si estuviera enfrentando un horror y no algo más que sus tontas preocupaciones. Dios, odiaba sentirse así. No quería que Tony lo viera así. Por favor. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que respirar y tenía que dejar de ser un maldito miedoso y..."Pete, Dios... bebé, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. Cualquier cosas que te esté preocupando no es algo tonto si te está orillando a este estado."

"Yo..."

"Sí, cariño. Lo dijiste en voz alta." Respondió con dulzura Tony mientras quitaba el cinturón de seguridad a Peter y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo lo que más le permitía la posición en la que se encontraban. "Bebé, dime qué te preocupa. No me hagas sentir que no confías lo suficiente en mí para decirme lo que te tiene tan asustado."

Peter negó mientras colocaba su rostro en el cuello de Tony. Dios, él confiaba en Tony con su vida, era sólo que... "Es... es sólo que... tengo miedo." Declaró mientras sentía las lágrimas quemar en sus ojos "Tengo miedo que no pueda ser capaz de proteger a nuestro bebé, de cuidarlo. Qué pasa si... que pasa si mi cuerpo no puede resistir esto y... y hoy por la mañana May me dijo que era necesario que pudiera alimentarme bien para poder ayudar a nuestro bebé y lo intenté... créeme que lo intente," para ese momento Peter podía sentir las lágrimas deslizarse con libertad en sus mejillas y mojar la camisa del mayor "pero no puedo retener la comida por mucho tiempo y yo... yo quiero que nuestro bebé este sano y... y Dios Tony, si no puedo hacer algo tan simple como eso cómo voy a vivir si algo... si algo llega a ocurrir a nuestro bebé."

Tony sintió las manos del menor aferrarse con fuerza a su camisa mientras el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos comenzaba a ser víctima de los espasmos del llanto y a Tony se le rompió un poco el corazón ante ello. "Ey bebé" la voz de Tony en todo momento se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de que la angustia de Peter amenazaba con hacer que el mismo rompiera a llorar "Estoy aquí y no voy a permitir que nada malo les pase. Estoy aquí y los voy a cuidar." Aseguró mientras sus manos trazaban pequeños círculos en la espalda del menor, confortándolo.

"Peter, lo que te pasa es completamente normal. Tu cuerpo está comenzando poco a poco a cambiar y lo seguirá haciendo. Probablemente ahora no puedas retener muchas cosas pero poco a poco todo se normalizará. Comenzarás a desear comer más y luego podrás alimentar mejor a nuestro bebé y cuando eso ocurra estaré ahí para complacerte. Pero ahora quiero que entiendas que debido a los nuevos cambios quizá tu cuerpo no reaccione como esperabas y eso está bien, sólo se está tomando un tiempo para ajustarse a los cambios y eventualmente lo hará. Mientras tanto probaremos con alimentos más ligeros y tú descansarás más. Y yo estaré ahí cuando tú me necesites."

Los espasmos y el llanto comenzaron a menguar poco a poco conforme Tony comenzaba a hacerle entender al menor que todo estaría bien y que él estaría ahí para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Y cuando Peter estuvo más tranquilo Tony le atrajo suavemente para poder depositar un dulce beso en los labios de su esposo sellando así la promesa.

Peter le respondió con la misma dulzura y luego se separó ligeramente de él para mirarle algo apenado. "Gracias." habló en un susurro conectando sus ojos miel con los contrarios "Lamento haberme preocupado así y lamento haber actuado de forma tan inmadura."

Tony negó antes de volver a besar los labios dulces del omega. "Estabas preocupado y es normal. Yo también estoy algo asustado con cómo manejar todo esto pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que todo esté bien." Prometió Tony tomando la diestra del menor y acercándola a sus labios para besar el metal que le recordaba que su esposo estaba ahí, con él. Que todo era real y que pronto serían una familia.

"Gracias"

Tony sonrió mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de Peter. Aunque rápidamente aquel dulce beso comenzó a subir un poco más de intensidad, sobre todo cuando Tony comenzó a acariciar la lengua de Peter con la propia con gula, y cuando las manos de ambos comenzaron a buscar más piel que tocar, más tacto entre ambos.

Pronto las ropas superiores comenzaron a quedar olvidadas y los pantalones fueron abiertos cuidadosamente ya que no había mucho espacio en el que maniobrar. Tony quitó el pantalón y los interiores de Peter pero cuando él menor quiso hacer lo mismo él negó suavemente con su cabeza a la par que acomodaba los asientos para darles un poco más de espacio.

Tony agradeció que ese lugar no fuera ocupado por nadie más que por él ya que sólo estaban rodeados por su lujosa colección de autos mientras sus labios comenzaban a besar toda la piel expuesta que tenía frente a él.

Peter se deshizo en suspiros cuando Tony pasó de besar tiernamente a usar su lengua y sus dientes para marcar la nívea piel y Peter sólo pudo aferrarse a los amplios hombros del mayor en busca de un soporte.

La boca de Tony bajó de sus pectorales a su ombligo y finalmente se detuvo en el miembro duro de Peter que se alzaba frente a él, con un fuerte tono rosado en la punta y varias gotas de pre-semen ya cayendo por la base, haciendo al menor suspirar y jadear ligeramente cuando él acercó su boca y sopló ligeramente.

Las manos de Peter se envolvieron suavemente en el cabello de Tony halándolo un poco y cuando los labios de Tony finalmente se cerraron sobre la punta de su pene Peter no pudo acallar el pequeño grito que sus labios profirieron. "Oh Dios"

La lengua de Tony comenzó a subir y a bajar por su erección, pasando la lengua por todo el glande para finalmente detenerse en la punta y succionar ahí, justo en ese lugar que hacía que los dedos de los pies de Peter se enroscaran por el puro placer que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo.

Las piernas de Peter poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente por lo que Tony tomó ambas y las colocó justo encima de sus hombros logrando así también tener acceso libre a la entrada del menor que no tardo un segundo en profana con uno de sus dedos.

"¡Tony!" el índice de Tony comenzó a moverse como si comenzara a buscar algo y unos segundos después se le añadió el medio y fue en ese momento cuando Tony pudo palpar un pequeño punto suave en su interior haciendo que Peter perdiera totalmente el control y profiera un grito mientras sus manos se cerraban con más fuerza sobre su cabellos. "Tony... me... me ven-"

Antes de que Peter pudiera terminar la oración Tony sintió el líquido caliente y dulce del menor llenar su boca antes de que comenzara a tragarlo para finalmente limpiar el miembro de más joven con su lengua suavemente, haciendo que Peter lloriqueara ante la sobre estimulación de su pene y comenzara a llamarle de nuevo desesperadamente.

"Te tengo bebé" Tony se alzó mientras capturaba los labios de Peter en un suave beso sintiendo los dedos de este masajear su nuca arrancándole un gruñido de placer.

Peter gimió entre el beso cuando sintió su propio sabor en los labios de su alfa mezclándose con su saliva y la ajena y Dios, aquello simplemente hacía que su deseo volviera a surgir y que comenzara a desear poder sentir el miembro de Tony pulsar en su boca. Lo quería, lo necesitaba en ese momento.

"Tony..." la voz de Peter salió en un susurro necesitado y Tony se perdió un momento en esos ojos color miel que tanto amaba antes de sentir la mano del menor tomar su miembro erecto que asomaba en sus pantalones.

Tony negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "No lo eh hecho para obtener algo de ti. Lo hice porque quiero cuidar de ti."

"Entonces te quiero en mi boca en este momento." Retó Peter apretando un poco su agarre en la punta del pene de Tony haciendo que este gruñera de puro placer. Dios. Había creado un pequeño y jodidamente caliente monstruo.

Ambos se acomodaron de manera que ahora el duro miembro de Tony podía tener acceso a la boca de Peter sin que este tuviera que estar en una posición incómoda para él o para el bebé.

Por ello, con Tony ahora sentado en el asiento plegado hacia atrás pero en posición vertical y con Peter en el espacio entre los asientos y el timón.

Los labios de Peter fueron directamente al miembro del mayor mientras comenzaba a chupar con fuerza y con gula este dejando en sólo unos minutos a un alfa más que sobre excitado y gruñendo de placer. Las manos de Peter, por otra parte, comenzaron a jugar con los suaves testículos mientras los apretaba suavemente y luego bajaba su boca para chuparlo poniendo primero uno y luego otro en su boca, sintiendo el peso de estos y gimiendo de placer.

Unas cuantas succiones más, los dientes de Peter rasguñando suavemente la esponjosa cabeza roja del pene y finalmente las suaves manos del menor en el resto del tronco que su boca no acababa de cubrir hicieron que pronto Tony se viera tirando con algo de fuerza el cabello castaño suave de Peter mientras se venía duramente en la boca del menor, los espasmos post-orgásmicos haciendo temblar su cuerpo mientras las habilidosa lengua de Peter comenzaba a jugar con su prepucio que ya volvía a cubrir su pene.

"Dios, cariño... tu boca es un pecado." Comentó Tony acariciando las castañas hebras del menor y obteniendo una dulce sonrisa de Peter cuando este por fin soltó su pene luego de haberlo limpiado con su lengua. "Te amo."

"También te amo" aseguró el menor besando suavemente al mayor y mordiéndole ligeramente el labio antes de retirarse algo jadeante luego del beso. "Gracias por cuidarnos."

"Siempre" pronunció solemne Tony acariciando el rostro de su esposo con dulzura, depositando un último casto beso en sus labios antes comenzar a ayudarlo a acomodarse la ropa para poder ir a casa y seguir tocando el cuerpo de su pequeño pero esta vez en la comodidad de su suave cama. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han votado y me han enviado sus ánimos a seguir esta historia. ¡Son un amor! Sin su apoyo este capítulo nunca hubiera nacido
> 
> Ahora bien, diganme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Quise reunir a todas las personas importantes para la vida de este par en este capítulo (¿alquien más notó el raro momento entre el buen Rhodey y May? ¿Muy raro?), y bueno, también quise darles un vistazo más de cómo va todo el proceso afectando a Peter ya Tony (un Peter más hormonal debido al embarazo y a un Tony más del tipo protector y que cuida a su omega. No se si los personajes me salieron muy OoC pero sólo espero que aún sean los mismos Tony y Peter ccon los que comencé esta historia)   
> Oh, en este capítulo también les he traído más cameos de Ross y de Strange (creo que lo voy a considerar como pareja secundaria y ya no sólo como cameos con la cantidad de protagonismo que estan tomando) Pero bueno, sólo espero que no les moleste el verlos por aquí. Y bueno, en este capítulo tambipen eh traido un poco más de lemon (No me maten, hago lo mejor que puedo con ese tema. Y la verdad espero no estar tan mala en esto porque mi mente me esta pidiendo un poco más de esto jugando un poco con el embarazo cada vez más notorio de Peter. ¿Alquien aquí tiene problema con los kinks? ¿Demasiado raro?). Lo cual me recuerda. Por ahí eh leido que en realida han dejado en mis manos lo del tema del sexo del bebé. (Aun falta un poco para eso pero de todas maneras los aliento a dejarme sus opiniones, después de todo nunca esta mal escuchar nuevas ideas)
> 
> Anyway, sólo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que les haya podido traer un poco más de alegría con esta preciosa pareja que se ha convertido en mi favorita (y que espero poder traerlos al lado oscuro y que se vuelvan tan fans del Starker como su loca autora,muajajajjajaja)   
> Muchas gracias por todo!  
> Espero leerlos pronto ;) 
> 
> Yuko


	3. Whatever he wants, give it to him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter está en su Segundo mes de embarazo y Tony aprende una gran lección: Lo que sea que quiera, dáselo. Quien sabe e incluso él mismo podría llegar a disfrutar de aquello.

 

"Tony" El nombrado escuchó la voz de su omega y sonrió adormilado al pensar en cómo incluso escabullirse entre sus sueños e incluso el genio juraba que podía percibir ese ligero aroma a miel, a café recién pasado y a un toque de chocolate de su pequeño. El genio gimió aspirando más de ese olor, Dios, Peter había comenzado a oler tan delicioso desde hace un mes y su alfa interior no podía sino gruñir de excitación ante esa apetecible fragancia que desprendía.

Un grave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando ese dulce aroma se hizo más intenso y entre sueños buscó a Peter. Quería tanto poder joderlo deliciosamente en ese momento. Quería comenzar a besar su tersa piel y a lamer su cuello mientras su olor a omega en estado, SU omega que llevaba a SU hijo, le embargaba los sentidos.

Tony sintió su polla ponerse dura cuando sintió un pequeño cuerpo pegarse al suyo mientras una pequeña nariz comenzaba a restregarse por su cuello. Dios, sí.

"Tony" esta vez la voz comenzó a sonar más desesperada y ante ese detalle el alfa abrió sus ojos, buscando alerta y escaneando los alrededores de la habitación en busca de peligro. Tenía que proteger a su esposo, su omega, su alma gemela y a su hijo.

"Tony" la voz de Peter nuevamente hizo que su atención volviera a concentrarse en el castaño que le miraba contrariado.

"Ey" logró pronunciar el mayor, aún con vestigios del sueño, con una ligera sonrisa al ver a su omega mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no perderse en la mirada chocolate a su lado. "¿Qué sucede?"

Peter le sostuvo la mirada con una mezcla entre malestar, culpa y vergüenza y cuando Tony quiso volver a preguntarle qué estaba mal el menor le respondió con un profundo sonrojo un "Tengo hambre."

Tony frunció el entrecejo mientras se debatía entre suspirar de alivio al encontrar que Peter estaba perfectamente bien o de frustración al haber sido sacado de sus sueños sólo por eso. Al final el alfa se decidió por simplemente soltar una pequeña risa a la par que pasaba su mano por su rostro ya completamente levantado.

Peter hizo un pequeño puchero ante la acción del menor y se sentó algo molesto sobre Tony "No le encuentro lo divertido al asunto, tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre." Comentó el menor parpadeando y Tony se dio cuenta que el más joven tenía los ojos algo vidriosos. Oh cierto, las náuseas se habían ido pero aún tenía que tener cuidado con los cambios de ánimo.

Las manos del alfa se elevaron hasta las mejillas del menor acunándolas. Peter le dirigió una mirada avergonzada y Tony se pateó mentalmente al hacer sentir mal a su joven esposo, en especial cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ciertamente ya era algo tarde. "Lo siento, cariño. Déjame levantarme y te traeré algo."

"No" negó el menor completamente avergonzado esquivando su mirada "Tienes razón" suspiró cerrando sus ojos "no debía haberte levantado, no sabiendo que aún debes estar cansado de esa tonta fiesta de negocios a la que tuviste que asistir ayer y que te tuvo ocupado casi toda la noche. Yo..."

"Está bien" aseguró el alfa atrayendo a Peter en un abrazo y acunándole en su pecho. "De todas formas es hora ya de levantarse, tengo que alistarme porque en dos horas tengo una reunión con los empresarios Alemanes y Pepper me matará si llego tarde."

"¿Vas... vas a salir?" el tono del voz desolado del menor le rompió el corazón al alfa. Iba a decir algo cuando Peter pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho luciendo completamente apenado. "Yo... uh... claro que irás, digo, es tu trabajo ¡No puedes simplemente faltar! Yo... estoy siendo un completo idiota y lo..."

"Ey," interrumpió el parloteo nervioso del más joven besando los labios sonrosados de Peter, haciendo que este se detuviera y se relajara en sus brazos. "Necesito que entiendas algo antes de que continúes," comenzó colocando una de sus manos bajo el mentón de Peter haciendo que él le mirara "no tienes porqué refrenarte en decirme lo que quieres, aún si eso incluye despertarme a las seis de la mañana porque tienes hambre o decirme que quieres que me quede a pasar el día a tu lado."

"No quiero interferir en tu trabajo, sé lo importante que es para ti-"

"Nada," interrumpió el mayor mirándole fijamente "absolutamente  _nada_ , es más importante para mí que tú o nuestro bebé."

Peter pareció por un instante afectado por la declaración, pero sólo fue un segundo ya que al siguiente instante los ojos chocolate volvieran a mirar al genio con profundo amor haciendo que el corazón de Tony golpeara con fuerza en su pecho. "Quiero que te quedes conmigo" susurró nerviosamente el menor cerrando sus ojos. "Y quiero fresas y arándanos con miel y crema batida"

Tony sonrió ante la petición antes de capturar los labios del menor en un suave beso. "Entonces dalo por hecho bebé"

El alfa comentó mientras comenzaba levantar con delicadeza el cuerpo de Peter con la intención de levantarse de la cama para complacer al más joven pero inmediatamente se vio detenido por ese.

Peter abrió sus ojos sosteniendo la mirada café por unos segundos, mirándole bajo sus largas pestañas ligeramente sonrojado y Tony realmente sintió su pene saltar ante la imagen. "No necesitas hacerlo en ese orden" comentó mientras observaba a Tony fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo ante sus palabras. Peter apartó la mirada algo nervioso antes de agregar un "primero quiero sentirte... dentro de mí."

Tony gimió ante las últimas palabras susurradas en voz baja antes de capturar con fuerza los labios de Peter dejándole jadeante y sonrojado.

"Me tienes, bebé" la voz de Tony estaba completamente cargada de deseo y Peter casi se sintió correrse sólo por escuchar la voz del alfa.

Peter mordió su labio inferior cuando Tony comenzó a levantar la camiseta negra del alfa que traía puesta y colocaba sus manos en sus caderas para finalmente comenzar a guiarlas hacia su abdomen tocando directamente su piel. "Tony"

Tony le quitó la prenda y sus ojos cafés inmediatamente viajaron a la pequeña curvatura en su vientre sonriendo.

Ahí estaba ese pequeño ser que él se dedicaría a cuidar y a amar junto a Peter.

Ahí estaba su pequeño, su hijo. Creciendo cada día un poco más. Haciéndose notar.

"Mi niño" susurró el mayor acariciando con dedos trémulos la porción de piel, casi como di tuviera miedo de tocar demasiado fuerte y hacerle daño. "Nuestro bebé."

Peter tomó la diestra de Tony con su mano y la guió hasta colocarla suavemente sobre su vientre cuando notó que el mayor parecía algo temeroso de tocar la zona. "Nuestro." Aseguró Peter sintiendo sus ojos aguarse por la dulzura con la que Tony le tocaba, sintiendo a través del vínculo la sensación del protección de su alfa para él y para su pequeño. Sintiendo también todo el amor y la felicidad que embargaban a Tony.

"No puedo esperar a tenerlo en mis brazos" comentó Tony desviando un segundo sus ojos para encontrarse con los miel contrarios, pero volviendo inmediatamente a mirar con atención ese lugar donde comenzaba a crecer su pequeño. "Tendrá tus ojos y tu sonrisa cálida y será el niño más bonito del mundo. Y yo estaré ahí para cuidarlo de cualquier idiota que quiera acercársele."

Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Peter ante las palabras de mayor. Si, definitivamente se imaginaba a Tony celoso ante la idea de que alguien se acercara a su hijo o hija. Aunque el menor se vio frunciendo el entrecejo con confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que el mayor le había llamado 'su hijo', haciendo alusión a un varón, desde el primer instante en que supieron de su existencia. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué te hace pensar que será un niño? Quizá sea una pequeña."

"Sólo lo sé." Respondió el mayor con un simple encogimiento de hombros y una media sonrisa.

Peter no le dio más vuelta al asunto. En realidad no pudo pensar en nada más cuando la mano de Tony comenzó a deslizarse sobre su ropa interior y a extraer su pene de esta.

"Es bueno que no uses ya esos tontos pantalones de pijama de Hello Kittie que solías llevar cuando recién te conocí. Es más, es bueno que no uses ningún pantalón para dormir." Comentó Tony atrapando entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja del menor, mordiéndolo ligeramente y sonriendo ladino.

Peter se sintió completamente avergonzado cuando recordó cómo el mayor le había visto una vez, una sola vez, aquellos pantalones y se había burlado de ellos por un mes entero haciendo que Peter desistiera en usar pantalones de pijama. Bueno, eso y que también descubrió que al mayor lo excitaba que llevara sólo una de sus camisas y su ropa interior para dormir. Y Peter no podía quejarse que también el disfrutaba de ello ya que no tenía mucha ropa de por medio con el mayor cuando se acurrucaban juntos bajo la sábanas. O cuando querían tener un poco de sexo por la mañana al despertar. O por la noche.

Peter iba a protestar ante lo dicho por Tony pero cuando este pasó su pulgar sobre la goteante punta de su pene todas las palabras murieron en sus labios y sólo pudo soltar un suspiro de placer ante la acción.

Tony, por su parte, miró con atención cómo Peter comenzaba a perderse en las caricias sobre su miembro. Cómo comenzaba a suspirar de placer cada vez que sus dedos repasaban la cabeza goteante de este o cuando sus manos se detenían a juguetear con sus testículos. O cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de carmín cuando masajeaba con su mano la longitud y luego comenzaba a mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo su mano, descubriendo la rosada cabeza del pene y luego cubriéndola de nuevo con el prepucio. Dios, Peter se veía reamente sexy cuando hacía todo aquello.

Cuando Tony sintió al menor comenzar a estremecerse entre sus brazos y cuando las manos de Peter se aferraron en sus pectorales en busca de apoyo fue que el alfa se dio por satisfecho en tentar al más joven y comenzó a recostarlo para así quitarle por completo la ropa interior y quitarse también la suya.

Los ojos miel de Peter viajaron hacia el duro y erecto miembro de Tony apenas este se vio libre y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios ante la vista. Dios, esa cabeza roja y goteante de pre-semen y esa ancha longitud adornada con algunas venas eran la perdición del menor. Por ello no estuvo consiente del tiempo que había estado admirando cierta parte de la anatomía del alfa hasta que notó que este le miraba sonriendo con una media sonrisa.

Peter sintió sus mejillas quemar cuando Tony soltó una suave risa ante su ligero desliz pero pronto se vio sonriendo ante la expresión totalmente sorprendida del mayor cuando en un movimiento tuvo al mayor tendido sobre la cama y bajo su cuerpo. "Vaya, supongo que es uno de esos momentos donde el estudiante ha superado al maestro." Comentó Tony sarcásticamente en un desesperado intento por no notarse ansioso cuando vio a Peter comenzar a descender por su pecho, bajando y dejando un pequeño camino de besos sobre el camino que terminaba en su erecto y más que ansioso miembro.

"Aprendí del mejor después de todo" Peter siguió trazando con sus labios y su lengua en la piel que se encontraba alrededor de la intimidad del mayor, tentándolo y desesperándole en partes iguales y Peter supo que había agotado la paciencia del alfa cuando Tony enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Sonrió ladino mirando los ojos cafés contrarios cargados de deseo antes de tomar el grueso miembro en un solo movimiento.

Peter cerró los ojos cuando Tony tiró de su pelo mientras un gruñido casi animal abandonaba los labios del alfa. Amaba llevar al genio al límite, amaba verlo perder la paciencia pero sobre todo eso amaba que él fuera el único que causa esas sensaciones en el alfa.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos cuando la punta del pene de Tony empujó en el fondo de su garganta. Peter respiró ligeramente por la nariz antes de retirar un poco el grueso miembro de su boca y comenzar con su lengua a trazar todos los surcos y las venas de este.

Realmente amaba tener aquel trozo de carne caliente en su boca. Le encantaba la manera en la que el peso se sentía sobre su lengua o el sabor que tenía cuando la punta de su lengua recolectaba las gotas que manaban del goteante glande o la manera en la que las venas se sentían al pasar su lengua sobre el tronco.

Peter gimió gustoso cuando Tony se empujó un poco más en su garganta extendiendo más su lengua para luego tomarle de rostro y retirarle hasta que todo su pene quedó fuera y sólo conectaba con su boca por el denso hilillo de pre-semen y saliva. Peter quiso volver a tomar el miembro pero las manos de Tony sobre sus mejillas le detuvieron.

"No bebé, si siento una vez más tu boca caliente envolverme me vendré en un segundo y te quiero ahora sentir envolviéndome en tu interior." Los labios de Tony buscaron desesperados los ajenos y Peter se vio gimiendo entre el beso y restregándose ligeramente contra las sábanas, buscando un poco de contacto para su ansioso miembro.

Tony observó el leve vaivén de las caderas de Peter y en su segundo sus manos estaban deteniendo el movimiento del menor mientras sus ojos le observaban llenos de deseo. "En cuatro, ahora." Demandó y Peter se vio siguiendo la orden en un parpadeo.

El mayor acomodó un par de almohadas bajo el pecho de Peter y se colocó tras él primero mirándole, apreciando la vista del menor con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás haciendo que su respingado trasero resaltara más. Tony se lamió los labios ante la vista y luego se agachó para comenzar a besar la tersa piel en la espalda del menor.

"Tony." Peter suplicó cuando la lengua del mayor hizo su camino entre el pliegue de piel y comenzó a lamer con delicia, gruñendo mientras mordía levemente un poco. Y para cuando la lengua de Tony comenzó a embestirle él ya era una masa de gemidos, palabras incoherentes y pequeños lloriqueos. "Por favor."

La boca del mayor se retiró y antes de que Peter tuviera tiempo para protestar ante el cese completo de atenciones sintió como el falo grueso de su alfa comenzaba a adentrarse cuidadosamente en él mientras que las manos de Tony comenzaban a acariciar su cintura y luego pasaban a su vientre, tocando con cariño la zona que ya se encontraba ligeramente distendida.

Peter gimió alto con sus dedos aferrándose a las almohadas, apretando el agarre y gritando cada vez que el glande de su alfa golpeaba su punto dulce y haciendo que se arqueara aún más en busca de contacto.

"Tony, Tony, Tony" Tony gruñía ante la desesperada voz de su omega rogándole por más, pidiéndole que siguiera,  _ahí, justo ahí._ Diciéndole que su pene le estaba volviendo loco con cada embestida. Que era perfecto. Que su estaba feliz de llevar a su hijo en su interior.

"Mío" gruñó Tony mientras sus manos vagaban cuidadosamente en el exacto lugar donde su pequeño se formaba. "Yo los voy a proteger, no voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a ustedes. No voy a permitir que nadie los dañe nunca. Soy tu alfa. Tú llevas a  _mí_  hijo. Mío"

"Tuyo" respondía Peter sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro ante la sensación de bienestar, de amor, de comprensión, de protección de parte de su alfa. "Soy tuyo, de nadie más" aseguraba mientras sentía su cuerpo comenzar a hormiguear y luego cómo su pene se frotaba dulcemente sobre las sábanas con cada embestida de Tony creando ese dulce placer. "Tú pusiste a mi bebé ahí dentro. A nuestro bebé. Soy _tuyo_  hasta el final."

"Dios sí. Mío. Te amo" y con ese último pensamiento Tony se dejó perder entre el dulce orgasmo mientras dejaba una de sus manos en el vientre de Peter y la otra la bajaba hasta bombear con fuerza el pene del menor arrancándole un grito de puro placer antes de sentir el cuerpo del menor convulsionar bajo el suyo y luego sentir su mano completamente empapada con el semen caliente de su omega.

"Te amo" le respondió entre respiraciones agitadas el menor cuando por fin encontró su voz mientras aún apretaba deliciosamente su miembro en su cálido y húmedo interior. "Te amo Tony"

 

 

Ross sabía que algo sucedía.

No sólo era el hecho que algo en su interior se lo estaba gritando, no. Él podía no ser un genio pero incluso él no era tan idiota como para pensar que un  _presentimiento_ podría aplicar con Strange. No, esta vez él estaba basándose en hechos reales para tal  _deducción._

Primero había estado el comportamiento esquivo del neurocirujano. Stephen había estado evitándole por un par de semanas y cuando Ross decía evitar era algo muy literal.

Normalmente podía encontrarlo en los pasillos del hospital o era común para él el ver al neurocirujano a menudo en su consultorio molestándole a él sobre su aburrido trabajo o asustando a sus pacientes, o haciéndoles perder la paciencia cosa que de alguna u otra manera siempre se relacionaba con la anterior. Y aún si ambos estaban demasiado ocupados, él con sus 'consultas rutinarias' y el neurocirujano con sus 'casos extremadamente excitantes' el alfa siempre encontraba una manera en la que puedan verse luego de los turnos ya sea tomando un café en la cafetería del hospital o en raras oportunidades (muy raras) comiendo algo de comida china en su consultorio cuando notaba que el famoso doctor había pasado varios días sin comer algo más decente que una taza de  _café, negro, con dos de azúcar._

Sin embargo en las últimas semanas todo lo anterior se había reducido hasta el punto en que ni siquiera se cruzaba con el alfa en algún pasillo de hospital y Ross sabía perfectamente que el idiota estaba aún trabajando ahí pues cada cierto tiempo escuchaba por los altavoces llamarle cada que una emergencia complicada arribaba. Y sabía que tampoco estaba en uno de sus excéntricas conferencias o galas organizadas por alguna prestigiosa revista médica en donde le darían más reconocimiento a su nombre como el  _'Médico Supremo'_ (como había escuchado que a veces le nombraban)

No. Todo aquello se reducía al simple hecho que el genio le estaba evitando. Y él no pudo evitar la desazón que le embargó ante aquel pensamiento.

Pensaba que al menos por la relación de amistad que el famoso médico le tenía al menos le diría que era lo que había hecho mal para que simplemente se alejara de él de un momento a otro y le evitara como a una pandemia. Pero parecía ser que ni siquiera a una relación de 'colegas' llegaba con el alfa si es que de un momento a otro se estaba comportando así.

_'Yo no tengo amigos Ross, yo sólo tengo uno'_  la voz barítono del neurocirujano se reprodujo en su cabeza y Ross casi pudo jurar que él podía ver en ese momento al alfa sonreírle de lado altivamente como siempre hacía cuando él comenzaba a dudar internamente que para el alfa significara algo más que 'la persona a quien recurría cuando estaba totalmente aburrido porque era el único que no le parecía tan idiota entre todo aquel mar de incompetentes médicos'.

Ross suspiró. Era cierto, el idiota sin tacto era su amigo y si se estaba comportando de aquella manera era porque algo estaba sucediendo. Y él encontraría la respuesta. A como de lugar.

 

 

"Chico. Creo que entraré a un coma diabético" Rhodey hizo una mueca cuando ingresó a la cocina y observó a Peter llevar a su boca una cucharada de cereal con leche cubierto de miel y crema chantillí. Su mueca se profundizó cuando sus ojos notaron una cajita de Donas a su alrededor cubiertas de Nutella y crema de maní.

Rodey sintió que su estómago hizo un extraño y nada cómodo flip cuando supo que el chico había estado comiendo todo aquello en alguna extraña mezcla que él no quería ni imaginarse a qué sabía. Diablos, él sabía que Tony tenía un  _diente dulce_ porque en más de una ocasión había sido testigo de cómo su mejor amigo comía cantidades desorbitantes de donas pero definitivamente no imaginó que hubiera alguien que le pudiera superar al genio. Y definitivamente no haciendo esas extrañas combinaciones.

Peter tragó un poco culpable lo que estaba masticando y luego sus ojos siguieron el mismo recorrido que las orbes oscuras de Rhodey hacían e inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse mal.

No se suponía que lo que estuviera comiendo pudiera ser bueno para él ni para su bebé. No podía ser bueno si con toda la cantidad de azúcar que estaba consumiendo podía hacer su propia pastelería personal.

¿Qué estaba haciéndole a su bebé? Pensó mientras sentía cómo la comida se revolvía en su estómago y cómo su garganta se comenzaba a cerrar ante la angustia. ¿Qué tan tonto podía ser para hacerle daño a su pequeño al comer de esa manera?

Peter parpadeó ligeramente mientras sentía sus ojos picar ante el sentimiento de culpabilidad mientras que a lo lejos podía aún oír al mayor comentarle que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada sano. Rhodey, por su parte, bromeaba con el más joven de cómo conseguiría unos cuantos dientes picados con tanta azúcar o de cómo de rellenito se vería si continuaba comiendo así aunque se detuvo abruptamente cuando observó que el castaño estaba demasiado quieto y demasiado callado y luego notó cómo los ojos del menor comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos y Rhodey simplemente se quedó ahora él quieto y callado.

"¿Chico?" la sonrisa ya se había borrado completamente en el rostro del coronel y ahora estaba comenzando a entrar un poquito en pánico cuando notó cómo unas lágrimas comenzaban a descender en las mejillas de Peter. Uh-oh. "¿Chico? ¿Estás- estás bien?"

"Lo siento" Peter le miró arrepentido tras sus ojos empañados y el cerebro de Rhodey simplemente hizo corto circuito. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿¡Qué había hecho?! Se preguntó mientras repasaba mentalmente sus palabras y trataba de encontrarle algún sentido al porqué el menor lucía como si le hubiera dicho que había matado a medio planeta con sus acciones "Yo no sabía que... "

Peter comenzó a disculparse y Rhodey estaba listo para presionar el botón de pánico y correr. "Ey, chico... Yo, sinceramente no sé qué hice mal pero- pero sabes que yo no... yo...uh"

"No" negó Peter bajando su mirada mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas que aún mojaban sus mejillas "Lo siento... lo que dice es verdad. Yo sólo... me dieron ganas de comer algo dulce y antes de que me diera cuenta yo ya estaba... Tiene razón, esto es malo y realmente no lo hubiera hecho si me hubiera dado cuenta que esto podría afectarle al bebé pero a veces puedo ser muy tonto y... Y creo que justo ahora lo estoy siendo. Digo... no tengo ni la menor idea porqué estoy llorando y... y... y yo..."

"¿Peter?" El sonido de alguien caminando hacia donde ellos se encontraban hizo que tanto el moreno como el más joven levantaran su mirada sólo para encontrarse con recién llegado Tony quien en un primer instante parecía bastante satisfecho al ver que sus dos personas favoritas estaban ahí, sin embargo al detener su mirada en Peter todo cambió.

Rhodey se quedó en silencio cuando la mirada de su mejor amigo pasó de Peter hacia él mirándole como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima. El moreno elevó las manos en señal de rendición y se alejó lentamente unos cuantos pasos del menor cuando la respiración de Tony se volvió errática y sus ojos adquirieron un peligroso brillo.

Desde que ambos se había conocido Rhodey jamás había tenido que lidiar con la parte alfa de Tony. Desde un primer momento en realidad ninguna de sus partes dominantes había salido a la luz pues ambos habían congeniado muy bien a pesar de ser dos alfas, sin embargo ahora Rhodey podía jurar que estaba a punto de ver al genio mostrarle aquella peligrosa parte y bueno, no es como si lo pudiera culpar. Tony había entrado y lo primero que había visto es a su omega llorando angustiado frente a un alfa y a pesar de su relación de años de hermanos, el moreno sabía que si no actuaba rápido las cosas se saldrían de control antes de que pudiera respirar.

"No le he dañado" fue lo primero que Rhodey pudo articular deteniéndose luego de poner distancia.

"Pues es jodidamente bueno saberlo. Pero te aconsejo que me digas porqué estaba llorando como si hubieras matado frente a sus ojos a un maldito cachorro." El tono en la voz de Tony era bajo y peligroso y Rhodey sabía que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar que su parte alfa actuara sobre él y muy internamente lo agradeció.

"Tony" la voz de Peter hizo que Tony desviara su atención rápidamente y este pareció más calmado luego de que pareció darse cuenta que el más joven estaba realmente ileso.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Yo sólo... Realmente no lo sé bien. Sólo estaba comiendo y Rhodey bromeó un poco pero últimamente parece que todo lo que hago es llorar y... y es estúpido porque pensé que unas donas con crema de maní y Nutella serían deliciosas pero ahora ni siquiera entiendo bien porque combiné todo aquello... sólo se me antojó" Peter gesticulaba un sus manos intentando explicarse pero parecía realmente frustrado por su intento, por lo que al final sólo suspiró agachando su cabeza. "Realmente no quiero poner en riesgo al bebé así que dejaré de comer esto y... Rhodey no tuvo la culpa. Lo siento."

Tony soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y cerraba sus ojos por un momento, en un intento por tranquilizarse.

"Lo siento" habló el genio luego de un momento mientras pasaba sus manos entre su cabello castaño. "Lo siento Rhodey, yo sólo... vi a Peter llorando y sólo vi rojo."

"Ey, está bien" la voz del moreno fue cálida pero eso no hizo nada ante el sentimiento de culpa que de pronto comenzó a hacer que los hombros de Tony cayeran un poco y que su rostro se contorsionara en una clara mueca de frustración.

"No. No está bien." Rhodey vió la cabeza de su mejor amigo negar mientras una sonrisa amarga aparecía en sus labios "No esta malditamente nada bien Rhodey. Casi cometo una grandísima estupidez."

"Es completamente normal que tu instinto alfa este casi a mil ahora que tu omega está esperando un bebé tuyo. Hermano, la verdad es que estaría preocupado si sólo te hubieras quedado ahí sin hacer nada. Hubiera tenido que llamar a Happy y hacer que el pobre permanezca al lado del chico de forma permanente durante su embarazo si es que notaba que no hacías nada cuando tenías a tu omega llorando con un alfa, que no eras tú, alrededor. Y tú, chico" esta vez el moreno giró su vista hacia el más joven quien lucía como si quisiera evaporarse "deja ya de lucir como si hubieras insultado a mi madre y levanta la cabeza. El único idiota aquí fui yo, no debí darte aburridos discursos sobre comida, ni que fuera el jodido capitán América. ¡Estás embarazado! Si alguien aquí tiene todo el derecho de comer lo que quiera eres tú ¡Por Dios, estás llevando el hijo de Tony Stark! ¡Eso ya de por si merece un premio!"

Rhodey sonrió cuando escuchó a Tony reír por lo bajo y cuando hizo soltar una risa al más joven. 

"Diablos Rhodey-bear. ¿Qué haría sin ti?" comentó Tony mientras se acercaba al militar y comenzaba a intentar besarle, riendo cuando este hizo una mueca y comenzó a alejar su rostro con su mano.

"Sigue intentado besarme y encontrarás la respuesta"

"¡Me amas!" rió Tony logrando abrazar a su mejor amigo y Rhodey vio que el chico también se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande viéndoles juguetear como tontos "¡No lo puedes negar!"

"¡No te amo! Y ya suéltame que tengo algo que hacer. No quiero arruinar mi ropa."

Rhodey supo al momento en que aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca que estaba jodido pues inmediatamente notó que tenía dos pares de ojos mirándole inquisitivamente sobre él.

"¿Tienes una cita?" Peter fue el primero en hablar y el condenado chiquillo tenía una media sonrisa en su boca y una mirada llena de emoción.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo, no... no es una cita es... es una salida simple. Los chicos de la Armada quedamos en reunirnos hoy" Vaya, pensó Rhodey, hasta él estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que la inventó aquella excusa. Lástima que no haya cumplido su principal propósito, el de engañar a Tony Stark.

"No" aseguró el genio mirándole con los ojos relucientes de emoción y una malditamente traviesa y malvada media sonrisa. "Tú NUNCA sales con 'los de la armada' a no ser que sean esas malditamente aburridas reuniones con la tira de pomposos y arrogantes viejos que tu llamas superiores. Además, estas usando  _el_  perfume."

"Estas loco."

" _Les Larmes Sacrées de Thebes_ " pronunció Tony y el moreno simplemente se detuvo en su camino a la salida. "Te regalé ese perfume hace tres años y desde entonces casi nunca lo has usado más que para la mi boda y... Oh..." Mierda.

Peter miró con intriga la escena, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y sus ojos fijos en ambos hombres y Rhodey se sintió morir de la vergüenza. Ey, ser afroamericano tenía sus ventajas pues estaba malditamente seguro que si fuera pálido en ese momento parecería la maldita nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

"¿Quién es?"

"Ya te dije que no es nadie."

"Es un él o un ella"

"Tony."

"Ya, claro. Si hubiera sido un él sería yo."

"¡Tony!"

"¿Qué, sourpatch? No intentes desviar la atención y dime ya quién la que está llevándose al amor de mi vida"

Para ese momento Peter ya estaba riendo cuando Rhodey golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tony y este hizo un puchero. Rhodey por otra parte sólo deseaba no haber pasado a molestar al cabeza de chorlito de su mejor amigo y al chico.

"¿Si te digo algo sobre el tema dejarás de fastidiarme?" suspiró el moreno sabiendo que si no hacía algo tendría al genio pegado a él fastidiándole.

"Cinco datos"

"Dos"

"Tres. Y tómalo o déjalo porque es mi última oferta"

"Bien" gruñó Rhodey cuando notó que tanto Peter como Tony tenían esa divertida sonrisa en sus labios. "Es una  _ella_ , omega y... no, no trabaja en la milicia"

"¡Eso es trampa, me dijiste dos cosas! ¡Yo ya sabía que era una mujer!"

"¡Bien!... ella- ella es hermosa. Como REALMENTE hermosa."

"¿Una modelo?" preguntó el genio elevando y bajando sus cejas mientras la maldita media sonrisa solo se agrandaba. "Dime su nombre. Si es una tienes que tener cuidado. Muchas de ellas no hacen más que causar problemas. Si me dices quién es yo te puedo decir si es buena o no. Sabes perfectamente que conozco bien a muchas de ellas y por primera mano puedo decirte quien no es más que una sucia..." Tony detuvo sus palabras cuando notó cierta mirada miel sobre él. Esta vez fue el turno de Rhodey de sonreír ladinamente. El karma te da tan duro como tú le das a los demás. Gracias jodido karma.

"¿Conoces a muchas de ellas por primera mano?" la voz de Peter tenía un ligero toque de angustia y el brillo de diversión que hasta hace unos segundos tenían sus ojos ya no los mostraba más en los ojos del ingeniero.

Rhodey vio a Tony apresurarse a llegar hasta el más joven y a este último mirar al genio con sus ojos llenos de dolor. Esa era su señal para irse. Sabía que Tony manejaría la situación y estaba seguro que no le gustaría quedarse a ver cómo, exactamente, lo hacía.

Además, era mejor aprovechar que Tony estaba muy ocupado con Peter en ese momento y no prestaría atención a que él recogería su cita en el mismo edificio donde se encontraba actualmente, sólo que unos pisos más abajo. Pues sí, James Rhodes tenía a otra  _Parke_ r en mente de la cual preocuparse y probablemente ella ya lo estuviera esperando a él en su piso.

 

 

"¿Por qué estás evitándome?"

"Puedes ser un poco más específico, Ross"

"Stephen..."

"Yo no estoy evitándote. ¿Por qué razón lo haría?"

"No lo sé, dímelo tú." Preguntó el neurocirujano rodando sus ojos con ironía, sin embargo se detuvo cuando notó algo de angustia teñir los ojos marrones del omega. Stephen sabía que Ross tenía razón y que de alguna manera él estaba actuando como un estúpido chiquillo pero es que hace unos días había una idea que había estado en su mente y que por alguna razón no se la podía quitar. Una idea que le estaba comenzando a molestarlo porque le estaba haciendo entrar en un terreno que definitivamente él se negaba a querer ingresar.

Y que los  _sentimientos_  simplemente eran para él algo impensable. Él nunca los había tenido por nadie y se negaba a creer que eso le estuviera ocurriendo ahora. No.  _Los sentimientos son del bando de los perdedores._ "Escucha, yo..."

"Stephen" El nombrado suspiró mientras se giraba hacia Christine quien al parecer pensaba volver a intentar ponerlo a trabajar. "Tenemos que ir al quirófano. Paciente de 26 años, transferido de emergencia por un accidente mientras practicaba paracaidismo. Contusión grave, múltiples facturas, pérdida de sangre por heridas expuestas. Llegó inmovilizado, el impacto causó un grave daño en su columna y..."

"Aburrido"

"Los amigos del paciente dicen que no abrió el paracaídas a tiempo y por eso fue el accidente..."

"Aburrido"

"Es un paracaidistas profesional. Esto no fue un fallo de equipo. Sus amigos insisten en que hace un par de meses su movilidad ha estado comprometida, que de pronto el paciente se caía sin razón alguna y que sus movimientos era 'raros'"

"¿Raros?" Stephen se detuvo en su intento de huir de la doctora girándose ligeramente. Ross sintió su estómago removerse cuando notó que Christine sonreía ya que al parecer había logrado capturar la atención del cirujano.

"Como si tambaleara y como si pareciera que fuera a caer en cada paso. Además, indican que parecía como si de un día a otro el sólo hablar era difícil."

"Degeneración espinocerebral"

"Imposible, no..."

"Marcha tambaleante e inestable, tropiezos frecuentes, movimientos lentos, inestables, habla comprometida. Probablemente está en su etapa inicial. Ahora no puedo hacerle los exámenes motores pero quiero que les digas que ordene una prueba de ADN, una resonancia magnética y quiero el equipo necesario para una electromiografía. ¡Oh, es Navidad!" comentó Stephen mientras miraba a la mujer y la tomaba del rostro sonriendo. Christine lucía una brillante sonrisa mientras sus ojos parecían brillar un poco ante la excitación del galeno.

Stephen pareció despertar un poco de su ensoñación cuando notó por su visión periférica que Ross había adoptado una postura algo incómoda y que lucía una sonrisa que para nada llegaba a sus ojos.

El alfa frunció el entrecejo pero antes de que pudiera hablar el castaño ya se había girado y comenzaba a caminar. Aunque antes de que este se vaya Stephen logró captar lo que el omega había dicho en voz baja.

"Ya no necesito una explicación, creo que está más que claro lo de estar  _casado con tu trabajo_ "


	4. Hello there

 

"Entonces ¿podremos saberlo en la próxima cita?"

Ross parece despertar de pronto cuando la voz de Peter le saca de entre sus pensamientos encontrándose a la pareja que había llegado para su chequeo del cuarto mes y así poder descubrir si dentro de unos meses le darían la bienvenida a un pequeño o a una pequeña a la familia. Por ello sonríe con calidez a la pareja intentado ocultar su desliz mientras vuelve su mirada al ecógrafo y sus ojos se pasean por la pantalla mirando con fascinación la pequeña vida comenzando a hacerse notar.

A pesar de haber sido médico hace varios años ya y de haber visto más de una vez un embarazo, ya sea masculino o no, siempre se asombraba por la hermosa vista que podría resultar el ver cómo poco a poco un nuevo ser comenzaba a crecer y tomar forma; cómo poco a poco se desarrollaba, casi como un milagro. Ross no pudo evitar sonreír porque, a comparación de sus tiempos cuando era médico militar y normalmente se encontraba con vidas siendo destruidas por una guerra sin sentido, ahora tenía la oportunidad de poder ver la vida desde otro ángulo. Desde el punto de vista donde ves cómo un milagro comienza a formarse y no rogar por un milagro para que una persona más no muera en sus manos.

"Lamentablemente hoy parece ser que cierto travieso o traviesa no quiere ser visto, pero podrán verlo en un par de días." Comentó negando con una sonrisa el galeno mientras notaba que por más intentos que hacía por buscar un mejor ángulo, parecía ser que el pequeño o pequeña de ese par simplemente no quería cooperar. "Les programaré una nueva cita para el jueves y con un poco de suerte podremos determinar si deben comenzar a comprar rosa o azul."

"Yo no estoy tan preocupado por eso." Comentó Tony riendo ligeramente pues sabía que eso no sería ningún impedimento para que su pequeña familia amara a su nuevo bebé cuando ya estuviera listo para llegar y eso lo confirmó con cada reacción de ellos.

Pepper había sido una de las más emocionadas con el tema, junto con May, la más ansiosa. Su mejor amiga había apostado porque sería una 'pequeña' la que vendría y había comenzado a traerles en cada visita un nuevo ajuar en dulces tonos rosas pasteles o unos juguetes interactivos que parecían ser comprados en distintas partes del mundo, Tony supuso que provenían de cada viaje o conferencia al extranjero a la que ahora ella asistía en representación de él ahora que ya había decidido quedarse completamente en cerca de Peter en caso de que este le necesitara. Rhodey también se mostraba ilusionado y bastante ansioso por la llegada del bebé apostando a que sería un pequeño.  _"Un niño Tones, uno que te hará comprender todos los dolores de cabeza por lo que me has hecho pasar desde que te conocí, genio."_ exclamaba el militar apuntando a Tony con un dedo y meneándolo mientras una media sonrisa cubría su rostro.

Happy... el buen Happy era otra historia, pensó Tony mientras recordaba que a veces cuando veía a Peter solía escucharle murmurar un  _'Por favor Dios, que no hable a la misma velocidad que el chico. Por favor.'_  mientras miraba al cielo. Tony sólo podía reír ante ello, porque Pepper muchas de las veces oía lo que decía y terminaba pegándole en el brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero sobretodo porque Tony sabía bien que su amigo estaba (a su muy peculiar manera) también a gusto y feliz por la noticia.

Y finalmente May, quien a pesar de haber regresado a Queens hacía un par de semanas, no había dejado de llamar ni un solo día para asegurarse que Peter estuviera bien y para preguntar por el progreso de la pequeña, pues junto con Pepper creía firmemente que sería una niña la que llegaría.

Toda su familia estaba feliz y aguardando ansiosos por el bebé y eso era todo lo que podía pedir Tony, porque sin importar si fuera un pequeño o una pequeña la que vendría, él sabía que la o lo amaría con todo su corazón y que viviría para protegerlo o protegerla al igual que a Peter.

"Sé que, sea niña o niño, tendrá una familia que lo amará y lo cuidará y eso es todo lo que importa." Terminó el genio tomando la mano de Peter y depositando un beso en el dorso de esta, mirando a su esposo sonreír algo avergonzado ante el gesto.

"Pero tú crees que será un niño" debatió el más joven volviendo su mirada hacia el monitor donde se podía escuchar perfectamente latido que le hacía saber que su bebé estaba ahí, que era real y no un maravilloso sueño.

"Yo lo sé." Guiñó Tony esta vez acercándose a los labios de Peter y robándole un beso que le dejó con un hermoso color en las mejillas.

Ross miró con una sonrisa la escena aunque en su interior un tenue sentimiento de tristeza y un pinchazo leve de celos le embargo al saber que su suerte era diferente ya que al parecer ni siquiera tenía la amistad que una vez creyó tener de la persona por la que había caído enamorado.

El médico cerró sus ojos sintiendo una sonrisa amarga pugnar en sus labios mientras negaba. Nadie más que él era el culpable por haberse permitido creer en que Stephen podría interesarse en él, o en alguien.

En su cabeza pudo escuchar la voz profunda del neurocirujano burlarse de él.

 _'Los sentimientos es un defecto químico que se encuentran en el lado del perdedor, Ross'_  recordó que una vez él le había dicho mirándole fríamente. No había nadie más culpable que él por ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que Stephen Strange podía equivocarse y ahora él lo estaba comprobando.

.

 

"¿Entonces?" Tony enarcó una ceja cuando lo primero que le recibió al ingresar a su pent-house junto a Peter fueron los rostros emocionados de sus amigos quienes les miraban con curiosidad y emoción. Bueno, Pepper con euforia, Rhodey con curiosidad y felicidad y Happy con 'desinterés' aunque Tony podía ver perfectamente la mirada de su amigo por unos segundos mirarlos con interés y expectación antes de volver a su papel de 'no me importa'.

Claro que toda la fachada de este último se vino abajo cuando luego de unos segundos sin respuesta exclamó un "¡Oh vamos, dejen el drama y dígannos de una vez!" acercándose hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Tony sonrió con malicia mientras negaba. Yep, esa esa su familia.

Los rostros de los presentes se giraron hacia Peter cuando este soltó un suspiro y apretó ligeramente los labios, un gesto que Tony reconoció como la forma del menor de evitar hacer un puchero y parecer un niño.

"¿Sucedió algo malo?" preguntó Pepper con algo de temor, la sonrisa que antes lucía completamente borrada y en su lugar una clara mueca de preocupación. Rhodey y Happy miraron al genio esperando su respuesta pero antes de que pudiera hablar Peter se le adelantó.

"¡Uh-no!" contestó apresuradamente el más joven con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas mientras negaba con sus manos frenéticamente. Tony se apiadó de su esposo mientras sonreía cálidamente y le besaba la frente.

"No sucedió nada malo Peps," comentó el genio tranquilamente "es sólo que no logramos descubrir si sería un niño o una pequeña." Tony notó el entrecejo de su mejor amiga fruncirse y continuó. "Al parecer tiene la misma timidez de Peter porque no quiso mostrarse de frente ante nosotros."

Rhodey miró con una media sonrisa notando con gracia cómo el omega hacía un puchero y miraba indignado al genio. "O quizá tiene tu genio y sólo tuvo un mal día"

"¡Ey, se supone que estas de mi lado!"

"Bueno..." Comentó el militar evitando la mirada de Tony y acercándose lentamente al lado del más joven "Peter es quien mejor cocina así que..."

"¿¡Me estás traicionando por comida!?"

"No." Se apresuró a decir Rhodey negando con su cabeza y sonriendo ladinamente, para segundos después mirarle sin expresión alguna. "Te estoy traicionando porque mientras él me alimenta tú me llevas al hospital"

"¡Fue sólo una vez cuando estábamos en el MIT! ¡Y yo nunca pensé que la leche que había usado para preparar la salsa aquel día estaba malograda!"

"Amigo, cuando fui a revisar la leche al día siguiente esta estaba cuajada. ¡Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta que algo estaba mal!"

"¡Pensé que era algún tipo nuevo de marca o de presentación, ya sabes... incluso viene en polvo! ¿¡Por qué no lanzarían una 'leche cuajada'?! "

"Oh ya olvídenlo." Intervino Pepper antes de que el par de revoltosos continuaran, aunque aun así pudo escuchar el  _'para ti es fácil olvidarlo, a mí me tuvieron 3 días en el hospital y no pude volver a ver la misma salsa Bechamel en mi vida. Era mi favorita'_  pronunciado por el militar quien tenía un deje de nostalgia en la mirada "Y aquí nadie tiene lados Tony."

Apenas Pepper terminó de hablar notó que todas las miradas, en especial las del genio estaban posadas en ella haciendo que la rubia les devolviera una mirada confundida. "¿Qué?"

"¡Trajiste un conejo de más de un metro y medio a Peter al siguiente día que les contamos del bebé! ¡Y una enorme canasta de frutas!" exclamó divertido Tony mirando el leve rubor que comenzaba a trepar por las mejillas de su mejor amiga.

"El conejo era para el bebé y las frutas le hacen bien a Peter"

"¡A mí solo me diste un libro que se llamaba 'Cómo ser un buen padre, esposo y alfa, para idiotas'!"

"Te haría bien leerlo, tiene muy buenos consejos sobre el embarazo y el nacimiento, además de unos consejos cuando la pequeña nazca."

"Primero, aún no sabemos si será niña. Yo digo que será niño." Comentó lo último el genio en un susurro pero con una dulce sonrisa. "Y segundo, ¿en serio Pepper, un libro?"

"Bueno, pero fue la única vez que..."

"Cada vez que Tony o alguno de nosotros hace llorar a Peter tú nos das un golpe." Comentó el coronel y Happy respondió con un fuerte '¡Eso es cierto!'

"Y todos los fines de semana van a esos raros spas que te aplican lodo en la cara."

"¡Nos dan masajes y Peter puede practicar técnicas de relajación!" enunció Pepper con toda la calma posible "Además no es lodo cualquiera, es lodo un lodo medicinal traído de..."

"Lo que sea, al final es lodo y restos de cosas muertas como gente y animales."

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Además llamas al mocoso por lo menos una vez al día para 'asegurarte que todo esté en orden'" interrumpió Happy al notar que su esposa parecía estar al borde del ataque con el comentario del genio.

"Sólo me cercioro que Tony no haya metido la pata."

Tony miró a su amiga con gesto sorprendido mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho y fingía una mueca de dolor "Me duele tu idea que tienes de mí."

"Cariño, te amo pero a veces puedes ser un poco idiota."

"Es cierto" corearon tanto Happy como Rhodey logrando sacar una suave risa en el chico.

"Pero Happy, mi amigo, sí está de mi lado." Se apresuró a hablar el de ojos cafés luego de un momento en el que todos parecían de pronto haberse pasado de bando mientras se dirigía hacia el nombrado y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro en gesto de camaradería.

"Bueno, usted me paga y el mocoso me cae mal aún -y más cuando está con sus cambios de ánimo-"Contestó el hombre enfatizando sus palabras con sus manos "Así que sí, digamos que estoy de su lado jefe."

Tony lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos antes de exclamar un "Convenido" logrando que todos rieran. Los ojos del genio se detuvieron específicamente en su joven omega quien lucía realmente alegre y no pudo pedir en su vida nada más que lo que ya tenía.

.

 

Christine Palmer cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse respirando lentamente y evitando así llevar sus manos hacia el cuello del neurocirujano y apretar con fuerza y retorcer lentamente y...

Inhaló hondamente y esta vez retuvo unos segundos el aire deteniendo así el tren de sus pensamientos en cómo poder asesinar a su colega antes de abrir los ojos y acercarse con toda la calma posible hasta donde Stephen Strange se encontraba discutiendo con otro médico en plena sala de operaciones. Era toda una fortuna que la cirugía estuviera terminada o estaba completamente segura que los que necesitarían una camilla serían los dos médicos que en ese momento ella miraba furiosamente.

"Cállense" Siseó ella levantando uno de sus dedos obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de los dos alfas. Dios, ella era una omega que eso no significaba que iba a tolerar un comportamiento tan penoso e poco profesional sin hacer nada. "Cállense o juro que ahora mismo iré al comité y les informaré sobre todas sus estúpidas peleas y estoy muy segura que ellos concordarán en que a pesar de ser grandes médicos, ninguno de ustedes dos se librará de un despido junto a una enorme mancha en sus expediente por tal comportamiento."

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un momento pero Christine sabía que la suerte no duraría demasiado. Y bueno, no se equivocó.

"Si el doctor West no fuera tan idiota estoy más que seguro que esta discusión no tendría lugar. El paciente hubiera muerto de haber seguido sus instrucciones"

"No tienes ninguna base pare decir eso, Strange" Nicodemus West saltó rápidamente, sus ojos refulgiendo ira "Mi método era completamente seguro contrario a lo que tú hiciste ahí ¿Crees que eres Dios,  Strange?  Pues te tengo una información, no lo eres. Tu método no fue lo que sacó con vida al paciente hoy, fue pura suerte."

"No hables en voz alta West, bajas el Cociente Intelectual en todo el hospital." Rodó los ojos el neurocirujano mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, aunque antes de cruzar la puerta se volvió su mirada hacia el equipo médico que había estado junto a él en la operación, pero centralmente hacia West. "Ten por seguro que lo de hoy no fue suerte, fue un buen uso del conocimiento y el un buen uso de las probabilidades que teníamos. No puedo culparte si no lo entiendes lo que hago pero deja de estorbar en mis métodos. Creo que hasta un idiota como tu puede entender eso."

Christine observó el rostro de Nicodemus West tornarse completamente rojo de la ira mientras Stephen abandonaba la sala de operaciones. Y luego sólo pudo suspirar cuando de unos minutos después de que West también abandonara la sala, el resto del equipo comenzara a susurrar sobre lo realmente agotador que era para todo el personal médico todo el asunto de la pelea de ambos galenos y de cómo últimamente tanto Strange como West habían estado más irascibles.

Lo cual era cierto, pensó la doctora mientras también abandonaba la sala, ambos hombres habían estado bastante más insoportables de lo normal en los últimos días pero nunca pensó que llegarían hasta el extremo que llegaron hace un momento. Tanto Stephen como Nicodemus siempre habían sido lo suficientemente profesionales como para arreglar sus desacuerdos fuera de la vista de los demás pero parecía que últimamente ni siquiera podían estar en una misma habitación juntos.

Christine negó con la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar a Stephen y hablar con él antes de que la situación se saliera de control por ello comenzó a dirigirse con rapidez hacia el estudio del neurocirujano aunque tuvo que detenerse a medio camino cuando vio al alfa parado unos pasillos más adelante.

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el neurocirujano pero se detuvo en cuando observó que el este parecía observar con atención hacia un punto en particular antes de apretar sus manos y comenzar a dirigirse en la dirección contraria hacia donde hacía estado mirando. Christine dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto donde Stephen había estado observando unos momentos atrás y la imagen de West y Ross conversando en uno de los pasillos fue lo que captó su atención.

La omega apretó ligeramente los labios antes de comenzar a caminar en la dirección en la que el neurocirujano se había dirigido, aunque en su mente aún se entraba la imagen de Everett Ross quien negaba con su cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Nicodemus West. 

.

 

Al inicio Ross había estado bastante curioso cuando, hace unos momentos mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, se viera de pronto siendo interceptado en uno de los pasillos por Nicodemus West ya que su relación con dicho doctor siempre había sido muy lejana, es decir, sabía perfectamente que el médico trabajaba en la misma área que Stephen ya que siempre le escuchaba a este último quejarse de lo idiota que podía ser su colega, pero nunca había hablado con él antes más de lo estrictamente necesario o saludos ocasionales. Pero lo que sin dudar algunas le había tomado de sorpresa fue que el alfa le comenzara a hablar sobre Strange y que luego de pronto le preguntara sobre si sabía el por qué el inusual comportamiento de este.

"No eh visto al Doctor Strange hace ya varias semanas más que en los pasillos así que no sé a qué se refiere." Había comentado Ross lo más impasible que podía mientras sentía la mirada evaluadora del otro galeno sobre él. El saber un poco del neurocirujano y el pequeño destello de preocupación que le habían dejado las palabras de West había hecho que de pronto ese sentimiento de querer volver al ver Stephen vuelva con más fuerza en él, pero rápidamente había empujado aquello.

"Eso es bastante inusual también, Doctor Ross" respondió el otro médico con una media sonrisa que no le hizo una pisca de gracia al omega. "Después de todo ustedes  _siempre_  están juntos"

"No sé a qué se refiere doctor West o qué es lo que está implicando-" comenzó Ross hablando lentamente y bajando el tono de su voz

"Yo no estoy implicando absolutamente nada doctor Ross" interrumpió el otro médico sonriendo inocentemente haciendo que el cuerpo del omega se tensara ante el acto. "Solo me parece algo raro que ustedes dos, el dúo del que todo el hospital comenta siempre, no estén juntos y que curiosamente su desligue coincida con el hecho del inusual comportamiento de Doctor Strange."

"No entiendo tampoco el por qué el comentario, después de todo el comportamiento del doctor Strange nunca ha sido muy 'usual'" El omega no titubeó ni un segundo en mantener la mirada en el otro médico, si West creía que simplemente iba a adoptar una postura sumisa ante él solo por el maldito hecho de que era un alfa estaba muy equivocado. "Y tampoco entiendo en qué estaría relacionado aquella 'inusual conducta' con el hecho de que el Doctor Strange y yo no hablemos. Después de todo nuestra relación es puramente profesional, no veo cómo mi ausencia le podía afectar."

"No nos engañemos doctor Ross. Ambos sabemos que no es verdad."

Ross sintió su estómago retorcerse ante la declaración con el sentimiento de que esta conversación no le guiaría a nada bueno, sin embargo se forzó a relajarse y a no mostrar ningún signo de que lo dicho le hubiera afectado. En su lugar forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y fijó su mirada en el alfa ahora que le miraba curioso. "Escuche doctor West, no entiendo que hay detrás de toda esta pequeña charla y no tengo intenciones de intentar entenderlo pero déjeme dejarle en claro algo, el hecho de que el doctor Strange sea un alfa y yo un omega no quiere decir que tenga que saltar a conclusiones de ese tipo, ambos mantenemos una buena relación profesional pero nada más que ello, no podría decir que ni siquiera lleguemos a un nivel de amistad" lo último fue apenas un susurro, y Ross no pudo evitar que cierto tinte de amargura se reflejara en sus palabras, quiso añadir un  _'eso Strange me lo ha dejado muy en claro'_ pero simplemente dejó ese pensamiento para él. "Ahora si me lo permite, quiero ir por un café antes de tener que volver a atender a mis pacientes." comentó Everett antes de darse vuelta y disponerse a seguir su camino, sin embargo las palabras del otro galeno le detuvieron por completo.

"Sabe doctor Ross, es una pena que usted diga eso. Digo, el doctor Strange no parecía que pensara eso hace unos segundos cuando usted lo dijo."

Ross volvió su mirada hacia el maldito engreído para ver cómo este esbozaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y de victoria mientras miraba hacia uno de los pasillos donde él pudo ver perfectamente bien una figura alta bastante conocida perderse entre las enfermeras y los pacientes que iban y venían y Everett sólo quiso conectar su puño en el rostro del hombre y borrarle aquella sonrisa, sin embargo el frío que comenzó a embargarle le impidió incluso el correr hacia donde Stephen se perdía entre la multitud. Eso y la imagen de Christine Palmer apresurándose a alcanzar al neurocirujano. 

.

 

A Peter le pareció que los días pasaban demasiado lento hasta que por fin llegó el jueves. Tony, por su parte, simplemente sonreía tranquilo ante la inquietud de su pequeño omega cosa que hacía que Peter le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿No tienes curiosidad?" preguntó Peter nervioso mientras esperaban al doctor Ross sentados en unas confortables sillas a la par que miraban cómo una enfermera preparaba todo para el ultrasonido que pronto le realizarían.

Tony sonrió al castaño mientras una de sus manos alcanzaba la del menor y la apretaba suavemente. "Digamos que estoy bastante confiado en que acertaré."

El alfa se ganó una hermosa sonrisa de parte de su esposo y no pudo evitar acercarse hasta besarlo suavemente. Para cuando ambos se separaron fue Tony el que sonrió con diversión al notar el suave sonrojo en las mejillas del menor sin embargo tuvo que apartar su mirada de Peter cuando la joven enfermera aclaro su garganta y, algo abochornada, les habló. "El doctor Ross no tardará en llegar. Necesito ir a revisar unas cosas ¿está bien si los dejo un momento?"

Tony iba a responder un muy elaborado comentario sobre el hecho que no le molestaba en lo absoluto quedarse con su esposo, solos, en un consultorio y con bastante cosas con las que podría jugar un momento con él pero al parecer Peter intuyó sus pensamiento, o simplemente se dio cuenta de la sonrisa ladina que tenía, porque se apresuró en agregar un  _'estaremos bien'_ junto a una sonrisa antes de que la joven se marchara.

La sonrisa ladina del alfa se profundizó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada pero inmediatamente sus planes de juguetear un rato con Peter se vieron interrumpidos escucharon la puerta abrirse nuevamente y luego notaron a Ross entrar.

Tony cerró sus ojos tragándose un suspiro de frustración, sin embargo al abrirlos se vio con la figura de un Everett Ross bastante desmejorado. Peter al parecer también notó rápidamente aquello pues un par de ojos preocupados buscaron los de Tony.

"Lamento llegar tarde" se disculpó el omega con una sonrisa algo cansada mientras saludaba. Tony miró al médico perderse un momento en sus pensamientos pero inmediatamente pareció adoptar una postura más calmada en cuando comenzó a examinar primero a Peter y luego prepararlo para la ecografía colocándole un poco de gel sobre su vientre y aquello le recordó un poco a Tony la forma en la que Strange también se relajaba y se perdía en su mundo cuando comenzaba a envolverse en su trabajo. Por un momento la mente del genio se preguntó si cierto autoproclamado 'alfa sin sentimientos' tenía algo que ver en todo aquello pero se vio distraído por cierto sonido que había comenzado a reconocer donde fuera.

"Sus latidos son estables," comentó Ross mirando hacia la pantalla y moviendo el pequeño aparato que tenía sobre el vientre de Peter unos centímetros "ahora sólo tengo que encontrar lo que buscamos."

Tony miró la pantalla donde se podía visualizar unas pequeñas manchas y luego...

"Parece que siempre lo supo." Tony escuchó mientras sonreía grandemente y parpadeaba rápidamente intentando así alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos, aunque luego de que sus ojos notaran cómo Peter miraba con la misma fascinación que él el monitor donde su pequeño se movía mientras unas lágrimas corrían libremente, la tarea de evitar avergonzarse por soltar a llorar se le hizo titánica. "Es un niño" completó Ross sonriéndoles genuinamente y con alegría para luego volver sus ojos hacia la pantalla donde todos podían ver al pequeño mientras escuchaban los fuertes sonidos del corazón del bebé hacer eco.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que Tony sintiera las lágrimas de absoluta felicidad descender mientras sonreía antes de que se agachara hasta poder robarle un beso a su pequeño Peter porque Dios, no podía estar más agradecido y más feliz porque no sólo tenía a su lado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sino que ahora esa misma persona le había regalado lo más hermoso en toda su vida: un pequeño niño que pronto llegaría a traer más color a su vida y a robarles el corazón a él y a toda su familia.

Y en medio de aquella felicidad Tony supo que aún tenía a una persona a la que tenía que agradecerle, la misma persona que tanto él como Peter habían aprendido a querer y a llamar amigo. La misma persona que miraba la pantalla con una sonrisa cansada y un semblante resignado. Everett Ross.

.

 

"Así que aquí es donde te ocultas" Stephen apretó sus puños mientras intentaba de esta manera calmarse e ignorar al recién llegado. Tal vez si lo ignoraba lo suficiente se iría, o al menos eso quería creer, sin embargo sus esperanzas se vinieron al piso cuando escuchó unos pasos recorrer su despacho.

"Fuera Stark, no tengo tiempo ni estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus tonterías en este momento. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

"Cómo esconderte y hacer a un lado al único hombre en este vasto universo que parece ser capaz de no sólo soportarte, sino también quererte."

"Fuera" gruñó Stephen levantando sus ojos sólo para dedicarle una mirada llena de rabia al alfa.

"Y pensé que eras inteligente"

"¡Fuera!" Stephen gritó mientras su puño impactaba contra su escritorio haciendo que varios de los papeles que había estado revisando terminaran en el suelo. Sin embargo se arrepintió de esto cuando vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Stark. Quizá hubiera sido mejor lanzar su puño contra los dientes del genio, pensó apretando la mandíbula.

Stephen cerró sus ojos mientras se calmaba y luego comenzaba a buscar sus llaves, no se quedaría a darle el gusto al maldito de Stark.

"Así que esa es la solución a todo ¿Huir?"

Esta vez Stephen no respondió en lo absoluto, en su lugar recogió su abrigo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida completamente en calma. Stark podía apostar su maldito ego que no jugaría su juego.

"¿Sabes qué pasará si no reaccionas ahora _, Sherlock_?" preguntó Tony exasperado mirando al otro alfa quien lucía bastante desinteresado "¿Qué te pasará?" puntualizó el genio apretando los puños. Dios, ese hombre a veces podía ser todo un idiota cuando se lo proponía.

"Oh, déjame adivinar. ¿Me quedaré solo?" respondió con aburrimiento el neurocirujano entornando sus ojos y mirándole ya exasperado también.

"¿Sólo?" preguntó Tony riendo sin una pizca de gracia sintiendo la ira comenzar a trepar en su cuerpo "No, no seas tan obvio. Quiero decir, terminarás sólo de cualquier manera, por la maldita forma en la que te comportas. No. Si tú no paras esta maldita farsa de 'No necesito a nadie' terminarás sin corazón." Susurró fríamente el genio. Sabía que estaba siendo jodidamente cruel, realmente lo sabía, pero si no lo hacía sabía que luego se arrepentiría por no haberle puesto un poco de razón en la mente del alfa.

Tony miró las orbes azules verdosas mirarle con ira unos segundos antes de contestarle fríamente. "Eh sido informado por fuentes confiables que no tengo uno."

"Pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad." Contestó el genio apretando los puños, resistiendo el impulso de levantar uno e impactarlo en el maldito rostro del idiota que tenía frente a él para finalmente rendirse y comenzar a alejarse.

Al menos tendría la conciencia limpia, pensó Tony aunque una parte de su interior se revolvió dolorosamente al pensar en que eso no lo hacía sentirse ni un poco mejor. 

 

.

 

"¡Papi, papi!" Una pequeña niña de largo cabello rubio corría por la habitación hasta llegar a la sala donde se hallaba la figura de un hombre de cabellos azabaches quien tomó en brazos a la pequeña que mostraba una sonrisa muy grande y feliz.

"No es seguro correr por la casa." Reprimió el hombre con calidez mientras depositaba un beso sobre los dorados cabellos de su hija, los mismos del color de su esposo, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a la pequeña que señalaba con su dedito hacia la sala.

"¡Es tío Tony!" anunció la pequeña logrando atraer la atención no sólo de su padre, sino también de un joven de ojos azules que también estaba en la misma habitación. "¡Están hablando de tío Tony!"

Tres pares de ojos miraron con atención la entrevista en donde hablaban de la carrera de Tony Stark como presidente de una de las industrias de ingeniería más famosa mundialmente y cómo es que ahora el famoso genio afrontaba una nueva etapa en su vida mientras en los titulares unas letras grandes anunciaban: 'EL nuevo heredero de Industrias Stark' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo perdón. La verdad es que había olvidado completamente el actualizar la historia aquí y luego tuve unos problemas con la cuenta. Pero bueno, ya todo solucionado traigo dos nuevos capítulos.
> 
> Espero que puedan continuar la historia porque esto apenas está por ponerse interesante. "Not everything is rosy..." (el capítulo en el que estoy trabajando) es un cap que les recomiendo que no lo lean si sufren del corazón porque van a odiar a personas que amaban y van a conocer a nuevas que probablemente los sorprendan y a otras que los van a hacer querer gritar (y no por sorpresa). Seguiremos viendo más EverStrange pero nos enfocaremos más en nuestra pareja principal: Tony y Peter. Así que preparense. 
> 
> Muchas, muchas gracias a las personas que votan y que comentan esta historia. Realmente ayudan a esta autora a inspirarse ;)
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!
> 
> Yuko.


	5. Not everything is rosy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A los casi ocho meses de embarazo todo iba perfectamente bien, pero no todo en la vida es color rosa. La felicidad, lamentablemente, no puede durar para siempre.

 

Tony mordió su diestra hecha puño mientras su otra mano, resbalosa por el jabón, comenzaba a hacer círculos en la punta de su pene.

Pensó en Peter y en cómo él se pondría de rodillas ante él y en cómo tomaría su miembro en su boca. Primero le daría una tentativas lamidas a la punta poniéndole énfasis en su uretra y luego comenzaría a colocar besos pequeños sobre el glande, después con su lengua comenzaría a trazar un pequeño camino de arriba abajo en su pene y rasparía apenas con sus dientes las venas marcadas en el tronco para finalmente tomar su miembro grueso centímetro a centímetro haciéndole boquear y gruñir.

Gimió frustrado cuando, a pesar de tratar de imitar la sensación con su mano, el placer no dio paso a la esperada corrida que necesitaba.

Tony abrió sus ojos levemente estampando la mano que había estado usando para tratar de satisfacerse sobre las baldosas, gruñendo desesperado cuando notó su pene dolorosamente duro y sensible tras haber estado intentando alcanzar el clímax sin éxito alguno por más de quince minutos. Uso su derecha para alcanzar su pene de nuevo pero siseo con dolor cuando esta apenas hizo contacto con la cabeza ligeramente púrpura y ya ni siquiera volvió a intentar en tomar el tronco de su pene que ya tenía un color rojizo por la fricción.

"¡Dios!" Esta vez fue su puño el que se estrelló contra la pared antes de que su mano fuera a tomar la llave de la ducha cambiando la temperatura del agua de cálida a helada en un segundo. Tembló un momento cuando el chorro del agua le golpeó la espalda pero gruñó desesperadamente cuando esta hizo contacto con su sensible miembro.

Quiso salir de la amplia y elegante ducha y correr hacia el cuarto y tomar a su esposo de las muñecas y arrastrarle con fuerza a la ducha para luego enterrarse en ese dulce espacio cálido y apretado.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños cuando el recuerdo de hace un par de semanas le sobrevino.

_Tony había acompañado a Peter al control y todo había estado muy bien. Incluso habían logrado charlar un poco sobre cómo es que planeaban que fuera el nacimiento y si ya estaban preparando todo en casa. También hablaron acerca de cómo los antojos habían estado disminuyendo poco a poco y que ahora Peter ya no le obligaba a prepararle algo en medio de la noche. Sin embargo cuando Peter se había levantado un poco para acomodarse su ropa luego del ultrasonido Tony había visto que Ross había fruncido ligeramente el entrecejo mientras los ojos del médico se centraban en unas marcas rojizas alrededor de la cintura del menor._

_Tony quiso aclarar las cosas en ese momento pero sabía que no sería muy cómodo para Peter que de pronto comenzara a disculparse por las marcas que sus dedos habían dejado anoche por sujetarlo con algo de fuerza cuando comenzaba a ayudar al menor a subir y a bajar sobre su miembro. Por ello había decidido quedarse un momento luego de la consulta para, bueno, aclarar las cosas._

_"Es completamente normal que tengan la necesidad de mantener relaciones en esta etapa del embarazo. El cuerpo de Peter segrega más hormonas durante estos meses y tu cuerpo responderá a ello." Comentó el doctor ante sus estúpidos intentos de aclarar el significado de las marcas en el cuerpo del omega sin que pareciera que estaba dañándole de algún modo. "Sin embargo, me gustaría sugerirte que mantengan la intensidad baja. En estos meses tan cercanos al nacimiento lo mejor es tomar precauciones"_

'Tomar precauciones' se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del genio mientras sentía el agua helada caer sobre su cabeza.

Tony sabía que quizá estaba siendo algo paranoico al respecto, después de todo la recomendación había sido 'bajar la intensidad' no 'entrar en un celibato' sin embargo cada vez que Peter se acercaba a unos centímetros del él el olor dulce y embriagante del menor que cada vez se hacía más intenso no hacían nada más que comenzar a calar en su cordura y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en enterrarse profundamente en su esposo y marcarlo y joderlo hasta que estuviera seguro que nadie se atrevería siquiera a respirar el mismo aire que Peter sin saber que era suyo y que era él quien había puesto un bebé en su vientre.

Y simplemente, ante todo lo anterior, no estaba completamente seguro de poder estar junto al menor y mantener la 'intensidad baja' por lo que Tony en los últimos días había optado por mejor encerrarse en su taller y sumergirse en su trabajo y, cuando simplemente se encontraba demasiado frustrado porque sentía que necesitaba marcar a Peter con su cuerpo, había optado por salir por unas horas y si eso no funcionaba (porque, diablos, él a veces sentía como si de un momento a otro su cuerpo lo traicionaría y saltaría a Peter como si fuera una dona luego de un año de dieta) optaba por satisfacerse él mismo (lo cual resultaba horriblemente mal y sólo lo terminaba dejando más frustrado, como ahora) para finalmente terminar en una ducha tan fría que le dejaba los músculos entumecidos y la garganta jodida.

 

Gracias al cielo había encontrado también algo que hiciera que su mente dejara de pedirle a gritos el querer saltarle encima a Peter pues hace un par de días se había encontrado con alguien que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, alguien que estaba causando los suficientes dolores de cabeza como distraer su mente de su frustrada visa sexual. Aunque la verdad no sabía cuál de las dos opciones le terminaría volviendo loco al final.

Tony suspiró cerrando la llave, al menos su erección había bajado lo suficiente como para no ser un problema.

Él podría soportar la frustración sexual y un poco de migraña.

Tal vez. 

.

 

Cuando Peter se levantó Tony no estaba a su lado, otra vez.

Cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba no pensar en cómo los últimos días Tony parecía haber puesto distancia entre ellos, intentando pensar en cómo eso no le dolía y le hacía sentir como si algo estuviera mal. Porque ese era el presentimiento que no abandonaba.

Al inicio era Tony encerrándose en su laboratorio, primero por un par de horas hasta llegar al punto de quedar encerrado ahí casi todo el día lo cual no había pasado desde que Peter conoció al genio. Luego estaba esa sensación de que apenas Tony lo veía, el alfa parecía estar dispuesto a huir por las montañas a quedarse un par de segundos junto a él lo cual había sido un cambio bastante notorio ya que desde que su embarazo comenzó Tony siempre busca una excusa para estar a su lado, acariciando su vientre o trayéndole comida o haciéndole el amor (o todas esas juntas) por eso es que cuando supieron del bebé Tony puso a Pepper como su reemplazo en la empresa y mientras él se dedicaba absolutamente a él.

Y quizá ese había sido el problema, pensó Peter. Quizá Tony simplemente estaba un poco abrumado por pasar de pronto de ser un hombre que continuamente estaba moviéndose y trabajando a permanecer en cada momento junto a él.

Y esa había sido la razón por la que Peter no le había dicho nada a Tony sobre lo destrozado que le hacía sentir el que ahora lo evitara, por eso Peter simplemente le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a Tony cuando este lo saludaba rápidamente y se encerraba en su laboratorio o simplemente lo ignoraba.

Pero hace un par de días hubieron dos cosas que le hicieron sentir como si el piso que le sostenía comenzaba a desmoronarse tragándole a él.

Primero estaba el hecho de unas curiosas llamadas que ponían de un humor terrible al genio y a esto se le acompañaban unas salidas largas que muchas veces terminaban con el genio llegando tarde y con unos ligeros aromas dulces impregnados en él que hicieron que su estómago doliera. Es decir, sabía que en la compañía no sólo se relacionaba con alfas, después de todo en este punto incluso omegas podía tener un alto cargo ejecutivo. Pero por alguna razón esto era diferente pues Peter había captado el mismo aroma a manzanilla y miel durante la última semana que coincidentemente Tony había pasado la mayoría del tiempo fuera.

Y si eso no bastaba para que su cabeza comenzara a volverse loca con las ideas estaba el hecho de que por alguna razón Tony parecía no tener ni la menor intensión de intimar, es más, si Peter pudiera describirlo diría que al parecer el alfa le huía nada sutilmente a ello pensó mientras recordaba cómo hace unos días había intentado despertar a Tony con unos besos suaves y unas caricias en su ingle y este había casi volado de la habitación como si tuviera propulsores.

Peter apretó ligeramente sus manos sintiendo en su diestra su anillo de matrimonio que por alguna razón en ese momento parecía pesarle demasiado.

 

.

 

"Ven a trabajar para mí." Repitió el genio cansinamente por quinta vez en el día. El joven a su lado entornó sus ojos mientras volvía a comer su helado con tranquilidad aunque Tony sabía perfectamente bien que estaba cerca de quebrar su paciencia por la manera casi asesina con la que empuñaba la cucharita con la que comía.

"Stark Industries es sólo una empresa, como tú una persona como cualquiera." Los ojos azules del joven miraron con desinterés a Tony mientras se encogía de hombros, sonriendo internamente cuando miró a Tony bufar con ironía y quitarse sus lentes de sol permitiéndole al más joven ver perfectamente los ojos color chocolate del alfa.

"Eso no es cierto,  _niño_ " respondió el genio con una media sonrisa elevando su barbilla y mirándole con seguridad. "Yo soy especial, diferente. Soy Tony Stark y mi empresa es justo como yo."

El más joven bufó pero Tony pudo ver claramente la sonrisa en los labios del contrario antes de que volviera a comer su helado.

Después de aquello ambos se quedaron en silencio tranquilo. Tony pensó en cómo había extrañado al más joven, cuánto había extrañado el simplemente verlo sonreír o escuchar su voz hablarle de nuevas ideas, de nuevos proyectos o simplemente intentando molestarle.

El alfa suspiró, habían pasado ya varios años, pensó mirando un momento al joven omega que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Notó que ahora ya no tenía los mismos rasgos dulces del pequeño que conoció, que su voz ya no tenía las mismas notas juguetonas sino que en su lugar parecía haber adquirido el mismo sarcasmo que él, que los ojos azul cielo ya no miraban todo con la curiosidad de un pequeño sino que ahora examinaban cuidadosamente. Tony supo que el pequeño niñito que había conocido un día y con el cuál había congeniado instantáneamente por su inteligencia y su sagacidad había crecido dejando frente a él un joven bastante apuesto y con una inteligencia aún más aguda. Porque definitivamente Tony ya no tenía frente suyo al mismo niño que conoció hace casi diez años atrás. Y parte de sí extrañó un poco a ese pequeño revoltoso mientras que la otra estaba increíblemente orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido.

"¿Por qué lo haces, niño?" El chico se dio tiempo para terminar el postre antes de cerrar sus ojos y respirara profundamente aguantando el aire mientras que Tony miraba su café casi intacto que aún sostenía en sus manos.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te casaste y te enlazaste, además nos enteremos que serás padre dentro de poco."

"¿Nos?"

"Loki y Thor vinieron a Tennessee hace un par de meses junto con Freya. Ella vio en televisión la entrevista donde anunciaban que pronto Stark Industries tendría un heredero cuando Loki y ella estaban en casa y no paró de hablar de ello por varios días según sé."

"¿Has estado manteniéndote en contacto con él y no conmigo?" Tony no quiso que sus palabras salieran como si lo estuviera acusando, realmente no lo quiso. Él sabía perfectamente que el joven había congeniado bien con Loki desde el primero momento en que los presentó, tanto como había congeniado con él, pero aquella información le hizo confirmó algo que él había estado sospechando todo ese tiempo. Él había sido el único al que el chico había hecho a un lado.

"Lo suficiente para saber que sigue amenazando a Thor, diciéndole que no quiere un hijo más o Freya se quedará sin padre"

"Ese suena como Loki" El genio no pudo evitar soltar una risita. "Aunque no puedo creer que Beach-Boy no se haya salido con la suya y le haya dado a Freya un hermanito. Después de todo ella ya debe estar un poco grande." Comentó Tony sonriendo con nostalgia y pensando en cómo aquella pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que no veía hace un par de años. Claro que había mantenido contacto con su mejor amigo, el  _'dios de las mentiras'_  y con  _'rubiales'_ , pero desde que ellos se fueron a Noruega a dirigir la compañía desde ahí le fue cada vez más difícil el tener sus frecuentes charlas y aunque sabía que hace un par de días ambos habían llegado a EE.UU por un viaje de negocios, con lo del embarazo de Peter y sus demonios internos no había podido aún quedar con ellos.

"Quizá aproveche y les diga personalmente lo de Peter" comentó el genio pensativamente luego de un momento completamente ajeno al hecho de que la mirada azul del omega parecía haberse endurecido un poco.

"Deberías estar con él y con tu hijo ¿Por qué sigues aquí intentando evitar que trabaje en Odison Industries cuando sabes bien que yo ya fui aceptado ahí?"

"Eres un ingeniero, como yo. Crear, inventar es para lo que vivimos. Thor no tiene la tecnología que yo tengo, su empresa se iniciaría contigo en el campo de la ingeniería. Industrias Odinson es famosa por su desarrollo en el campo de la metalurgia tú no..."

"Ellos quieren expandirse y soy la persona más indicada para el trabajo."

"Yo te puedo dar las herramientas que necesitas. Mis laboratorios tienen la tecnología de punta en electrónica que es justo el tema de tu tesis." Explicó el alfa aunque comenzó a exasperarse al notar que parecía que el más joven no estaba en lo absoluto dispuesto a escuchar. "¡Desperdiciarás tu talento! ¡Sabes cuánto tiempo te tomará el poder crear un avance lo suficientemente grande para que destaque en el campo! ¡Podría tomarte años hacer lo que harías conmigo en meses!"

"Entonces comenzaré desde cero." Desestimó el chico con un encogimiento de hombros. "Tú también lo hiciste."

"¿Es por el dinero?" preguntó Tony luego de un momento. Se estaba cansando y el hecho de que estuviera ya bastante frustrado con las cosas que estaban sucediendo con Peter en casa no ayudaba en lo absoluto. "Sabes que te pagaré, por Dios, estarás a cargo del área y la única persona encima de ti seré yo. Y ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por mi porque sabes que nunca eh rechazado tus propuestas ¡Tus ideas son revolucionarias, incluso para mí!"

El más joven apretó los puños mientras las palabras del genio se repetían en su cabeza. Si el maldito viejo supiera lo que estaba diciendo no habría usado esas palabras. Él quiso replicar que de hecho  _él_   _sí le rechazó una vez_  y que era justamente  _él_   _la única persona que quería encima suyo_ , pero no necesariamente en ese contexto.

"Ya arreglé el tema de la paga. Ese no es ni por el mínimo el problema."

"¿Entonces cuál?"

"¡El maldito problema es que quiero que me dejes en paz!" gritó al genio el de ojos azules mientras su puño chocaba contra la mesa. "¡Quiero sentirme libre por una jodida vez en mi vida!"

Harley Keener pudo sentir el dolor reptando en su cuerpo cuando notó la impresión y un tinte de malestar en los ojos café del mayor y él quiso gritar. Quería gritarle que no era a él al que le huía, que nunca había sido a él. Que todo ese tiempo que evitó mantener contacto con el alfa no había sido más que un desesperado intento por quitarse ese sentimiento por él, por verlo de la misma manera en que lo veía cuando lo conoció, con ese amor dulce y no con una pasión que lastimaba. Aunque, pensó él con amargura, quizá ni siquiera eso serviría porque estaba completamente seguro que aún desde el primer momento en que él vió a Tony Stark el sentimiento había sido intenso, porque él podía apostar que desde el inicio él se había enamorado del alfa, aun cuando sólo era un maldito niño.

"Lo -uh, lo siento" se disculpó el genio intentando sonreír y Harley lo odió, porque era exactamente las mismas palabras, el mismo rostro apenado y dolido que le mostro cuando él le dijo lo que sentía hace varios años atrás. "Yo no debí... es cierto. Es sólo que... es sólo que realmente me importas."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el más joven con voz rota y agradeciendo que el establecimiento estuviera casi vacío por lo que nadie más que el hombre que tenía frente suyo le escuchara de esa manera, de nuevo.

"Eras un niño Harley" comenzó Tony apretando entre sus manos la taza de café. Mierda, realmente lo necesitaba pero por alguna razón su estómago dolía tanto que estaba seguro que si lo tomaba lo vomitaría al instante. "Te conocí cuando apenas eras un niño y te ví crecer."

"Él tiene mi maldita misma edad, Tony."

"¡Estuve durante casi toda tu infancia y parte de tu adolescencia, Harley!" gritó exasperado el alfa conectando sus ojos café con los azules y sintiendo su estómago apretarse al ver la expresión dolida del más joven. "Te amaba, sí. Pero yo había sido tu única figura paterna en tu vida y tú pudiste haber malinterpretado las cosas."

"Dímelo claro, Tony. Sé sincero. No me amabas de la misma forma." Respondió con amargura el menor negando con su cabeza. "Porque créeme que yo tenía en claro mis malditos sentimientos hacia ti ¡Yo jamás te ví como mi padre! ¡Ni.una.maldita.vez!" habló en voz baja "¡Te quería conmigo, te quería para mí! ¡Quería que me besaras y me marcaras! ¡Eso no es lo que se siente por una 'figura paterna', Tony!"

Tony cerró sus ojos sintiendo su cabeza comenzar a martillarle dolorosamente pero principalmente evitando mirar esos ojos que aún le seguían viendo con anhelo pero que también estaban manchados con dolor, con rechazo.

No quería dañarlo, nunca quiso dañarlo. Él estaba dispuesto a todo pero no quería herirlo, no a él. Pero qué podía hacer si no podía darle aquello que él quería.

"Una vez." La voz del joven fue un susurro pero aun así él pudo oírlo por lo que levantó su mirada hasta llevarla hacia los ojos cielo que le miraban con desesperación. "Por favor."

.

 

Stephen miró la pantalla de su laptop, paseando sus ojos en la pantalla de la laptop frente a él abriendo su cuenta privada.

Había recibido aquel mensaje hace un par de días mientras se encontraba haciendo una investigación sobre un caso de un nuevo paciente con el que hace poco se había topado cuando su teléfono había vibrado, sin embargo en ese momento se encontraba tan centrado que no le había tomado la más mínima atención, después de todo el sumergirse en su trabajo había sido como un suspiro, un escape de su mente a Ross y a todos pensamientos de  _hogar_  que le traían.

Pero ahora, en la soledad de su enorme y lujoso pent-house, el aburrimiento había atacado lo suficiente como para traer a su memoria aquel mensaje pendiente.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la pantalla por un momento antes de que suspirara.

Vaya, realmente la vida jugaba cartas inesperadas, pensó mientras se detenía a observar el remitente.

Quizá era la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando y que solucionaría de la manera más rápida y eficaz posible todo aquella lucha interna y le daría un fin a aquella necesidad que le estaba costando su juicio.

 

.

 

"¿Tony?"

Tony saltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Peter en la oscuridad pero inmediatamente se recompuso y le ofreció una sonrisa al más joven "Lo siento ¿Te desperté?"

"No, es sólo..." Un aroma a miel y a manzanilla le llegó a Peter haciendo que se detuviera y fijara sus ojos miel en Tony. El genio le miró con curiosidad ante su pausa y Peter le otorgó una suave sonrisa. "No es nada. Y dime ¿Tuviste alguna reunión hoy?" preguntó suavemente el omega "Saliste desde temprano, pensé que hoy pasaríamos la mañana viendo películas."

"Lo siento. Tuve que salir y... me tomó un poco más de lo previsto" se disculpó el mayor mientras se dirigía hacia el baño y unos minutos después se escuchó el ruido de la ducha.

"No importa" desestimó el menor mientras se levantaba siguiéndole, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse un poco ante la vista de Tony bajo el agua "Podemos hacerlo mañana."

"De hecho... creo que tendremos que aplazar un poco la maratón de películas. Mañana tengo algo importante que hacer y no creo que pueda esperar más." Comentó luego de un momento el genio mientras se enjuagaba y luego tomaba una toalla para secarse.

Tony miró los hombros del omega caer un poco y se odió a sí mismo por ello. Diablos ¿qué estaba haciendo? "Pero luego de eso estaré desocupado y podremos quedarnos toda la noche viendo esas películas creepy antiguas." Continuó luego de un momento mientras ataba la toalla a su cintura y se acercaba Peter para tomarlo en sus brazos y darle un suave abrazo.

Peter se quedó mirando un momento al alfa vestirse y prepararse para ir a la cama mientras él le observaba cerca de esta, sintiendo sus piernas demasiado débiles, como si de pronto tuviera un gran peso encima. Un enorme peso que lo estaba aplastando poco a poco.

"¿Está todo bien?" la voz de Tony le sacó de sus pensamientos. El mayor le miraba con expresión preocupada y Peter pudo detectar la angustia en su voz.

Por alguna razón esto sólo hico que se le hiciera un poco más difícil respirar y que sus ojos picaran pero Peter tragó el nudo en su garganta y le sonrió a Tony. "Sí, sólo un poco cansado."

"Bien" murmuró el genio pasando sus dedos por las mejillas de Peter y atrayéndolo hasta que ambos estaban acostados, la cabeza de Peter descansando en el pecho del alfa. Sintiendo los latidos acompasados de este pero no encontrando confort en el sonido.

"Tony." Un pequeño  _uhm_ adormilado como respuesta por parte del genio hizo que el más joven cerrara los ojos mientras se concentraba en encontrar palabras, en encontrar su voz para pronunciarlas también.

"Si algo estuviera mal, me lo dirías" susurró Peter luego de un momento, su mano subiendo hasta encontrarse con la diestra del genio, aquella que lucía un anillo a juego con el suyo. "¿verdad?"

La respiración acompasada del genio, lamentablemente, fue toda la respuesta que menor recibió. Aún así Peter cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo estaba bien... y que aún ese no fuera el caso, lo estaría mientras Tony estuviera junto a él.

 

Tony abrió sus ojos lentamente unos minutos después cuando sintió a Peter relajarse contra su cuerpo y su respiración volverse más suave. Miró por un momento el rostro relajado del menor y luego sus ojos bajaron hacia los labios rosados entreabiertos y lo sucedido hace unas horas.

El genio respiró profundo escuchando nuevamente las palabras que su pequeño le había susurrado antes de quedar dormido.

 _'Si algo estuviera mal, me lo dirías'_  Cómo le decía lo que estaba sucediendo a Peter, lo que había sucedido. Cómo le decía a su esposo, su alma gemela, su omega y la persona que estaba llevando su hijo sobre... Harley. ' _¿verdad?'_

Tony suspiró profundamente, primero tenía que arreglar las cosas. Primero tenía que poner en claro las cosas. Y esta vez, por primera vez en su vida, necesitaba su ayuda.

Por ello no dudó ni un momento en deslizarse sigilosamente de la cama y tomar su teléfono.

Antes de marcar el número en su celular y salir de la habitación miró una última vez a Peter durmiendo profundamente mientras sentía su garganta cerrarse ante la vista.

 

.

 

Pertenecer a la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos no es un trabajo fácil y Rhodey lo sabe perfectamente desde hace ya muchos años.

Las misiones muchas veces pueden ser complicas y demandan, algunas de ellas, grandes cantidades de tiempo y dedicación ya que en su gran parte, y al menos él siendo un Coronel, se les asigna misiones secretas en donde deben pasar un tiempo completamente desconectados e incomunicados con la familia.

Y era eso específicamente lo que detestaba de su trabajo.

Si bien era cierto que el servir a su país formaba una gran parte de su vida, también lo era su familia. Su familia sanguínea y su familia que él mismo había construido para sí con los años: Tony, Pepper, Happy, Peter... y ahora May, con quien llevaba una relación de un par de meses pero que en ese poco tiempo se había vuelto una pieza indispensable en su vida. Por ello las últimas semanas se habían convertido en un completo suplicio ¡No podía saber absolutamente nada de ellos!

Y luego estaba el hecho que desde hace un par de días tenía una cierta sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

Y llámenlo idiota por ello pero ese maldito sentimiento (o sexto sentido, o corazonada, o como sea) realmente funcionaba en su vida diaria y normalmente (casi siempre) se activaba cuando algo malo sucedía con Tony. Es más, ahora que lo piensa detenidamente ha llegado a la conclusión que esa 'sensación' apareció en su vida cuando apareció Tony en ella. Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta como era Tony y la cantidad de problemas que este atraía no le sorprendía que haya desarrollado ese 'sentido de intuir de que algo andaba mal' por el genio.

Sin embargo, lo que lo tenía algo ansioso era el hecho de que 'eso' lo estaba comenzando a inquietar. Mucho.

Rhodey llevó sus manos a su rostro mientras respiraba e intenta tranquilizarse.

Mierda, quizá sólo estaba siendo paranoico. Quizá simplemente era el hecho de que extrañaba a su pequeña y loca familia y ya.

Yep. Definitivamente era eso. Nada malo estaba sucediendo y cuando volviera a casa y le contara a Tony de aquello seguramente podrían reír un rato de todo esto.

Estaba seguro que Tony le diría algo como 'ya se te pegó las manías de Pepper amigo' o 'necesitas dejar de pasar tanto tiempo al lado de ella Sugar-plum' o simplemente reiría y diría algo como 'Amo a Pepper, pero necesitamos una noche de chicos o simplemente creo que comenzaremos a querer ver películas con DiCaprio y a escuchar a las Spice Girls'

Si, intentó tranquilizarse Rhodey mientras volvía a concentrarse en la misión, de seguro todo estaba bien.

 


	6. 'Just when you think things cannot get any worse, they will' -Murphy's Law-

****

**.**

"Es bueno saber que aún vives" Fueron las primeras palabras que Tony recibió apenas ingresó en el elegante piso. Una media sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del alfa mientras se acercaba para saludar al hombre de cabellos azabaches quien también devolvió la misma media sonrisa e invitó al genio a ingresar en la amplia sala hasta guiarlo hasta el sofá.

"No creo que mi muerte pasaría inadvertida en el mundo. Ya sabes, Soy Tony Stark. Ningún medio en la prensa se perdería tan gran noticia."

"Me puedo dar cuenta que tu vida no pasa desapercibida aún en los medios. En especial luego de ver el otro día los titulares gritando que pronto tu compañía tendría un nuevo heredero."

Un silencio se cernió entre los dos hombres antes de que Tony comenzara con la disculpa.

"No." Advirtió la otra persona haciendo que el genio cerrara la boca inmediatamente. "Aunque debo admitir que fue injusto el que no me lo dijeras teniendo en cuenta que tú fuiste la primera persona que supo de Freya"

A pesar de que las palabras parecían destilar reprimenda, Tony supo también encontrar el toque cálido y divertido con el que el hombre las dijo por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Técnicamente tú no me lo contaste, yo lo adiviné y tú simplemente pensaste que lo sabía y terminaste confesándomelo antes que a Beach-boy"

Un risa se escuchó y Tony fijo su vista en el hombre que tenía la misma sonrisa ladina que él en ese momento mientras las orbes esmeralda del recién llegado brillaban con diversión. Tony observó con cariño al hombre que tenía frente suyo mientras pensaba que luego de todos esos años, su amigo aún se veía igual de... diva que la primera vez que le conoció.

Loki Laufeyson entró a su vida cuando era sólo un adolescente de apenas quince años por medio de su padre y él estaba más que seguro que era la única cosa buena que el viejo hizo en su vida sin que se diera cuenta. Había sido en una de aquellas pomposas galas que Stark Industries organizaba cuando Howard le presentó a Laufey y a su joven hijo, quien al ser mucho más joven que él, lucía mucho más aburrido con todo aquella fiesta de viejos magnates.

Decir que ambos habían congeniado desde el primer momento sería la mentira más grande del universo, su primer cruce de palabras había sido lo que algunos llamaría 'la perfecta oportunidad para crear un enemigo' pero aún así, luego de unas horas y de descubrir que o se llevaban bien o literalmente morirían del aburrimiento, ambos pudieron darse cuenta que no eran tan distintos. Después de todo ambos entendieron rápidamente que el sarcasmo, la sagacidad y la inteligencia eran cosas que compartían y con las que podrían trabajar para por lo menos y no matarse cuando estuvieran cerca.

Claro que nadie pensaría que serían esas tres cosas las que los unirían hasta convertirlos en buenos amigos a pesar de la distancia, ya que Loki y su familia vivían en Noruega. Y bueno, a esa amistad par de años más tarde se les uniría Thor Odinson con quien su amigo se casaría luego y tendrían una hermosa hija, Freya Odinson Laufeyson.

"Thor aún no sabe que tú fuiste el primero en saberlo y si quieres conservar tu cabeza en su lugar te recomiendo que nunca lo menciones frente a él."

"Jamás se me ocurriría hacerlo" comentó el genio con una sonrisa "¿Y dónde están ellos?" preguntó luego de un momento luego de buscar a su alrededor y no encontrar a nadie. "Pensé que vinieron a Nueva York los tres"

"Vinimos los tres pero ambos salieron por unas horas al Central Park. Freya ha estado hablando de ese lugar por meses y ni ella ni Thor quisieron esperar hasta la tarde para poder visitarlo los tres juntos."

"Lamento hacer que te pierdas el paseo."

"Claro, con lo que me encanta estar en lugares llenos de gente y niños ruidosos." El tono sarcástico mientras el azabache cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y enarcaba sus ojos logró arrancar una risa al genio "Además un poco de tiempo para descansar me vendría bien, creo que entre el comienzo en la escuela de Freya pronto y las relaciones exteriores que tengo que manejar en la empresa necesito un momento."

"O quizá estés poniéndote viejo" comentó el genio con una media sonrisa observando los ojos esmeralda lanzarle una mirada asesina.

"Te recuerdo que eres algunos años mayor que yo, Hombre de Hierro." Comentó divertido el omega al ver que Tony simplemente negaba riendo. "Aunque creo que ese apodo simplemente ya no va contigo. No desde que conseguiste a alguien que traspasara tu 'armadura' y lograra llegar a ti."

Tony sonrió ligeramente ante esas palabras mientras su pensamiento iba directo a Peter y a todo lo de los últimos días y luego guardó silencio un momento intentando encontrar la manera de decirle a su amigo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en su vida. Decirle... todo. Sin embargo le era bastante difícil el poder hablarlo.

"Harley ya habló contigo."

Tony sonrió tristemente. Demonios, realmente había extrañado mucho al maldito 'Dios de las mentiras' en su vida. El azabache era una de las pocas personas que parecía leerlo con facilidad y que tenía un raro talento para poder saber lo que le ocurría, siempre había sido así y ahora después de tantos años Tony podía decir que las cosas no habían cambiado ni un poco.

"Sí." Contestó el genio cerrando un momento sus ojos y siéndose completamente exhausto. "Y creo que me siento de la misma manera que hace 10 años atrás."

*****

"¿Peter?" la voz de Pepper hizo que el menor se sobresaltara un poco. La rubia, por su parte frunció en entrecejo ante la acción. Peter lucía algo tenso y también algo cansado pensó Pepper mientras sus ojos azules recorrían las ojeras algo marcadas y el tono un tanto pálido de la piel.

"Pensé que regresarías hasta hoy por la noche" comentó el joven algo sorprendido.

"La última reunión terminó siendo pospuesta para dentro de unas semanas. Uno de los inversionistas principales tuvo un accidente cuando viajaba a Hong Kong para reunirse con nosotros. Obviamente la compañía lamenta todo lo ocurrido y nos pidió un poco de tiempo para esperar su recuperación y así firmar el contrato, pero todo ya está prácticamente listo, lo de la firma son meros formalismos así que básicamente tendremos carta libre para operar ahora junto a una de las más grandes empresas Chinas." Explicó la rubia mientras se acercaba a saludar al más joven siendo correspondido por una sonrisa tenue pero sincera.

"Me alegro mucho. Cuando Tony regrese..." Por un momento Pepper pudo observar claramente un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos del menor pero para cuando la rubia quiso hablar Peter parecía de nuevo recompuesto. "Esto es un gran paso, ustedes han estado intentando cerrar ese trato desde hace meses. Estoy muy seguro que será una gran ventaja para todos y..."

"¿Peter?" El joven se quedó quieto un momento con su mirada fija en la taza de café que había comenzado a hacer. Cuando Pepper se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a acercarse al joven omega se tuvo que detener abruptamente cuando los ojos de Peter le encontraron y ella pudo ver el miedo pintar las orbes miel mientras una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de este.

"Creo... que algo está mal."

 *****   

"Eso es realmente interesante" se escucha una voz y él simplemente toma ellanzapatatas que había construido para defenderse de los chicos que siempre lomolestaban y apunta a la persona que le había hablado.

El hombre frente suyo sonríe mientras levanta sus manos en señal de rendición, pero los ojos del extraño no dejan de mirarle ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando él le pregunta quién era y qué quería. "Sólo quiero un poco de ayuda, mi GPS acaba de descompuso y creo que el motor acaba de morir y dejarme varado en medio de... ¿sabes cómo se llama este lugar? En fin, la tormenta está evitando que pueda ponerme en contacto con Pepper y si no hago algo para salir de aquí pronto me matará y ni siquiera JARVIS podrá hacer algo para evitarlo."

Para cuando el extraño termina de hablar él está más que dispuesto a comenzar a correr y a volver a casa y a nunca más intentar escapar porque realmente este mundo si está lleno de locos en cada esquina, pero una voz que parece surgir del reloj de pulsera que tiene el hombre le detiene por completo.

"Señor, estoy muy seguro que si hubiera seguido mis instrucciones no estaría en esta situación. Además, si me permite agregar, no creo que aún hayamos salido de Tennessee por lo que estoy bastante seguro que si camina un poco más, exactamente cinco millas como yo se lo indiqué, encontrará que ahí hay una estación donde pueden reparar el auto, señor."

"Yo no pienso caminar todo ese tramo en una maldita tormenta JARVIS" escuchó decir al extraño al reloj para luego ver cómo este parecía completamente confundido. "Espera ¿Qué haces TÚ afuera en una tormenta, niño? ¿No deberías estar en casa bebiendo chocolate caliente y preparándote para ir a la cama o algo así? Tus padres probablemente deben estar asustados niño, probablemente la policía debe estar buscándote ahora y..." el extraño se detuvo mientras lo miraba y al parecer pareció haber caído en cuenta de algo por la mirada que le dio.

'Vaya, al parecer al fin podría librarse del loco' se dijo a sí mismo mientras pensaba que quizá el extraño enloquecido pensaría que lo están buscando y al no quererse meter en problemas simplemente lo dejaría, exactamente como su pad-... Bueno, eso no importaba.

Sin embargo todas sus esperanzas se hicieron trizas cuando el extraño le sonrió abiertamente, feliz. Como si hubiera encontrado algo que había estado buscando o como cuando la suerte te sonríe por fin. "¡Eso es! Esperaremos aquí hasta que la policía nos encuentre y así nos podrán ayudar."

"Si sabes que probablemente pienses que intentabas secuestrarme ¿verdad?" preguntó él mientras lo miraba extrañado, debió haber dicho 'si sabes que les diré que intentabas secuestrarme'. Quizá así por fin podría librarse de ese loco.

Sin embargo el extraño simplemente le miró sonriéndole tranquilamente mientras encogía sus hombros "Bueno, de todas formas no puedo dejarte aquí abandonado niño" antes de agregar un "Oh por cierto. Mi nombre es Tony Stark" mientras te tendía la mano y comenzaba caminar en dirección a un Lamborghini rojo estacionado a unos metros más atrás.

Esa noche, mientras ambos se refugiaban de la tormenta en el auto él pudo conocer que el 'sujeto extraño' era Anthony Stark, dueño de Stark Industries y uno de los genios más famosos en el mundo y que se había quedado ahí varado luego de que decidiera que podía viajar a Nashville para una conferencia de prensa por una nueva exhibición de la sus Starkphones sin ayuda de su guardaespaldas y chofer Happy Hogan quien se había quedado en el hospital debido a que había cogido una rara enfermedad tropical en uno de sus últimos viajes a la India.

Descubrió que, a pesar de ser un genio, millonario, dueño de uno de los más grandes imperios de la ingeniería y filántropo, el 'sujeto loco' no tenía muchos amigos a su alrededor más que Rhodey -su mejor amigo de toda la vida quien hacía poco había ascendido a mayor del Cuerpo de Marines-, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts -su asistente y mano derecha- y Happy Hogan -su guardaespaldas y chofer personal-.

Pero lo más importante que descubrió aquella noche Harley Keener fue que quizá el que su padre se haya ido a comprar boletos de lotería y que nunca regresara no había sido tan malo como él lo creyó pues gracias a ello él había decidido fugarse de casa e ir en busca de su padre lo que lo había llevado a conocer a una persona muy importante en su vida, un hombre inteligente, algo loco si, pero la persona de la cual su vida comenzaría a girar en torno.

La persona de la que años más tarde se enamoraría.

*****

"Sé lo que significa para ti él. Sé que lo quieres y que siempre lo has hecho..."

"Es que ese es el problema. Lo quiero pero no puedo darle lo que me pide. Yo amo a Peter y eso no cambiará jamás."

"Entonces díselo."

"¡Lo hice!... O al menos eso creo"

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

"Le dije que quizá el malinterpretó los sentimientos que tenía hacia a mí, es decir ¡fui casi su padre luego de que el maldito idiota lo dejara!"

"No idiota. Lo que hiciste no fue dejarle en claro que sin importar nada tú no podrías corresponderle porque amas a Peter, lo que hiciste fue desestimar sus sentimientos como..."

"Como lo que hice hace diez años atrás." Suspiró Tony dándose cuenta de lo idiota que había sido "Joder."

"Estás haciendo las cosas más complicadas de lo que deberías." Comentó suspirando el azabache frustradamente. "Necesitas poner en claro las cosas. A ambos" dijo Loki y esto último hizo que los ojos del alfa se encontraran con las esmeraldas contrarias.

"Peter"

*****

**"La soledad es lo que tengo, la soledad me protege."**

Él lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Toda su vida se lo habían repetido una y otra vez y él lo había entendido. Aquellas palabras se habían convertido en el pilar de su vida y no había tenido ningún problema por cumplirlos después de todo no había conocido a una persona en su vida que pudiera hacerle desear dejar de estar solo.

Hasta que lo conoció.

_"Afganistan o Irak" le había preguntado él a aquel hombre apenas había puesto un pie en el hospital. Algo en Stephen había reaccionado inmediatamente ante la figura de aquel omega de cabello castaño cuya pose denotaba cansancio. En su mente las observaciones volaban intentando catalogar cada pedazo de información que podía recolectar de él. Médico militar, baja durante el servicio por una herida en su pierna debido a la manera en la cual apoyaba todo su peso en la contraria, tratamiento psicológico en progreso pero sin muchos resultados debido a la forma en la que se encorva y la manera en la que su mirada parece cansada de todo, buenas habilidades como médico pero actualmente desempleado, vino aquí para ver si podía convencerlo de aplicar al hospital._

_"¿Quién es usted?" había sido las primeras palabras que escuchó del recién llegado "¿Cómo lo...?"_

_Él había entornado los ojos para luego mirarle a los ojos, cortando así toda palabra del omega que parecía bastante confundido aún._

_"Está contratado, es más que seguro que le dirán que puede comenzar desde mañana por la mañana y le aconsejo que sea puntual."_

_"¿Nos acabamos de conocer y me dice que me contrata?_

_"¿Algún problema?"_

_El castaño había reído y él por primera vez en su vida su mente se había quedado en silencio. Completamente quieta haciendo que él se paralizara por un momento intentando entender que era lo que sucedía con él hasta que las palabras del omega le habían sacado de sus pensamientos._

_"No sabemos nada el uno del otro. No sabe si reúno la suficiente experiencia para trabajar aquí y hasta donde sé usted no es el director de este hospital por lo que no tiene la autoridad para contratarme. Y por último, yo ni siquiera sé su nombre."_

_"Sé que es médico militar y que su psiquiatra cree que tiene cojera psicosomática, con muy buen criterio. Sé que le han enviado a casa por invalidez desde Afganistán, sé tuvo un hermano pero este murió, sé que tiene más experiencia aquí que cualquiera de los idiotas que se hacen llamar médicos que me rodean. No, no soy el director de este hospital pero tengo un puesto con el suficiente poder como para hacer que lo contraten. Basta para seguir adelante, ¿no le parece?" había comenzado a enumerar él mientras tomaba su saco colocándoselo a la par que caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida. Necesitaba salir de ahí, irse para poder ingresar en su mente y entender que era lo que acababa de suceder. Qué era lo que tenía aquel hombre que le hacía sentir como si su mente de pronto no le perteneciera a él y como si sus pensamientos bailaran al mismo son de la voz del recién llegado._

_Aunque antes de irse, su cuerpo se detuvo y se giró mirando al castaño que le miraba curioso. Y no supo en realidad qué era lo que sucedía y porqué parecía que no quería quitarle la vista de encima, o que no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pero aun así se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse y a terminar con toda simpleza con un " Y me llamo Stephen Strange y soy el mejor neurocirujano del mundo. Buenas tardes"_

Aquel había sido su primer encuentro con Everett Ross, el hombre que hizo que él, Stephen Strange comenzara a dejar de amar la soledad.

**"Preocuparse no es una ventaja"**

Era lo que la vida le había enseñado pero ciertamente había comenzado a ser algo difícil de seguir cuando los cortos momentos en los que hablaba con Ross simplemente por encontrarlo en el hospital habían pasado a ser encuentros en los que comenzaba a disfrutar de hablar con alguien que no bajaba el IQ de toda la ciudad o alguien que parecía apreciar cada conocimiento que su mente tenía y a demostrarlo con palabras como 'extraordinario' o 'fantástico' cada vez que él lograba detectar una misteriosa enfermedad o realizar una cirugía que para muchos era imposible. O simplemente comenzar a encontrarse con el ex médico militar -porque él no lo buscaba, sólo lo encontraba en ciertas ocasiones en los pasillos- para despejar su mente de la cantidad de pensamientos que a veces le abrumaban porque por alguna extraña razón que aún no podía entender el castaño lograba algo que sólo las drogas lograron en cierto punto en él: calmar su mente.

Y sí, en ese punto si bien él había estado un poco preocupado por ya no ser más el alfa que odiaba la compañía y a las personas ya había comenzado a hacerse a la idea de que quizá un 'amigo' en su vida no estaba nada mal. (como Ross parecía recordarle cada vez que él intentaba alejarse o 'que las frases pilares' en su vida volvían a martirizarle)

Hasta que esa palabra comenzó a molestarlo.

Porque en su mente algo parecía gritar que comenzaba a necesitar algo más que una  _amistad_  de parte del omega.

Al inicio habían simples susurros en su mente, simples ideas vagas de cómo es que su día -o su vida- parecía verse mejor cuando Ross estaba cerca.

Al inicio habían sido sólo pequeños momentos en los que el comenzaba a desear pasar un poco más de tiempo con el omega porque parecía tener un efecto calmante en él o simplemente porque comenzaba a admitir que realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con el médico.

Pero poco a poco aquello había comenzado a mutar y a convertirse en lo que él había denominado como una 'ansiedad a la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con Ross'. Como aquella sensación que deja las drogas de necesidad de más, de que no es suficiente ya las pequeñas dosis, que es necesario  _más_.

Y ese más en su mente comenzaba a mezclarse con la idea de que cómo la parte alfa de él comenzaba a exigirle que pase más tiempo con el omega. De cómo sus sentidos comenzaban a reaccionar cada vez más fuerte a la risa, al tono de voz o al olor del castaño. De cómo algo en su interior de su mente ya no susurraba sino gritaba ideas de cómo podría ser su vida si aceptaba a aquel omega, si lo hacía suyo, si lo tomaba en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Y eso definitivamente estaba mal.

Porque  **"Los sentimientos es un defecto químico que se encuentran en el lado del perdedor"**

Era lo que él había aprendido observando cómo las personas se volvían más simples y estúpidas cada vez que se enamoraban. Como perdían sus mentes y nublaban su juicio sólo por un momento en el que su cerebro procesaba cierta cantidad de químicos que les hacía pensar que 'esa persona de la que estaban enamorada' era 'la persona destinada'.

Y era exactamente aquello que le estaba comenzando a ocurrir.

Eso  _definitivamente_ era algo que  **NO**  se podría permitir.

Por eso había sido que había comenzado a huir del omega. A evitarlo a toda costa.

Porque aunque jamás lo admitiría para otra persona se había visto en la necesidad de admitir para sí mismo que su parte alfa le había elegido, precisamente a la única persona que no quería perder, como su  _destinado._

Y eso le aterraba.

Él no quería perder su mente por nadie.

Él no quería depender de otra persona o que otra persona dependiera de él.

Él no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre la única persona que lo hizo sentirse  _humano_.

Él no quería perder a su único amigo sólo por una simple necesidad.

Porque él sabía que Ross no le veía como algo más y no arriesgaría la relación que tenía con él sólo por su deseo.

Porque realmente lo necesitaba en su vida.

Sin embargo las cosas eran más fácil decirlas que hacerlas.

_"¿Sabes qué pasará si no reaccionas ahora, Sherlock? ¿Qué te pasará?"._

_"Oh, déjame adivinar. ¿Me quedaré solo?"_

_"¿Sólo? No, no seas tan obvio. Quiero decir, terminarás sólo de cualquier manera, por la maldita forma en la que te comportas. No. Si tú no paras esta maldita farsa de 'No necesito a nadie' terminarás sin corazón."_

_"Eh sido informado por fuentes confiables que no tengo uno."_

_"Pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad."_

**Solo**

Pensó Stephen mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo hace unos días con Tony.

Y al parecer sería así, pensó Stephen mirando la pantalla de su laptop, notando un nuevo mensaje del St Bartholomew's Hospital y suspirando mientras colocaba sus manos juntas bajo su mentón.

_Estimado Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange:_

_St Bartholomew's Hospital es uno de los hospitales más antiguos de nuestra nación y uno de los más reconocidos por la calidad de profesionales con los que contamos por lo que, habiendo evaluado su desempeño durante un largo tiempo y su carrera como reputado médico neurocirujano, le solicitamos una vez más considere la oferta de trabajar como el médico encargado del área de neurocirugía._

_Esta demás informar que el beneficio de la oferta es mutuo ya que usted tendrá la oportunidad de trabajar en uno de los hospitales más famosos mundialmente mientras que a nosotros nos complacería la adquisición de un médico de su renombre y de una vasta experiencia como la suya._

_Esta, también, más que claro que si usted acepta nuestra oferta usted tendría todo el beneficio de hacernos conocer sus honorarios y los horarios más convenientes a su interés._

_Sin embargo, al ser la segunda vez que se brinda esta oportunidad, esta vez sólo contará con el plazo de tres meses para poder considerar la oferta y darnos a conocer su respuesta._

_Esperamos nos contacte en la brevedad posible._

_Deseosos por su confirmación._

_Área de Neurocirugía del St Bartholomew's Hospital_

_Londres_

*****

"Señor, tiene una llamada" Rhodey desvió su atención de uno de los panes de control al igual que todos las personas que se encontraban en el lugar junto a él.

El alfa frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba estupefacto al soldado que había ingresado a la sala de comando donde muchos generales y altos manos estaban reunidos discutiendo la mejor manera de proceder en la misión. Y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie recibía una llamada mientras estaba en misión a menos de que fuera para que se les entregue una bonita carta de despido, y aún ese procedimiento era cara a cara, no una llamada telefónica.

"Puedo saber quién es la persona al otro lado de la línea soldado" No fue una pregunta, en lo más mínimo, y el joven beta le miró con miedo intentando encontrar las palabras para que su general no lo despidiera en su primera misión. "Le hice una pregunta soldado, quiero una respuesta"

"No- no lo sé señor" comentó el joven y Rhodey juró que el pobre chico estaba intentando no orinarse en los pantalones "Pero ella demandó que le buscara y le dijera que es de suma importancia."

"¿Ella?"

"Dijo si no quería tener tras de mí y de los comandantes a los abogados de Stark Industries tenía que hablar inmediatamente con usted"

Rhodey no necesitó escuchar más y antes de que el soldado terminara de hablar él se encontraba caminando hacia la salida, aunque tuvo que detenerse un momento ante la voz de uno de los generales que también se encontraba allí.

"¡Usted quién cree que es!" gritó un hombre de mediana edad y a quien Rhodey identificó como su superior "¡Esta es una misión encubierta, usted será sancionado severamente por permitir que alguien contacte con usted ahora y le ordeno inmediatamente que regrese a su puesto si no quiere ser dado de baja!"

Rhodey se detuvo un momento para respirar antes de volver sobre sus pasos. "Está bien, señor." Comentó con toda paciencia Rhodey mientras se encogía de hombros y se colocaba frente al hombre quien ya lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la inmediata respuesta del moreno.

Sin embargo toda sonrisa murió cuando el moreno volvió a retomar su rumbo a la salida antes de exclamar un "Aceptaré la baja, pero creo que sus superiores no estarán contentos con su decisión. Al menos considerando que acaba de cometer una falta grave de abuso de autoridad y que acaba de despedir a uno de los líderes de las más grandes operaciones de reconocimiento, rescate y ofensiva de la Armada de los EE.UU. Pero ¿quién soy yo para argumentar algo, señor?"

Rhodey no espero una respuesta a sus palabras, no le importaba.

Había servido a su país por más de una década y estaba seguro que luego de todo lo que había logrado no se librarían de él fácilmente. Además, la misión ya había sido cumplida y él no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla ni poniendo en riesgo ninguna vida con su decisión.

Ahora era necesario salir del modo 'Coronel James Rhodes de la Fuerza Aérea de los EE.UU' para ser 'Rhodey', quien -si estaba siendo llamado en plena misión secreta por Pepper- tenía que ser requerido por las personas más importantes para él. Su familia.

"Rhodey"

"¿Pepper?" preguntó el moreno apenas llegó al teléfono siendo recibido por la voz de una preocupada Pepper Potts.

"Tienes que venir"

"¿Tony?"

"Harley"

*****

"Peter" la voz de Tony hizo eco en las paredes del pent-house. Un sentimiento que comenzaba a calarle el interior y a hacerlo sentir enfermo hacía que poco a poco sintiera como si su cordura se estuviera deslizando entre sus dedos y el no poder escuchar una respuesta de Peter simplemente no estaba ayudando. En nada.

"¡Peter!" el maldito silencio. El maldito silencio que hacía su cabeza espiralar y helar su cuerpo.

Tony había estado intentando contactar con Peter desde hace un par de hora a su celular. Al inicio supuso que el joven había decidido tomar una siesta o que simplemente estaba ocupado pero luego de varios intentos aquello dejó de ser una opción. Luego había llamado a Pepper pensando que Peter estaría con ella pero cuando su amiga simplemente le respondió con un tono que haría temblar incluso al mismo Satán que Peter no se encontraba con ella él comenzó a sentir el miedo empezar a trepar en su interior, oprimiéndole lentamente y para cuando la voz de Pepper se tornó preocupada diciéndole que ella no había visto a Peter desde la mañana cuando el joven le había dicho llorando que creía que algo estaba mal en cuento a su relación con Tony y cómo pensaba que quizá las cosas estaban terminando para ellos. Y Tony había sentido en ese mismo comento cómo comenzaba a ahogarle el sentimiento de desesperación ante las palabras de Pepper.

Ahí había sido cuando, sin pensarlo dos veces, había tomado sus llaves y conducido como un maniático de la casa de Loki, donde había estado ya que Thor y Freya le habían envuelto en una conversación y en historias de todo lo que se había perdido en esos años en los que habían perdido contacto, directo hacia su hogar donde Peter debía estar.

Sin embargo la casa no le había respondido más que en un frío silencio y aunque cada vez gritaba más fuerte Peter no le respondía. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada más que su voz desesperada.

"Peter" Tony sintió que pudo respirar correctamente cuando notó la figura de su esposo acostado en la cama. Pero aquello sólo duró un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta que Peter no dormía.  

.


	7. But there's a light at the end of the tunnel.

.

"Me voy unas semanas. UNAS SEMANAS. ¡Y creas el maldito fin del mundo!"

"Rhodey-"

"No" pronunció bajo el militar, casi escupiendo las palabras. "Sólo... cállate."

Apenas Pepper había terminado la llamada él se había embarcado en un viaje sin paradas hacia el 'lugar del cataclismo' como él mismo había nombrado. Y es que simplemente no podía creerlo. Es decir, amaba a su amigo, Tony era un hermano para él, alguien a quien protegería a toda costa pero como buen hermano también era alguien que le daría una patada en el trasero cuando estuviera comportándose como un idiota. Y no había mejor momento que ese para describir cómo Tony Stark estaba siendo.

"Viajé 14 malditas horas Tones. No he dormido ni comido y apenas fui al baño."

"Me puedo dar cuenta de e-"

"¡Cállate! Te lo dije Tony... ¡Te lo dije hace diez años atrás!" gritó el coronel mirando cómo el genio se retorcía. "¡Cómo pudiste dejar que esto llegara tan lejos!"

"¡Lo sé, Rhodes!" gritó desesperado Tony y el moreno vió cómo la máscara de 'aparente tranquilidad' caía rápidamente. "¡Lo sé!" volvió a gritar y esta vez Rhodey pudo ver las lágrimas aglomerarse en los ojos café del contrario. "¡E intenté repararlo! ¡Por eso hablé con Harley, por eso fui con Loki para que me ayude a darle sentido a todo y para que me diga cómo podía solucionar todo este maldito embrollo!"

"¡¿Y Peter?! ¿¡No se te ocurrió que él también debía saber!?"

"¡No!" gritó con frustración "¡No se lo dije porque no había nada que decirle! ¡Harley nunca fue mío yo nunca tuve nada con él. Nunca hubo un 'algo' que decirle!" gritaba el genio mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro. "¡Quería explicarle lo que Harley significó en mi vida. Lo especial que fue porque fue la primera persona a la que consideré como a mi hijo. Porque le enseñé y pasé años a su lado queriéndolo y guiándolo e intentando ser en su vida la figura paterna que nunca tuvo. Pero me equivoqué de acuerdo. Debí haberle contado de él y haberlo hecho sentir seguro y en su lugar lo aparté y lo preocupé y lo lastime y ese fue mi error!"

"Ese fue mi maldito error" murmuró finalmente el genio mientras se permitía finalmente derrumbarse sintiendo el amargo sabor que él mismo había causado. 'Peter', pensó Tony mientras ahogaba un sollozo 'ahora era Peter quien pagaba su error, él y su bebé.'

Rhodey cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba a su mejor amigo llorar en el pasillo del hospital sin importarle la gente que pasaba y les miraba o las enfermeras que comenzaban a incordiarlo diciéndole que por favor se retirara y que dejara a los médicos hacer su trabajo.

Hasta que ya no pudo más y comenzó a gritarle a las enfermeras y decirles que los dejaran solos, que no se irían, y a retar a las personas que los miraban con fastidio a que dijeran una maldita palabra y finalmente, cuando en el pasillo sólo quedaron ambos, a sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo lo más cerca posible y aesperar en silencio junto a él.

Porque no importaba que ambos fueran alfas, ni que se suponía que ninguno de los dos veía mostrar debilidad. Porque no importaba que eran hombres mayores y que ambos debían entender que de nada servía estar ahí afuera de la sala donde Peter había sido internado y donde actualmente los médicos intentaban estabilizarlo, no le importaba una maldita mierda.

Él se sentaría al lado de su amigo y sería su roca. Se sentaría a su lado a llorar por sus errores, a rogar por Peter y el bebé y a esperar a que todo saliera bien. Y cuando el peligro hubiera pasado y cuando su hermano no estuviera muriendo por ver a su alma gemela y a su bebé luchar por su vida, entonces él le patearía el trasero y estaría a su lado para ayudarlo a reparar los errores y aclarar los malentendidos.

Porque la verdad era que sin importar cuantas veces tuviera que salvar su trasero blanco, él nunca abandonaría a Tony Stark.

-

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que los médicos salieran y Rhodey vió cómo Tony saltaba en su sitio cuando vió al mismo médico que él recordaba como 'el loco ensangrentado con el bisturí en mano' de cuando Tony les dio a todos la noticia que Peter esperaba un bebé.

"¿Cómo están?" fue lo primero que salió de los labios del castaño.

El 'loco-ensangrentado' le miró casi estudiándolo antes de dignarse a hablar. "Están fuera de peligro." Dijo mientras se quitaba una mascarilla. "Fue una suerte que los encontraras a tiempo. Pudimos controlar las convulsiones pero su estado aún es delicado."

"¿Convulsiones?" preguntó Rhodey confundido. Pepper no le había dicho nada de convulsiones y por el rostro de Tony el genio tampoco sabía nada.

"Uno de los síntomas de la eclampsia." Comentó uno de los médicos que se encontraba a cierta distancia del loco-doctor, Rhodey lo identificó como el otro médico que también estuvo presente cuando se dio la gran noticia del bebé.

"Esta se caracteriza por convulsiones, hipertensión, proteinuria y edema general. Ustedes lo encontraron inconsciente debido a la elevada presión arterial pero para cuando llegó aquí a todo esto se le añadieron las convulsiones. La causa parece ser neurológica por lo que de ahora en adelante lo estaré monitoreando principalmente yo pero debo decir que realmente me preocupa que pueda haber algún factor psicológico tras esto. El vínculo de ambos parece estar inestable." Habló rápidamente el médico-loco, Strange, se recordó el militar.

"¿Cómo fue que los exámenes-?"

"Los exámenes estaban bien hasta la última vez que vino. Tuvo que haber un factor desencadenante, Stark."

"Probablemente él ha presentado ligeros síntomas que no se han detectado. Quizá él haya dicho que siente su cuerpo estar un poco 'hinchado' o quizá él te haya comentado que su visión ha estado borrosa o quizá se ha quejado de algún dolor de cabeza."

"Esta mañana noté que parecía que tenía dolor de cabeza y ahora que lo menciona también sobaba sus ojos, como intentando aclarar la visión, pero había estado llorando así que simplemente pensé..." la voz de Pepper hizo que tanto el militar como el genio se sobresaltaran un momento al percatarse que la mujer también estaba presente. "No me di cuenta." Comentó con frustración la mujer. "Debía haberme percatado."

"No fue tu culpa. Yo debí... debí haberlo sabido. Hace unas semanas me dijo que estaba notando que se sentía estar mucho más 'subido de peso' de lo usual pero yo... yo le dije que quizá sólo era el embarazo." La voz de Tony estaba completamente manchado por la culpa.

"A veces es normal que los padres primerizos simplemente pasen por alto ciertas cosas o lo atribuyan a 'procesos normales' del embarazo así que-"

"¿Qué está sucediendo Stark?" preguntó finalmente el neurocirujano interrumpiendo al otro médico, mirando directamente al genio.

"Es mi culpa."

"Es obvio que es tu culpa." Casi escupió el neurocirujano.

"Strange-"

"Él es mi paciente ahora, doctor Ross. Esto me incumbe así que le sugiero que no intente callarme. Además, el silenciar a las personas no es una actitud muy profesional y usted mejor que nadie debe saber lo que es aceptable hacer o no es aceptable entre  _colegas_." Todos los presentes pudieron notar perfectamente como el omega se tensaba apretando los puños aunque el otro médico ni siquiera le dedicó un segundo de su atención.

"Si quieres decir algo-"

"Si quiero decir algo referente a este caso o a algún otro que compartamos de hoy en adelante se lo haré saber cuándo y dónde sea conveniente. Mientras tanto enfóquese en su trabajo doctor y en los asuntos que conciernen a estos." Comentó fríamente el neurocirujano antes de volver su gélida mirada hacia Tony "Es obvio que es tu culpa. Lo que ha sucedido y cualquier complicación que se presente no será nada más que un peso en tu conciencia pero déjame decirte una cosa Stark, si no arreglas pronto cualquier idiotez que este causando daño a las dos personas más importantes para ti entonces no vuelvas nunca más a venir a querer darme lecciones de moral.  _Porque ¿Sabes qué pasará si no reaccionas ahora, Sherlock_ " parafraseó el médico mientras una sonrisa torcida trepaba a sus labios. "Si no dejas de 'ser un completo idiota'  _terminarás sin corazón_."

Tony apretó fuertemente los puños mirando fijamente los ojos hazel del médico antes de que este se diera media vuelta y les dejara a todos los presentes preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de pasar exactamente.

"Podrás pasar a verlo en unas horas, cuando recupere la consciencia." Escuchó hablar Tony luego de unos segundos al doctor Ross antes de que este se también retirara, en silencio.

-

"Peter" el rostro cansado de Tony pero luciendo una sonrisa aliviada fue lo primero que Peter vio cuando despertó. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó aún algo desorientado el omega sintiendo su cabeza pulsar y su cuerpo doler. Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo cuando notó las vías en sus muñecas y se percató del estéril y blanco ambiente en el que se encontraba.

Su primera reacción fue tocar su vientre, el lugar donde su bebé estaba, y suspiró de alivió cuando notó la curvatura ahí. Unas lágrimas picaron en sus ojos y Peter notó cómo se le hacía más difícil respirar. Al igual que sintió inmediatamente las manos de Tony sobre su rostro y las suplicas de este pidiéndole que mantuviera la calma por el bien de su bebé.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó luego de unas respiraciones intentando calmarse. "Tony, ¿qué está mal?"

Tony sintió su pecho doler ante la desesperación que tintaba la voz del menor. "Se llama eclampsia, es... cuando llegué a casa te encontré inconsciente y te traje aquí. Strange y Ross te estabilizaron pero deberás tener ciertos cuidados de ahora en adelante y Strange te monitoreará constantemente."

"¿Sufrió daño? ¿Nuestro bebé estará bien?"

"Él está bien, no debes preocuparte. Tienes que descansar."

"¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Lo lastimé?" preguntó el menor sintiendo las lágrimas caer "Fue mi culpa, verdad"

"No" negó vehementemente el genio alcanzando las manos del castaño y tomándolas delicadamente entre las suyas, con cuidado de no topar ninguna aguja y causarle más dolor. "No. No, esto no es tu culpa." Tony tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. "Es mía Peter"

Tony se forzó a respirar mientras miraba aquellos ojos miel mirarle confundido. "Te descuidé, te dañé nuestro vínculo al evitarte y con eso te herí a ti y a nuestro hijo. Te oculté cosas para protegerte pero al final simplemente te hice daño, les hice daño."

"¿Esto tiene que ver con alguien verdad?" los ojos de Tony le miraron confundido, Peter sólo tragó saliva antes de hablar. "Es un omega, lo sé por el aroma a manzanilla y miel que ha estado en ti los últimos días."

"Peter-"

"¿Encontraste a alguien más?" pregunto con voz quebrada el muchacho sintiendo las lágrimas correr libremente y su garganta cerrarse. "¿Romperás el vínculo y nos dejarás?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, eso-!"

"Por favor no lo hagas" rogó el chico sin importar ya nada más, esta era su última oportunidad. Si Tony decidía que no era lo que quería, a quién quería, y rompía el vínculo ahora su bebé no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Su pequeño moriría y él se quedaría completamente. Y al final él también moriría de dolor, pero eso no importaba, él no importaba. Sin embargo si lograba convencer al genio de permanecer a su lado un momento, sólo unos meses más, hasta que el bebé nazca y sea lo suficientemente fuerte para no morir ante la falta de su padre alfa entonces... entonces él al menos podría salvar una parte de su corazón e intentaría seguir,  _con_  el hijo como recuerdo del hombre que más amó en su vida y  _por_  su hijo. "Por favor no dejes que muera."

Peter miraba cómo el genio lloraba amargamente y su corazón se partió ante la imagen. Dios, que estaba haciendo.

"Lo siento" pidió Peter en un sollozo "Soy egoísta porque tú ya encontraste a alguien. Pero sólo te pido que te quedes hasta que él pueda sobrevivir. Luego no te pediré nada más, te dejaré ir. Te amo pero no te negaré ser feliz."

"¡Tú eres mi felicidad!" casi gritó el genio, desesperado, entre el llanto y Peter deseo aferrarse a ello. A esas palabras. "Peter lo siento tanto." Rogó el genio atrayendo el cuerpo del menor hacia sí, confortándolo en medio del llanto. "Lo siento. Lo siento. Nunca hubo un él o un ella, nunca hubo otra persona. No te voy a dejar, a ninguno de los dos. ¡No los voy a dejar! El olor que estaba ligado a mí era porque en las últimas semanas encontré a una persona que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, una persona importante para mí en el pasado pero no de la manera en la que crees. TÚ eres mi alma gemela, mi omega y mi esposo. TÚ eres mi único, eres quien me dará el mejor regalo que alguien podría darme, me darás un hijo. Harley fue a quien yo crié y vi como un hijo, siempre. Lo amé pero es un amor completamente diferente al que siento por ti. Hace diez años él me dijo sus sentimientos y simplemente le dije que estaba equivocado y lo que sentía por mí no era más que un amor paternal. Y a pesar de que él fue claro conmigo yo nunca fui sincero con él y le dije que no podía darle lo que me pedía, en su lugar desestimé sus sentimientos y lo herí. Y ahora te he herido a ti y a nuestro hijo llegando incluso a hacerte pensar que tenía a alguien más y que rompería mi vínculo contigo dejándote sólo a ti y a nuestro bebé."

Peter se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del genio mientras su rostro estaba enterrado en la curvatura del cuello del genio, respirando su aroma e intentando darle sentido a todo lo que Tony le decía.

Entonces él no los dejaría. No había alguien más así que el genio no los dejaría.

Peter sonrió en medio de las lágrimas y se sintió completamente lleno cuando Tony buscó sus labios para besarlos.

"Lo siento." Rogó el genio entre el beso respirando el olor dulce de su pequeño. "Te amo, Peter. Lo siento tanto."

No importaba nada, pensó Peter. Ahora estaba seguro. Tony los protegería. "También te amo."

Susurró mientras sentía su cuerpo pesado ante el cansancio. Tony pareció notarlo también ya que con un último beso en los labios y otro en la frente acomodó a Peter en la camilla viendo cómo los ojos chocolates del menor luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

"¿Te quedarás?" preguntó Peter en un susurro mientras cada vez notaba más difuso las siluetas, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse y las manos de Tony entrelazarse a las suyas y colocar ambas sobre su vientre donde su hijo estaba.

"Estaré aquí. Estaré aquí cuidándolos. Descansa."

-

"¿Qué fue eso?" demandó Ross apenas entró al consultorio del neurocirujano.

"Sé específico y hazlo rápido, no tengo tiempo."

"Nos escuchaste hablar." No fue una pregunta y ante eso Strange sonrió.

"Vaya que persuasivo. ¿Quieres un reconocimiento por ello?"

"¡Qué diablos te sucede!"

"¿No quieres hacer otra deducción, querido Watson?" Ante el silencio del omega el neurocirujano continuó "Tú fuiste muy claro, le dejaste muy en claro al Doctor West que nosotros somos sólo simples colegas. Y no te culpo, le dijiste la verdad, no eres nada más que eso."

"Eres un idiota"

"Se es necesario ser uno para reconocerlo"

"Realmente no te importa nadie más que ti mismo, ¿verdad?" exclamó con dolor Ross moviendo su cabeza, negando. "Diablos, sabes qué, tienes razón. Tienes toda la maldita razón. Soy un idiota sí, soy un perfecto idiota. Enamorarme de ti fue la más grande idiotez que hice. Caer ante la el señor 'Preocuparse es una desventaja', ante el idiota 'Estoy casado con mi trabajo'"

"Los sentimientos se encuentran del lado del perdedor" habló luego de un momento el alfa haciendo que el alma se le cayera a los pies al otro. "Gracias por la prueba final"

Ross ya no se preocupó por que el neurocirujano notara el dolor pintado en sus ojos o las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Acababa de darle el corazón al alfa y, como había esperado, este sólo lo rechazó.

"...Tú, máquina" siseó Ross apretando los puños soltando una risa amarga "A veces me pregunto si realmente eres humano, Strange. Si realmente tienes corazón."

"La soledad es lo que tengo, la soledad me protege."

"No" sentenció el omega ante la frase tan amarga "No. Los que amas lo hacen."

"Yo uso mi mente Ross, a diferencia de otras personas. Ahora déjame sólo"

Cuando la puerta se cerró en un fuerte golpe anunciando que Ross se había ido una voz rompió el silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Stephen simplemente se giró, serenamente, encarando a aquella persona que sabía les había estado escuchando durante todo este tiempo escondida tras uno de los estantes de su consultorio. "¿Por qué le dijiste eso?"

"¿Nadie le enseño el concepto de privacidad, doctora Palmer?"

"¿Por qué le mentiste?" demandó la doctora esta vez.

"Yo no le mentí-"

"¡Sí!" interrumpió la doctora mirándole fijamente. "Lo hiciste."

"Crees que eres lo suficientemente lista como para venir a mi oficina, espiarme y luego decirme que-"

"Mientes." Puntuó la mujer mirando fijamente al neurocirujano. Sabía perfectamente que mentía. Los había visto, los había escuchado. Había notado cómo la mirada del genio parecía clamar por el otro médico. "Tu sientes lo mismo por él y lo único que hiciste hace un momento no fue más que un desesperado intento por ocultarlo, por alejarlo de ti." "Tú también lo amas"

"Oh Christine. Crees que alguien como yo es capaz de sentir algo tan bajo como el amor."

"Esto ya no es más unas simples frases que usas para alejar a la gente, esto es algo que tú has llegado a creer. Tú realmente crees que no eres más que un sociópata sin sentimientos cuando claramente eres capaz de amar y de preocuparte por los demás."

"¿Preocuparme por los demás? ¿Amar a quién, por ejemplo? ¿Tú?" Stephen sonrió mientras le regalaba el tono más frío que alguna vez la mujer había escuchado de él.

La mujer simplemente miró al neurocirujano, al hombre del que se había enamorado, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Este es el momento donde te disculpas"

"Este es el momento donde te vas"

***

"¿Dónde está Tony?"

Rhodey volvió su mirada del celular hacia una voz que perfectamente reconoció. Había estado teniendo comunicación con May desde el incidente de Peter, la mujer había estado muy alterada pero luego de que ella hablara con el genio y con su propio sobrino y luego de que ambos le explicaran lo sucedido y le aseguraran que las cosas se habían aclarado y claro, luego de que May hubiera gritado un buen rato desde el teléfono hasta que Peter hubiera intervenido diciéndole que le gustaría descansar y que los detalles podían esperar un poco ya que el principal asunto había sido resuelto, May prometió abordar un avión lo más pronto posible pero debido a unos retrasos en los vuelos, la mujer tendría que esperar aún unos días para venir por lo que se seguía comunicando con Rhodey y pidiéndole todos los detalles de cómo iban las cosas. Él le había asegurado que todo estaba bien pero la mujer lo había confirmado con Pepper, May había dicho que no había mejor informante que una propia mujer y que no es que no confiara en él, sino que prefería hablar con la rubia con quien había comenzado desde ya hace algún tiempo a tener una buena amistad. Pepper por su parte sólo había reído ante la cara de que él había puesto ante las palabras de la mayor de los Parker.

"¿Rodey?" la voz de May sono confundida pero demandante. Ahora que May sabía la historia completa las cosas se complicaban por la video llamada ella escuchó la voz de un joven preguntando por Tony y no le faltó ser una genio para unir dos más dos. "James Ruper Rhodes ¿quién es él?"

"¿Dónde está Tony? Quiero hablar con el" volvió a hablar/demandar la misma persona y Rhodey se vio frente a frente con un joven hermoso de cabellos castaños y ojos azules cielo. "Necesito hablar con él, por favor Rhodey" volvió a hablar el chico luego de un momento en el que el militar simplemente le miró.

"¡Rodey!" gritó May y Rhodey exclamó un 'te llamaré luego' antes de colgar a una molesta May del otro lado de la línea. "Harley, no-"

"Olvídalo, lo encontraré yo mismo."

"No entres-" el moreno se detuvo cuando una mano se posó sobre su brazo y al girar un poco hacia la derecha notó unos ojos esmeralda mirarle fijamente.

"Deja que hablen" pronunció Loki y ambos miraron hacia la figura del joven que acababa de doblar la esquina del pasillo camino al lugar donde Tony se encontraba junto con Peter.

Tony miró a Peter dormir tranquilamente. Observó con cuidado cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y cómo su vientre también se movía ligeramente con la respiración de este y la realización de que estuvo a poco de perder a las personas más importantes de su vida y a las que más ama le hizo tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y ahogar un gemido de dolor.

Había estado a punto de perder a Peter, su pequeño omega y su vida, su alma gemela, al igual que a su pequeño bebé. Y todo por el estúpido error de callar en lugar de explicar.

Nunca volvería a cometer ese mismo error, se juró. Nunca.

Luego de aquella conversación que tuvo con Peter donde le aseguró que no se iría. Había tenido unos días para de disipar los malos entendidos y arreglar toda esa situación con Peter.

Tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle de Harley, de cómo lo conoció cuando aún era un pequeño niño en Tennessee donde quedó en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Le comentó cómo el pequeño geniecito se coló en su vida y la pintó de alegría y travesuras, cómo él le enseñó a él y juntos comenzaron a 'vivir en su pequeño mundo de ciencia' donde todo comenzó con un lanza-patatas hasta convertirse en experimentos más complejos. Le habló de cómo conoció a Loki y luego a Thor. Le habló también del momento en el que Harley por fin le dijo el modo en que lo amaba y luego cómo este, por la manera en la cual actuó ante esto hizo que el joven decidiera alejarse de él. Le comentó cómo todo cambio con ello y cómo él decidió volver a New York y luego se le unieron Pepper y Rhodey. Y de cómo luego su vida volvió a cambiar pero esta vez de una manera que nunca pensó porque fue unos años después cuando le había conocido a él.

Y ahora que podía ver a su pequeño estable Tony se permitió respirar un poco. Sólo un poco porque sabía que aún había alguien más con quien debía hablar.

"Tony"

El genio alzó la mirada rápidamente ante la voz conocida. "Harley" pronunció Tony mirándole confundido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Necesito hablar contigo, yo-"

"Tony." La voz de Peter hizo que el nombrado girara rápidamente hasta encontrarse con su pequeño esposo mirándoles fijamente.

"Harley, tienes que irte."

"No. Sólo será un momento. Por favor, Tony-"

"Tony, está bien" aseguró con suavidad Peter mientras se incorporaba lentamente en la cama. Tony se apresuró a ayudarle colocando unas almohadas bajo su espalda hasta que quedara ligeramente sentado.

"Peter, no estás en condiciones de hacer esto. Por favor."

"Soy Peter. Peter Parker-Stark" se presentó con una suave sonrisa el joven ignorando al genio y extendiendo su mano hacia el otro chico. "Un gusto en conocerte."

"Harley Keener." Devolvió el saludo el joven luego de unos segundos de estupefacción caminando hacia Peter y estrechando su mano. "Un placer en conocerte también por fin."

"Harley, escucha. Yo-" se atrevió a hablar Tony luego de un momento de tenso silencio aunque se vió interrumpido inmediatamente por el joven de ojos cielo.

"No hace falta que lo digas. Lo entiendo."

"No. Esta vez me dejarás hablar." Negó con firmeza Tony cuando notó que Harley le iba a interrumpir otra vez. "Lo siento."

Unos ojos azules le miraron con fijeza y Tony pudo notar cómo el chico parecía querer dar la vuelta e irse por lo que se apresuró a decir lo que tenía que decir. Aquella conversación había estado siendo postergada por mucho tiempo y ambos sabían que no se podía posponer más. "Siento haber sido un idiota y un cobarde. Debí enfrentarte y darte una respuesta correcta pero en su lugar lo único que hice fue desestimar tus sentimientos y orillarte a alejarte. Lamento el haberte hecho eso. Todo este tiempo me dije a mi mismo que sólo intentaba protegerte, que no te di una respuesta porque temía como tomarías mi negación pero ahora entiendo que sólo intentaba siendo un cobarde porque temía arruinar la única cosa buena que tenía. A ti. No quería que te fueras porque realmente te amaba aunque no de la misma forma en la que querías. Quería que estuvieras conmigo, quería enseñarte y cuidarte. Quería verte crecer y en algún momento quería verte escoger tu propio camino, tu propia persona. Pero lo arruiné y lo siento. Ahora te doy una respuesta Harley. No puedo darte lo que me pides y eso me duele, pero necesito que lo sepas y lo entiendas. Te quiero pero no puedo darte una familia y una vida a tu lado como no pareja. No te amo de la misma manera en la que tú me amas, no lo hice y no creo que en algún momento eso hubiera cambiado."

Los ojos de Harley se encontraban fijos en el genio. Las emociones danzando en las orbes color mar. Observó a Tony y luego su vista volvió hacia Peter quien tenía la mirada en las sabanas que le cubrían, sin atreverse a mirar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y luego de todo aquello Harley tomó aire sabiendo que por fin había llegado el momento.

Y después de todos esos años por fin comprendió que estaba bien con ello.

"Lo acepto viejo." Habló el chico luego de un momento con una sonrisa, aunque Tony pudo ver perfectamente el dolor y las lágrimas con las que batallaba el menor. Tony quiso lanzarse a él y estrecharlo pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría todo. "Después de todo creo que tienes razón, las cosas nunca hubiera podido funcionar. Tu amas las donas y yo la pizza." Harley sonrió mientras guiñaba juguetonamente arrancándole una sonrisa triste al genio a pesar de todo.

Le destrozaba el no poder hacer algo para borrar la tristeza en aquel joven que una vez fue su mundo completo, pensó Tony un momento, pero sabía que pronto Harley encontraría la persona que podría hacerle feliz de la manera en la que él no podía.

"Podré seguir hablándote, ¿no?" el tono de voz con el que el joven habló un momento después mientras le miraba le recordó a Tony al mismo niñito al que había encontrado en Tennessee en una noche de invierno hace diez años.

"Claro que sí. También puedes visitarme" Comentó Tony suavemente. "Aunque probablemente Peter esté conmigo cuando eso pase."

"Tony, eso no es nece-"

"Ey tonto." Habló Harley interrumpiendo a Peter. Tanto este como Tony le miraron sorprendidos ante el apodo aunque eso se borró cuando notaron la sonrisa en los labios del chico. "Me encantaría conocerte. Además, eh leído que eres todo un genio que logró ingresar en una de las mejores universidades en el área de ingeniería. Sería bueno tener una charla con alguien cuyas ideas no están a un milenio de antigüedad."

"¿Ideas que están a un milenio de antigüedad?" preguntó el genio haciéndose el ofendido pero mostrando una media sonrisa que delataba su diversión "Disculpa, estás hablando con una de las mejores mentes del milenio."

"Lo que digas Matusalén. Pero realmente sería algo refrescante el escuchar nuevas ideas." Comentó Harley mirando a Peter y esperando una respuesta.

"Claro, pero... uh- tendríamos que tener esa charla entre los posibles llantos de un bebé ya que bueno, una vez que el bebé nazca será un poco duro tener un tiempo libre. Pero si eso no te molesta, entonces-"

"No me perdería la oportunidad." Respondió suavemente el joven mirando con una pequeña sonrisa el vientre distendido del otro. "Freya está creciendo muy rápido y a veces extraño el poderla cargarla y jugar con ella y sus pequeños juguetes. Sabes, ella una vez me dijo que ya no era un bebé, que ahora debía dejar de llamarla así y comenzar a tratarla como toda una señorita. Y aunque puedo jugar un momento al té y las galletas se me hace un poco difícil cuando jugamos 'Passarella' y ella quiere usar su esmalte rosa neón para, no sólo pintar mis uñas, sino también pintar del mismo color mi cabello."

Tanto Tony como Peter rieron ante la imagen de una pequeña Freya persiguiendo al joven para poder hacerle un 'cambio de look'.

"Parece ser que Loki le heredó mucho lo de 'diva' a mi pequeña sobrina." Comentó el genio con una sonrisa. "Point-break debe estar muy entretenido con sus dos pequeñas divas."

"Ni que lo digas." Comentó Harley y Tony pudo notar la ligera ensoñación que se podía notar en los ojos azules del joven.

"Encontraras a la persona indicada Harl. La persona que te amará y cuidará y te dará la familia que mereces." Harley sonrió ante el nombre pensando en que realmente esperaba que el genio no se equivocara.

"Siéntate y espera viejo. Encontraré a alguien mejor que el gran Tony Stark."

"Dudo mucho que lo halles niño. Soy insuperable." Bromeó el genio alzando sus manos a los lados con una sonrisa, como Harley recordaba que hacía cada vez que lograba completar algún proyecto difícil o cuando lograba impresionarle con alguna de sus creaciones.

 _Lo sé_ , quiso decir Harley y llorar un poco, porque esta era la última vez en la que se permitía ver de esta forma al genio. En su lugar sonrió divertido. "Oh, no dudes en que lo lograré."

Y Tony lo entendió, por ello respondió un "Nunca duraría de ti."

Porque estaba seguro que lo haría. Harley encontraría a su elegido y él sería feliz cuando eso suceda. Cuando vea a su pequeño diablillo construyendo su propia felicidad al lado de su alma gemela.

***

Christine Palmer podía sentir cómo su paciencia cada vez se evaporaba un poco más con cada segundo.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo ocurrido. Un par de semanas donde ella tuvo tiempo de pensar sobre las cosas y observar también cómo sus dos colegas parecían desmejorar con el pasar del reloj.

Al inicio sólo veía lo evidente, cómo Everett parecía cada día más apagado y cómo parecía también que su salud iba desgastándose. Las ojeras, el cabello revuelto y la piel pálida, los ojos algo rojos y sin brillo y la sonrisa que parecía una desgastada mueca. Incluso muchos de los pacientes del ex médico militar lo habían notado y con preocupación se lo había hecho saber. Sin embargo luego también notó que Strange también parecía cada día lucir más enfermo. Strange siempre había tenido una piel pálida, pero esta vez lucía un color enfermizo. Y los ojos del médico ya no brillaban con curiosidad o diversión ante el éxtasis de un nuevo caso sino que ahora parecía divagar en su mente y cuando este no era el caso, simplemente no soportaba a nadie a su lado. O al menos ella había llegado a esa conclusión luego de que muchas enfermeras e internos vinieran espantados, con los ojos empañados, diciéndole que por favor no les enviaran cerca al neurocirujano.

Y después de todo aquello Christine simplemente no podía seguir ignorándolo más, no luego de que la verdad vinera ante ella luego de juntar todos los puntos.

Ambos estaban pasando por un doloroso proceso del rechazo.

Lo cuál era hilarante porque por todos los cielos ¿cómo un alfa y un omega que evidentemente se amaban estaban pasando por un proceso psicosomático donde su cuerpo les gritaba que morirían por el rechazo de su alma gemela y donde su cuerpo claramente estaba dispuesto a dejar de funcionar ante el dolor por un vínculo rechazado? Pero claro, nada era fácil si se involucraba a un Stephen Strange y ella lo sabía.

Sin embargo cuando en plena sala de cirugía Stephen terminó casi matando a su paciente por estar a centímetros de cortar una de las principales arterias del corazón y luego de oir que Ross había terminado siendo revisado por la enfermera que le acompañaba luego de que terminara sentado en el suelo por un dolor en el pecho, Christine supo que había tenido suficiente.

Si ambos querían morir bien, pero no matarían a los pobres pacientes. Oh no.

"Ya no puedo soportarlo más" gruñó la mujer mientras tomaba del brazo primero al desprevenido Strange quien parecía aún no haberse sobrepuesto a la migraña que lo había paralizado en la sala de operaciones, llevándole a rastras hasta la sala de emergencias donde se encontraba un débil Everett Ross quien aún se veía algo pálido para después tomar a ambos por la fuerza y arrastrarlos por el hospital bajo las mirada de varios curiosos pacientes y doctores hasta finalmente empujar a ambos dentro de la primera habitación que encontró abierta la cual resultó ser un armario del conserje.

'Ya qué' pensó la doctora mirando a los dos hombres que lucían confundidos y algo aturdidos por su reacción. Si ellos no sacaban la cabeza de su trasero ahora ella no les daría otra oportunidad. "Más les vale que hablen y arreglen esto." Habló la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara a los dos médicos, la doctora sonrió internamente cuando antes de hacer esto notó un rastro de pánico en ambos hombres.

"¡Christine!" gruñó bajo Stephen con fastidio. "Esto es una tontería."

"Sólo dile la maldita verdad de una vez Stephen."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Tienen una hora para arreglar las cosas. Será mejor que hables Stephen porque si para el momento en que vuelva ustedes siguen con esta idiotez entonces yo misma le contaré todo a Everett" Se escuchó la voz de la mujer antes de que resonaran ligeramente unos pasos indicándoles a ambos hombres que ella ya se había ido. Christine sabía perfectamente que el neurocirujano para ese momento ya sabría el porqué de los fuertes dolores y el resto de malestar en sus cuerpos, sólo esperaba que no tuviera ella misma que intervenir porque estaba segura que probablemente necesitaría un abogado para sacarla del embrollo en la que se iba a meter por el asesinato a los dos idiotas.

"A qué se refiere, Strange. Y por qué nos encerró aquí" preguntó unos segundos después Ross intentando regular su respiración y no tirar la puerta causando más alboroto del que ya habían generado.

"Nada de importancia, Ross." Siseó con furia el neurocirujano sintiendo otra vez su cabeza martillear.

"¡Sólo dímelo para que podamos salir de aquí!"

"¡Bien!" gritó el alfa finalmente sintiendo la mirada expectante del omega sobre él "Estamos experimentando un 'rechazo del vínculo'"

Strange vio cómo el rostro de Ross parecía palidecer aún más y supo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del omega. "¿Somos... soy tu alma gemela?" casi fue un susurro pero Stephen lo escuchó perfectamente y luego de suspirar asintió levemente ante ello. "Pero... pensé que todos estos... síntomas sólo se presentaban ante un 'ruptura del vínculo'" continuó el ex médico militar mirándole atónito.

"Existen casos únicos." Comenzó el neurocirujano evitando la mirada del otro. "Casos excepcionales."

"¿Morirás?" preguntó Ross mirándole con preocupación. Stephen sólo soltó una risa amarga que hizo que el omega apretara los puños.

"¿No deberías estar más preocupado por ti?" preguntó en su lugar Stephen sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Aún después de todo lo que había hecho el hombre que se encontraba frente a él seguía preocupándose más por el bienestar del él más que del propio. "En los casos de ruptura de un lazo es el omega el más propenso a morir."

"Estaré bien." Aseguró con tranquilidad Ross aunque Stephen notó perfectamente la manera en la que sus manos temblaban ligeramente y se odió por eso. Qué tanto daño estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndole a la persona de la que se había enamorado. La persona que ni siquiera le importaba su propio bienestar sino que estaba mucho más preocupado en que nada malo le pasara a él. La persona que parecía verdaderamente amar...

Oh.

 _"Diablos, sabes qué, tienes razón. Tienes toda la maldita razón. Soy un idiota sí, soy un perfecto idiota. Enamorarme de ti fue la más grande idiotez que hice. Caer ante la el señor '_ Preocuparse es una desventaja' _, ante el idiota 'Estoy casado con mi trabajo'"_

Pero, él le había escuchado hablar con West. Le había escuchado negar que no sentía nada por él. Que no era más que un colega para el ex médico militar. Por eso cuando Ross le había dicho aquello él lo tomó como una simple mentira.

 _"Los sentimientos se encuentran del lado del perdedor. Gracias por laprueba final"_ había sido su respuesta. Porque él no le había creído a Ross, porque no iba a darle el placer de jugar con su mente y con él. Pero entonces lo recordó,el dolor pintado en los ojos del omega y las lágrimas que hacían que estos lucieran sin vida.

 _"...Tú, máquina. A veces me pregunto si realmente eres humano, Strange. Si realmente tienes corazón."_ Le había dicho el omega con profundo dolor y él había desestimado aquello. Porque eso era lo que era al final, una máquina.

_"La soledad es lo que tengo, la soledad me protege."_

_"No. Los que amas lo hacen."_

Siempre había estado ahí. Siempre había sido verdad. Pero su miedo y la rabia hizo que él pensara que no era nada más que un vil engaño. Él mismo había estado tan cegado que simplemente había rechazado a su alma gemela diciéndose así mismo que Ross jamás lo amaría y que todo eso debía ser mentira.

Él le había rechazado de la peor manera cuando el omega le había dicho cómo se sentía.

"Lo que dije ese día no fue cierto." Fue lo primero que pudo articular. Ni siquiera era eso lo que había querido decir, pero las palabras 'perdóname' 'fui un idiota' y 'fui un completo y absoluto bastardo cobarde' simplemente no pudieron salir de su boca. Aunque a estas alturas Ross quizá ya lo sabía más que perfectamente.

Stephen notó como Ross inmediatamente se tensaba ante la mención de aquella vez cuando el omega había confesado sus sentimientos y él los había rechazado.

"Las cosas que dije-" comenzó el alfa. "Yo... Lo siento."

"No tienes porqué disculparte. Ya te lo dije, fue mi error."

"No, si tengo que disculparme. No era mi intención-"

"¿Qué no era tu intención?" interrumpió con ira y dolor Ross apretando los puños en un intento de mantener la compostura. "¿Decirme que era un perdedor por haber sido lo suficientemente idiota para enamorarme de ti?"

"¡No! ¡Yo sólo dije eso porque-"

"Ya basta. Ya escuché suficiente. Quítate de enfrente de la puerta."

"Escucha. Lo que dije antes-"

"¡Hazte a un lado!" Gruñó Ross maniobrando en el espacio, intentando apartar al neurocirujano.

"¡Yo también te amo!" gritó Stephen. Sabía que si no lo decía ahora esto estaría acabado.

"Siempre odie la manera en cómo experimentabas con las personas y con las situaciones para poder salir bien librado Strange. Pero esto-"

"Vaya, realmente debes trabajar en tus deducciones si lo que piensas es que miento al decirte que te amo, Watson" comentó el alfa en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, pero al ver la ira y el dolor entremezclados en los ojos del ex médico militar, Stephen prefirió por una vez en su vida simplemente ser abierto con aquello con lo que había estado luchando desde que conoció a Ross, sus sentimientos. "Tenía miedo y por eso dije lo que dije. Yo, pensé que lo que me dijiste nunca podría ser verdad."

"Desde el primer momento en el que te ví fuiste diferente, completamente diferente a las otras personas. Te encontré fascinante, como un caso difícil al que tenía que resolver. No eras un idiota como todos aquellos que me rodeaban y no creías que era un psicópata o un raro por amar detectar que enfermedad es la que mata a mis pacientes o por encontrar sumamente divertido el realizar operaciones que cualquiera se negaría. No murmurabas a mis espaldas diciendo que era un completo desequilibrado por realizar procedimientos que nadie nunca pensaría en usar, en su lugar me mirabas y me decías que era 'fascinante' la manera en la que hacía mi trabajo y la primera vez que deduje quién eras tú dijiste 'increíble' en vez de golpearme. Aguantabas mi pésimo humor y mi crudo sarcasmo, evitabas que cayera en el odioso aburrimiento y hacías que mi mente se silenciara, algo que sólo lo lograba con mucha nicotina en el mejor de los casos y con drogas el peor. Te volviste mi droga, pero yo te llamé amigo, un nombre que hacía mucho no me permitía usar en nadie." Los ojos de Ross miraban estupefacto al alfa hablar rápido mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro. "Y luego te convertiste en algo más. En algo que no quería darle un nombre y que no podía permitirme siquiera en pensar."

"Tú-" esta vez Stephen se detuvo mirando los ojos miel del omega, unos ojos que hacían que su mente se doblegara ante esas hermosas orbes. "-tú hiciste que replanteara cada una de las frases que habían sido un mantra para mí durante toda mi vida.  _'Preocuparse no es una ventaja.', 'La soledad es lo que tengo, la soledad me protege.', 'Los sentimientos es un defecto químico que se encuentran en el lado del perdedor'._ " Recitó el neurocirujano pronunciando cada frase con dolor. "Hiciste que dejara de amar la soledad y buscara pasar más tiempo contigo, hiciste que me preocupara cada minuto por ti, pero sobre todo hiciste que me enamorara de ti y eso me aterró."

"Stephen-" pronunció luego de un momento Ross, cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz.

"No espero que me perdones por lo que dije, pero quiero que sepas que también te amo."

Pasaron un par de segundos en los cuales Stephen aguantó el aire mientras se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que esto era el fin. Pero que podía hacer, no podía culpar a Ross por ello.

Él mismo había dado pie a todo, con sus miedos y la manera en la que siempre apartaba a las personas cuando estas comenzaban a volverse parte de su vida.

Y ahora, frente del hombre que le robó su mente, mientras tomaba en cuenta el daño que le había hecho cuando observó con detenimiento la postura cansada del médico, al igual que las grandes ojeras y el cabello desordenado que le decían que el omega apenas había tenido un poco de descanso Stephen sólo podía rogar que aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

Y cuando Ross comenzó a caminar con la mirada alta y sus pasos firmes hacia él Strange se preparó para el golpe que recibiría. Lo merecía después de todo.

Pero en su lugar se vio rodeado por los brazos del galeno y unos ojos claros llenos de lágrimas. "Estúpido genio loco, también te amo."

El neurocirujano apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que sintiera las manos del ex médico militar sobre sus mejillas, atrayéndole en un feroz beso que ciertamente hizo algo más que robarle el aliento. Y allí fue cuando lo sintió, sintió su mente en completa calma y serenidad. Un sentimiento que nunca había sentido.

Y ahí lo entendió. Ross era su alma-gemela, quien le hacía estar en calma, sin ansiedad, sin agitación. Quien lo complementaba. Su otra mitad, su omega.

Stephen llevó sus manos temblorosas, una a la cintura del omega y la otra hacia su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él y sintiendo su cuerpo y su mente aceptar al otro. Y oh Dios, eso era lo que se sentía por fin estar completo.

"Ross" habló Stephen rompiendo el beso cuando de pronto su a su mente vino un detalle que aún tenían que resolver "Hay... algo que tienes que saber."

Ross sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante las palabras del neurocirujano y Strange lo pudo percibir perfectamente por lo que llevó sus manos a las mejillas del ex médico militar intentando darle seguridad y tranquilidad a pesar de que sabía que sus palaras bien podían arruinar completamente las cosas y alejar a su alma gemela de su lado. Sin embargo sabía que no podía ocultarle las cosas simplemente porque tenía miedo a cómo podría reaccionar, ya suficientes problemas le había esto.

"Recibí una propuesta de trabajo en Londres, en St Bartholomew." Stephen pudo ver perfectamente el momento en el que los ojos de su omega le miraron con confusión antes de brillar con dolor cuando pronunció "La acepté."

"¿Te irás?" cuestionó Ross separándose de él y Stephen casi gruñó ante la pérdida de contacto "¿Cuándo?"

"En dos meses"

"Oh, Entiendo"

La realización de cómo los pensamientos del omega comenzaban a volar en torno a un nuevo rechazo, y ahora también abandono, hizo que el neurocirujano inmediatamente lanzara la propuesta que su mente gritaba. "Ven conmigo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el otro totalmente confundido ante la petición. "No- No puedo dejar todo atrás... ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo? Tú tienes una propuesta, yo no tengo absolutamente nada en Londres."

"No te estoy pidiendo queme sigas y que vengas conmigo y que esperes en casa mientras yo trabajo. No te pido que renuncies a lo que haces, sólo que vengas y lo hagamos juntos."

"No vas a hacer que me contraten, Stephen. Las cosas no funcionan como tú crees y no aceptarán tus excentricidades y demandas."

"Lo sé." Comentó Stephen alzando su mano hasta alcanzar la mano de Ross y acercarlo hacia su cuerpo, sonriendo ante el contacto. Sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar con éxtasis ante el hecho de volver a tener entre sus brazos a su omega. "Y yo nunca dije que los harían contratarte, las investigaciones que ellos hacen no tienen nada que ver con el campo de trabajo en el que tú te mueves."

"Stephen, me tomaría meses el encontrar un trabajo en Londres. No voy a ser el maldito prototipo de omega que se queda en casa y espera a que su alfa lo sostenga económicamente."

"Y yo tampoco estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, ni a hacerte hacer eso Ross. Sé perfectamente lo independiente que eres y eso es algo que amo de ti, jamás de pediría que lo cambiaras. Lo que intento decir es vengas conmigo a Londres. Tengo un lugar en el centro de la ciudad donde podríamos quedarnos y empezar desde ahí."

"¿Empezar qué?"

"Los dos, juntos, a trabajar." Propuso el alfa tomando entre sus manos el rostro del otro. "La mujer dueña de la casa es una señora a la que ayudé hace tiempo con su esposo y no creo que tenga problemas en que usemos su piso como un consultorio. Tú podrías atender los casos normales y aburridos, ya sabes, todo eso de lo cotidiano porque yo no trataré a ningún anciano quejoso ni a ningún mocoso que se rompió alguna parte de su cuerpo por estar saltando cual pelota de ping pong." Ross rió ante el comentario y Stephen resistió el impulso de besarlo hasta hacerle perder la conciencia porque realmente necesitaba hablar y escuchar la respuesta del otro. "Y yo trabajaré como médico consultor, puedo trabajar con los casos más raros que me envíen y decirles cómo solucionar lo 'evidente'. Ya lo hago aquí así que no haría mucha diferencia. Y cuando te necesite, y cuando tú me necesites, estaremos ahí para hacerlo juntos."

"Maldita sea genio," comentó el omega soltando una risita y cerrando sus ojos porque estaba seguro que si no lo hacía podría romper a llorar y él nunca lloraba, no lo hacía. Y no lo haría ahora por el maldito 'genio sociópata altamente funcional' como el neurocirujano se hacía llamar a veces. No. "Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser un romántico, señor  _'los sentimientos es un defecto químico que se encuentran en el lado del perdedor'_ y aquí estás ahora primero dándome una declaración de amor y luego diciéndome algo que bien puede parecer ser una propuesta de matrimonio."

"Creo que soy un perdedor. Pero algunas veces cuando 'pierdes', ganas." comentó el alfa conectando con sus ojos azul grisáceos con los miel de Ross y este quiso atraerlo en ese instante y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. "Además," continuó Stephen, una media sonrisa formándose en sus labios cupido "tengo claro que serás tú quién me proponga matrimonio. "

.

EXTRA

.

Cuando Harley había llegado hace unas horas al hospital, acompañado de Loki, había llegado con un claro objetivo en su mente. Tenía que intentarlo, una última vez.

 _"¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?"_  le había preguntado Loki con curiosidad mientras este último detenía el auto frente al hospital.

Él no le había respondido a su pregunta y por la mirada de comprensión que vio en los ojos del pelinegro supo que este ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

Harley esperó un momento mientras observaba como pacientemente Loki se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y luego abría la puerta del auto.  _"No me dirás que no lo haga?"_ le detuvo él antes de que Loki saliera del vehículo.

No me dirás que no vaya tras Tony, tras un hombre casado y a punto de ser padre. No me dirás que no destruya una familia. No me dirás que no destruya su vida. No me dirás que estoy equivocado y que lo que siento no es más que un simple capricho adolescente.

Las palabras estaban sobreentendidas ahí, las consecuencias de lo que lo que estaba apunto de hacer traerían. El pelinegro sólo le miró unos segundos antes de agregar  _"No. Nada de lo que diga cambiará las cosas."_

 _Exacto_ , pensó él.

No se rendiría.

Y por primera vez en su vida se quitó el sabor amargo de la culpa de lo que estaba por hacer y se encaminó hacia el hospital en busca de Tony.

Había aceptado durante toda su vida cómo es que las cosas habían sucedido. Nunca había intentado cambiar las cosas que le habían hecho daño, o mejor dicho las personas.

Nunca lloró y le suplicó a su padre que no me dejara cuando le vio partir, a escondidas, sabiendo que nunca volvería.

Nunca le pidió a su madre que le abrazara y que lo amara luego de la partida de su padre, donde al parecer el dejó de existir también para su madre ya que a penas la veía unas horas a la semana cuando no estaba trabajando.

Nunca le pidió a Tony que considerara las cosas y le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle que podía ser la pareja que él quería. Que lo amaba lo suficiente para dejarlo todo por él y entregarle todo a él.

Nunca.

Hasta ahora.

Por eso evitó los llamados de Rhodey y se apresuró en buscar en Tony. Porque por primera vez estaba decidido a cambiar las cosas, porque estaba harto de simplemente aceptar todo.

Porque quería ser feliz y no se iba a rendir fácilmente con la persona que sabía era con la que encontraría por fin aquella felicidad.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que vio a Tony frente a una figura que dormía profundamente.

Hasta que vio cómo el genio le miraba a él joven, velando su sueño. Hasta que vio al genio mirar con amor y cuidado la parte donde el joven mostraba la señal física de su lazo, el lugar donde estaba el hijo de ambos, su vientre.

"Tony" Sin ser totalmente consiente el nombre escapóde sus labios ganándose la atención del genio."Harley ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" 'Buscándote. Intentando una última vez, asíque por favor no me apartes.' Pensó en decir, en su lugar pronunció un "Necesitohablar contigo, yo-"

 _"Tony."_ Escuchó otra voz que llamaba al genio y Harley logró distinguir el mismo toque de desesperación. Y entonces lo vio.

Había escuchado hablar de él. El chico que logró tener al genio y dueño de las multimillonarias empresas Stark bajo sus pies. Había escuchado de él en blogs y había visto unas cuantas fotos en las noticias o en diarios pero nunca le había visto en persona.

Sabía que era un chico inteligente, después de todo incluso él sabía que no cualquiera podría robarse la atención de Tony. Pero ahora, parado a sólo unos metros de él intentaba entender que era lo que le había hecho a Tony caer por el joven pues si bien lucía bien no tenía una belleza cegadora ni tampoco parecía ser el tipo intelectualmente dotado como para sobrepasar a Tony. Es su lugar parecía un típico joven,  _normal, promedio_.

Normal, pero que había hecho que uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo, uno de los hombres que él sabía era la lo más cercano a una pareja perfecta, cayera ante él.

No tenía nada extraordinario, y aún así había tenido la oportunidad que él no. El tener a Tony a su lado.

_"Harley, tienes que irte."_

Las palabras se sintieron como un balde deagua fría. Aún así suspiró y se armó de valor. Ya estaba ahí. Sólo tenía queconvencer a Tony, hacerle ver cuánto lo amaba. Sólo una oportunidad, era loúnico que le pedía. "No. Sólo será un momento. Por favor, Tony-"

 _"Tony, está bien"_ Harley observó cómo el genio se apresuraba a llegar hasta el joven y ayudarlo. Cómo su rostro se mostraba preocupado ante él.

"Peter, no estás en condiciones de hacer esto. Por favor."

Y cuando los ojos del joven se volvieron a fijar en él supo que ahora sería el momento. El chico probablemente le gritaría o le dejaría en claro que era él su pareja y que no volviera a ver al genio. En su lugar se encontró con una suave sonrisa y una mano que extendida  _"Soy Peter. Peter Parker-Stark. Un gusto en conocerte."_

Harley le miró un momento completamente confundido antes de acercarse y estrechar la mano que aún estaba extendida.  _"Harley Keener. Un placer en conocerte también por fin."_

Y fue entonces que lo entendió.

No era el chico que se había robado el amor de Tony. No era como en los periódicos en el que describían al joven como una especie de tonto chico que se las había ingeniado para atraparlo con artimañas. Era Tony el que había visto el alma gentil del joven y no había podido evitar lo inevitable.

Era el genio el que cayó rendido ante el joven.

_"Harley, escucha. Yo-"_

"No hace falta que lo digas. Lo entiendo." Le interrumpió a Tony. Y realmente lo hacía. Con el corazón hecho un puño lo hacía.

 _"No. Esta vez me dejarás hablar."_ Harley nunca había escuchado a Tony hablarle de forma imperativa. Nunca habían sido ordenes, siempre sugerencias. Siempre palabras cálidas. Por eso guardó silencio y espero a que el genio hablara. Porque sabía que era algo realmente importante ya que por primera vez Tony le estaba demandando algo.  _"Lo siento."_  Le escuchó decir luego de un momento y sólo dos palabras lograron que su garganta se cerrara y que quisiera correr y huir una vez más. En su lugar se quedó, enfrentando por primera vez la realidad a pesar de los sentimientos que dolían.

"Siento haber sido un idiota y un cobarde. Debí enfrentarte y darte una respuesta correcta pero en su lugar lo único que hice fue desestimar tus sentimientos y orillarte a alejarte. Lamento el haberte hecho eso. Todo este tiempo me dije a mi mismo que sólo intentaba protegerte, que no te di una respuesta porque temía como tomarías mi negación pero ahora entiendo que sólo intentaba siendo un cobarde porque temía arruinar la única cosa buena que tenía. A ti. No quería que te fueras porque realmente te amaba aunque no de la misma forma en la que querías. Quería que estuvieras conmigo, quería enseñarte y cuidarte. Quería verte crecer y en algún momento quería verte escoger tu propio camino, tu propia persona. Pero lo arruiné y lo siento. Ahora te doy una respuesta Harley. No puedo darte lo que me pides y eso me duele, pero necesito que lo sepas y lo entiendas. Te quiero pero no puedo darte una familia y una vida a tu lado, no como pareja. No te amo de la misma manera en la que tú me amas, no lo hice y no creo que en algún momento eso hubiera cambiado."

'Inténtalo, por favor' quiso decirle. Pero en su lugar cerró los ojos un momento y supo que no tenía sentido. En su lugar se tragó el dolor y las lágrimas y le mostró una sonrisa -o lo mejor que pudo hacer para que el gesto pareciera una-. Y con alivio se dio cuenta que lo hacía, sinceramente lo hacía.

Amaba a Tony y estaba seguro que sus sentimientos no cambiarían pronto, pero de nada le serviría tener al lado a la persona que amaba si esta no sería feliz junto a él.

Podía cambiar aún las cosas. Podía cambiar el dolor que la perdida de los que amaba le hacía sentir, pero nunca podría cambiar a las personas. E se dio cuenta que de la manera en que su padre no se habría quedado aunque se lo hubiera pedido o que no podría haber cambiado los sentimientos de rechazo de su madre hacia él, de la misma manera no podía cambiar los sentimientos de Tony y forzarlo a amarlo.

Sin embargo podía cambiar las circunstancias y ser feliz con el cariño que este le daba. Podía ser feliz con las personas que ahora lo amaban y que había conocido durante todo ese tiempo. Podía hacerlo.

Por eso con toda la gratitud y el cariño le sonrió a Tony y le habló como hace mucho tiempo no le hacía, con sinceridad.  _"Lo acepto viejo. Después de todo creo que tienes razón, las cosas nunca hubiera podido funcionar. Tu amas las donas y yo la pizza."_  Aunque aun así no pudo evitar preguntarle con miedo un  _"Podré seguir hablándote, ¿no?"_

 _"Claro que sí. También puedes visitarme"_ le contestó el genio con suavidad antes de agregar un  _"Aunque probablemente Peter esté conmigo cuando eso pase."_

_"Tony, eso no es nece-"_

_"Ey tonto."_  Le interrumpió el antes de que el chico termine ya que si lo hacía él realmente iría hasta ahí y le golpearía en la cabeza. Es decir, realmente era tan ingenuo el chico como para siquiera pensar en dejarlo solo con Tony a pesar de los sentimientos que aún seguían. Porque una cosa era que aceptara las cosas, pero otra muy diferente es que le tiraran la tentación frente a sus ojos y esperara que no hiciera nada. Por eso se apresuró a añadir un _"Me encantaría conocerte. Además, eh leído que eres todo un genio que logró ingresar en una de las mejores universidades en el área de ingeniería. Sería bueno tener una charla con alguien cuyas ideas no están a un milenio de antigüedad."_ Además Harley en verdad quería llegar a conocer al chico mejor y bueno, quien sabe, quizá en encontrar un amigo ahí.

"¿Ideas que están a un milenio de antigüedad? Disculpa, estás hablando con una de las mejores mentes del milenio."

 _"Lo que digas Matusalén. Pero realmente sería algo refrescante el escuchar nuevas ideas."_  Le había dicho aun esperando una respuesta. Claro que no le culparía si el chico no quisiera acercársele, mucho menos poder llegar a conocerlo. Pero una vez más el joven le sorprendió con su respuesta.

_"Claro, pero... uh- tendríamos que tener esa charla entre los posibles llantos de un bebé ya que bueno, una vez que el bebé nazca será un poco duro tener un tiempo libre. Pero si eso no te molesta, entonces-"_

_"No me perdería la oportunidad."_  Se apresuró a responderle él. Sabía que aún tendría un largo camino, sabía que nos ería fácil ver a la persona que siempre amó ser feliz junto a otra pero se esforzaría. Porque valía la pena ver a Tony ser feliz junto a su familia.

"Encontraras a la persona indicada Harl. La persona que te amará y cuidará y te dará la familia que mereces."

'Eso espero', quiso responder. En su lugar sonrió y desafiante como siempre exclamó un  _"Siéntate y espera viejo. Encontraré a alguien mejor que el gran Tony Stark."_

"Dudo mucho que lo halles niño. Soy insuperable."

 _Lo sé_ , quiso decir Harley y llorar un poco, porque esta era la última vez en la que se permitía ver de esta forma al genio. En su lugar sonrió divertido.  _"Oh, no dudes en que lo lograré."_

Y Tony lo entendió, por ello respondió un  _"Nunca duraría de ti."_

Y ahora, a sólo unas cuantas horas después de haberle dicho adiós a sus esperanzas de un futuro junto a Tony se permitió por fin llorar frente a aquel pequeño y casi desolado parque que se encontraba no muy lejos del hospital.

"Es raro encontrar a alguien aquí en un día así. Normalmente nadie viene aquí."

"Dios." Harley casi tiene un pequeño ataque al corazón cuando al girarse notó que había un hombre vestido pulcramente en un traje mientras miraba a la lejanía tras unos lentes oscuros.

"Realmente discrepo con la existencia de un ente divino que pueda controlar el universo, al menos no uno benevolente. En mi mente siempre existió la posibilidad de si alguien quisiera controlarlo sería un ser que no buscaría nuestro bienestar. Quien sabe, quizá ni siquiera querría que estuviéramos en el mundo. Quizá buscaría borrarnos de este, después de todo seríamos una 'creación destructiva' y sólo unos pocos serían dignos de estar aquí."

Harley notó que el hombre le extendía un pañuelo mientras su mirada aún seguí al frente. "Probablemente tengas razón, pero no creo que de existir juzgara a los que deberían quedarse, creo que ser así no habría un balance y por lo tanto no se podría existir. Después de todo todos necesitamos algo que nos complemente, no algo idéntico." Contestó mientras tomaba el pedazo de tela suave y notaba cómo el hombre a su lado tenía un bastón blanco. Quizá sería algún paciente del hospital y por eso estaba ahora mismo ahí.

"Tienes razón. Eres un chico listo, aunque cualquiera pensaría lo contrario al verte aquí aislado y llorando."

"El que este llorando no me hace estúpido." Replicó rápidamente y con molestia Harley notando cómo el hombre esbozaba por primera vez desde que le vio una sonrisa y giraba su rostro en dirección a donde él estaba.

"No, pero el que pienses que tienes que esconderte para hacerlo si te hace algo tonto." Harley estaba a punto de replicarle que él no tenía ningún derecho a llamarle así cuando ni siquiera sabía las circunstancias por las que había terminado ahí llorando. Pero luego se sintió estúpido cuando comprendió que el hombre quizá ya había tenido que pasar por mucho dolor para comprenderlo y para poder hablar así.

Por eso en su lugar guardó silencio, al menos por un momento antes de que el extraño se levantara.

"Gracias" le dijo mientras le extendía el pañuelo que el hombre le había prestado y luego se sintió estúpido ya que sabía que al ser ciego, el otro no podría alcanzarlo. Hasta se quedó sorprendido cuando el hombre le tomó su mano y luego extrajo la prenda de su mano. Al igual que le sorprendió un poco el sentimiento que le embargo cuando la piel del extraño tocó la suya. "¿Cómo?" preguntó Harley asombrado ante la habilidad del joven, distraería su mente del aquel extraño sentimiento que le atraía al desconocido. No quería ahondar en eso, no ahora. No con Tony tan fresco en su mente.

"Cuando pierdes algo te das cuenta que aún te quedan muchas cosas con las que puedas sobrevivir." Harley sabía perfectamente que el desconocido se refería a su visión pero las palabras también aplicaban a muchas cosas en su vida. Y eso también le asombró. "Matthew Murdock" le dijo el desconocido. "Pero odio el nombre, si vas a llamarme por un nombre que sea Matt." Comento con una sonrisa que hizo que la mente de Harley sólo se centrara en el nuevo hombre.

"Harley Keener." Respondió él rápidamente intentando enfocar su mente de nuevo. "Pero Harl está bien."

Sabía que Tony siempre estaría en su mente, pero también sabía que tenía que darse la oportunidad de conocer a la persona a la que podría llamar su alma gemela y aquel desconocido, Matt Murdock, podría ser un buen comienzo para un nuevo rumbo.

.


	8. Just enjoy and love the new beginning

.

"Hamish" Un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches y tez blanca alzó sus pequeños ojos azul grisáceo hacia la figura de su papá. ¿Por qué no le dejaban simplemente terminar de leer su libro? ¡Él estaba demasiado aburrido en aquella fiesta para niños tontos! ¡Ni siquiera había querido venir! Es más, su padre había apoyado su idea y había dado buenos argumentos para que ellos se quedasen en casa aprendiendo biología pero su papá les había reprendido y les había obligado a venir a aquella tonta celebración. ¡Quién podría celebrar tener un año menos de vida! Estúpidos cumpleaños y estúpidas personas que no usaban su cerebro para nada.

"Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a divertirte un rato con los demás?" continuó su papá y esta vez él no pudo evitar hacer un puchero de inconformidad. ¡Él no quería ir con los otros niños! ¡Era lo que menos quería!

Hamish miró de reojo a su padre intentar no morir del aburrimiento mientras hablaba con un hombre que él pudo deducir como un alfa, con un enorme ego (por el tamaño de aquella torre que usaba como domicilio), cuya debilidad eran las donas, el café y aquel joven omega a su lado y cuya inteligencia, si bien era alta, normalmente era opacada por sus tontas bromas (como las que estaba diciéndole a su padre con intención de hacerlo sentir más a gusto, cosa que estaba fracasando grandemente). El pequeño alfa pensó que si su papá había hecho que su padre asistiera a aquella ridícula celebración e intentara relacionarse con personas (estúpidas, a su parecer), era cuestión de tiempo antes de que le hiciera terminar cediendo ante sus demandas de 'entabla relaciones sociales, cariño'. Y no se equivocó.

Luego de unos minutos más de negociación (que su papá perdió vergonzosamente) él terminó cediendo ante el arma secreta de su papá: la mirada de cachorro que funcionaba perfectamente con él y con su padre. Rayos, tenía que ver si es que aquella debilidad que compartía con su padre era por herencia. De ser así culparía a su padre.

"Tu hijo heredó tus mismas habilidades sociales" la voz de Ross hizo que Stephen dejara de rumiar y suspirara de alivio al ver a su esposo. Dios, si seguía rodeado de tantas personas estúpidas y de niños ruidosos por más tiempo estaba seguro que su cerebro comenzaría a morir. 

"Es bueno saber que cuando hace algo que no es 'adecuado' para ti es  _mi_  hijo, pero cuando es felicitado por los directores de su escuela o por los maestros es  _tú_  hijo."

"Eso es porque definitivamente no sacó de mí el disgusto por socializar ni tampoco esa manía que tiene por demostrar a los demás que 'ellos son estúpidos y que él siempre tiene la razón'"

"Es porque la gente es estúpida y nosotros siempre tenemos la razón"

"Cuidado a dónde vas," advirtió el omega con una sonrisa ladina "recuerda que puedo hacer que duermas en el sofá si vuelves a llamarme estúpido."

"Por supuesto que tú no estás incluido en 'ellos', Ross" comentó el alfa rodando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisita de autosuficiencia que sacó una divertida sonrisa a su esposo. "Tú no eres idiota o nunca me hubiera casado contigo". El neurocirujano tomó la diestra del castaño y depositó un suave beso justo en el lugar donde un anillo de oro brillaba en su dedo anular lo que hizo que el interior de Ross se calentara ante el gesto.

"Más te vale,  _genio_ " comentó Ross mientras cambiaba de tema pues sabía que era aquello o no podría resistir a besar al alfa ante los tiernos gestos que sólo demostraba para él. "Ahora, puedes dejar de quejarte. No los hemos visto desde hace casi 8 años y sabes bien que ellos han sido nuestros mejores amigos."

"Los hemos llamado continuamente desde que nos fuimos a Londres y en más de una oportunidad el idiota de Stark ha llegado a nuestra casa." Masculló el alfa cruzándose de brazos con toda la dignidad que aún le quedaba luego de lo único en lo que pensara era en huir de aquel ruidoso lugar con ruidosas y estúpidas personas. O quizá si las asustaba lo suficiente se callarían. Era una lástima que no tuviera un arma para comenzar a disparar a las paredes. "Y fueron sólo 6 años y tres meses."

"No nos hemos encontrado los cuatro, juntos. Recuerda que hubieron ocasiones cuando yo no estuve presente o en donde tú me dejaste solo con ellos porque dijiste que tenías  _cosas más importantes que hacer._ "

"Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer."

"Un simple accidente de auto no cuenta como algo que tú clasificarías como importante."

"Era un muy interesante accidente donde el conductor cayó de un barranco y se quebró varias vértebras e hizo trizas sus manos." Comentó Stephen mirando al otro con exasperación "¡Si yo no hubiera hecho la cirugía quién sabe y cómo habrían dejado al idiota! Probablemente con cicatrices horrorosas y secuela de incapacidad motora en sus manos de por vida si consideramos al grupo de idiotas que tiene el hospital que se hacen llamar médicos."

"Sólo compórtate un momento, la fiesta no debe tardar demasiado en terminar. Escuché decir a Tony que iría a traer a Ben para que podamos cantarle todos el 'feliz cumpleaños' y que luego repartirían el pastel. Sólo será una hora cuando mucho."

"¡Una hora es demasiado tiempo! ¡Mi cerebro habrá muerto para ese momento!"

"Pierde cuidado, yo me encargaré de traerlo a la vida" comentó con una media sonrisa el omega mientras miraba divertido la expresión perpleja del neurocirujano. Amaba poder aún sorprender a su alfa con ese tipo de frases de doble sentido aún después de todos esos años.

*** * ***

Tony ingresó a la habitación que compartía con su esposo observando cómo este mecía a su pequeño bebé mientras su mayor hijo miraba con una sonrisa la escena, esperando pacientemente a que el pequeño ser que mecía su papá se calmara y pudieran bajar de nuevo a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del alfa mientras miraba a toda su familia, orgulloso, centrándose finalmente en el pequeño bebé quien chupaba uno de sus deditos tranquilamente.

María Stark Parker había nacido hace solo tres meses atrás y Tony recordaba aún cuán feliz y emocionado había estado con la noticia del nuevo miembro que se le sumaba a su familia. La pequeña había sido como un regalo para todos ellos desde el primer momento en que supieron de su existencia.

Claro que un primer instante Peter y él habían estado algo temerosos de cómo esto podría afectar a su pequeño niño, sin embargo grande había sido su sorpresa cuando al decirle a su pequeño Ben que pronto sería un hermano mayor este les había sonreído diciéndoles que estaba realmente emocionado con la idea de tener una pequeña hermanita que cuidar.

Y luego de aquello Tony no había podido estar más orgulloso de su pequeño niño que en ese momento.

"¿Todo está bien, bebé?" la voz de Tony hizo que Peter volviera ligeramente su mirada hacia el alfa y sonriera con alegría ante la imagen de su esposo.

Tony no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de esos años, pensó Peter repasando en la figura de Tony. Algunas líneas se habían añadido al rostro del mayor y Peter podía ver también algunas hebras platinadas resaltar en el cabello marrón pero incluso todo eso parecía añadirle más madurez y más sensualidad al alfa.

Peter sonrió mientras pensaba que ciertamente su esposo podía ser comparado con un vino ya que conforme la edad comenzaba a apreciarse en cuerpo, eso lo hacía que se viera aún mejor y aún más exquisito que el primer día que lo conoció hace ya varios años en esa convención a la que May le compró un boleto.

La pequeña bebé , sin embargo, escogió ese momento para hacerse notar haciendo un pequeño gorgoteo, desviando así la atención de Peter y logrando que Tony sonriera y se aproximara hacia donde se encontraba su pequeña familia tomando primero en brazos a su primogénito y cumpleañero y luego acercándose a su esposo quien aún mecía suavemente al bebé.

"Se despertó hace un momento pero parece que está algo molesta por haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola." Comentó Peter negando con la cabeza, mirando dulcemente a su bebé con una sonrisa en los labios "Creo que heredó tu carácter."

"Oh bueno, eso es porque es una pequeña alfa como su padre. Además, a nosotros los Stark no nos gusta que nos hagan esperar ¿verdad?" María abrió sus pequeños ojitos mostrándole a los tres presentes unas preciosas orbes chocolate y una suave sonrisa que mostraba sus rosadas encías. Aquello le hizo recordar a Tony cuando Peter había roto a llorar de la felicidad luego de que su pequeña María les mostrara por primera vez sus ojos cafés.

 _'Te dije que tendría tus ojos'_ había comentado con una dulce sonrisa Peter acariciando con suavidad las mejillas de su pequeña y Tony había estado tan feliz en ese momento mientras sostenía con cariño a su pequeño Ben en sus brazos y miraba a su esposo y a su recién nacida hija.

"Claro, es por eso que esta pequeña tiene esperando a los invitados de nuestro pequeño ahí abajo" terminó el alfa a lo que Peter simplemente negó con una sonrisa antes de extender una de sus manos y acariciar con cariño una de las mejillas de su primogénito.

"Lo siento cariño. Tu hermanita no debe estar haciéndote pasar un buen momento." Comentó Peter algo preocupado cuando notó la mirada de su pequeño Ben sobre su hermanita.

Tanto Tony como Peter observaron cómo su pequeño movía su cabecita de un lado a otro suavemente negando.

"Ella sólo debe estar asustada." Comentó Ben con una mirada preocupada a la pequeña bebé "Cuando era pequeño a mí también me asustaban las fiestas pero papá y tú siempre estaban conmigo para protegerme y ahora yo estoy aquí para ella."

Tony escuchó asombrado hablar a su hijo solemne y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Peter supo que su pequeño también le había asombrado con la manera tan madura con la cual su niñito se expresaba. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tony, su pequeño Benjamin era la viva imagen de Peter. Había heredado su misma manera tan madura de ser y su mismo afable carácter que hacía que se preocupara siempre por los demás antes que por él mismo y claro, había sacado también una gran inteligencia herencia de ambos.

Su niñito era perfecto, tanto que a veces eso asustaba un poco a ambos. Quizá lo estaban presionado demasiado para que actuara tan maduramente y no le estaban permitiendo ser el niño que él quería ser.

"Sabes que está bien que a veces nos digas si algo te molesta o si algo no te hace sentir cómodo ¿verdad?" preguntó Peter mirando los ojos miel de su pequeño aún sin apartar su mano de la mejilla de su pequeño.

"Papi y yo jamás nos molestaremos si eres sincero con nosotros." Había terminado Tony colocando uno de sus dedos bajo el mentón de su pequeño para que centrara sus ojitos miel en los suyos.

Ben ladeo su cabecita con curiosidad antes de mirar al alfa con una suave sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Tony simplemente se detuviera en su lugar. "No estoy molesto papá, me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo, con papi y con mi hermanita." Y luego el pequeño frunció un poquito el entrecejo mientras pensaba, para finalmente mostrarse algo apenado "aunque, me gustaría pasar un poquito más de tiempo con ustedes, todos juntos. Y... comer pastel." Comentó escondiendo su carita entre la curvatura del cuello de su papá.

Oh bien, Tony supo que su pequeño niño tendría al mundo a sus pies con una sonrisa ya que no tenía ningún problema con tener al gran Tony Stark comiendo de sus manitos en un segundo y la verdad es que no podía estar más feliz con eso.

Peter desde su lugar rió bajito, al parecer su pequeño bebé tendría muchos problemas cuando se enamorara pues no estaba muy seguro que su esposo entregaría por voluntad propia a su pequeñito ya que este lo tenía completamente cautivado con su dulce sonrisa y eso lo comprobó cuando Tony, ante la petición de su primogénito, inmediatamente acercó su reloj de pulsera a la altura de su boca mientras exclamaba un '¿Oíste eso J? Quiero toda la agenda despejada por una semana. Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones para poder divertirnos y comer todo el helado y el pastel que quieras.'

"Muy bien señor" contestó inmediatamente la IA mientras que Ben sonreía encantado haciendo que Tony le mirara embelesado ante la ternura de su pequeño "¿Debo preparar el jet y hacer reservaciones en algún lugar en específico?"

"Podemos ir a Rio." Comentó Tony luego de un momento mientras le regalaba a Peter una media sonrisa que hizo que el cuerpo del menor comenzara a calentarse. "Recuerdas ese viaje que tuvimos hace unos años donde..."

"Escojamos algo más cerca" cortó abruptamente el omega mayor con el rostro completamente sonrojado cuando los recuerdos de una casa lujosa, un jacuzzi y un muchos  _beijinhos_  mientras las manos de Tony recorrían todo su cuerpo le sobrevinieron.

"Mmm... ¿Qué tal Disneyworld?" preguntó un momento después el genio pero el pequeño castaño negó.

"María se asustaría con mucha gente y está muy pequeña para poder jugar conmigo allí."

"Tienes razón, además los superhéroes que exhiben ahí son malísimos. Si yo fuera uno sería un tipo cool con una armadura que pueda volar y que lance rayos hacia los malos."

Ben abrió sus ojitos mirando con asombro al genio. "Yo sé que tú lo harías, papá" aseguró el pequeño mientras Tony simplemente se derretía y Peter miraba divertido la escena. "Serías el superhéroe más cool."

"Claro que sí, sólo no lo he hecho porque el único mundo que debo salvar son ustedes y ustedes ya están a salvo a mi lado." Tony miró con ternura cómo Ben le abrazaba y él correspondió el gesto depositando un suave beso en la cabeza de su pequeño "Pero si algún día ustedes estuvieran en peligro yo mismo construiría una armadura y los rescataría de los malos."

"Pero, como eso no pasará con papá a cargo ¿por qué no pensamos en otro lugar, cariño? ¿Hay algún sitio al que quieras ir?" Ben llevó su dedito a su mentó pensando en la pregunta de su papi Peter y luego un lugar se le vino a la mente.

"¿Podemos ir a la playa?" preguntó dudoso el menor, pero cuando vió las sonrisas en los rostros de sus papás supo que había sido un niño muy inteligente al escoger ese lugar.

"Malibú será" sentenció con una sonrisa Tony antes de elevar a su pequeño y comenzar a cargarle en sus hombros. "Ahora, qué les parece si todos bajamos y cortamos el pastel. No creo que los invitados esperen un minuto más si no lo hacemos."

Ben rió con alegría mientras enredaba suavemente sus deditos en el cabello de Tony asintiendo y Peter detuvo a su esposo un segundo antes de salir para darle un beso en los labios que dejó al alfa sonriendo ladino. Claro, antes de que su pequeña María soltara una pequeña risita y todos comenzaran a moverse de nuevo para finalizar la fiesta y así poder comer pastel y helado todos juntos en el sofá.

Como la familia que eran.

.

.

**EXTRA**

**.**

Ben se encontraba muy feliz cuando notó como todos sus amigos que habían asistido comenzaban a cantarle un feliz cumpleaños.

 

Sus ojitos miel pasearon por los presentes y con alegría se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros de clases y sus amigos estaban ahí con él. ¡Incluso sus tíos y primos habían venido a verle! Pensó mientras observaba a Tía Pepper y al Tío Happy y a su lado a su Tía-abu May y a su padrino Rodhey. Y luego mientras observaba a su tío Thor y su tío Loki que sostenía a un pequeño bebé y a su lado a su prima Freya quien había crecido mucho en los últimos años y ahora robaba muchas miradas encantadas de los presentes con su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos esmeralda. Y además de ellos, también habían llegado a su fiesta su tío Harley y su tio Matt junto a su pequeña Maggie quien ya comenzaba a caminar.

También notó que había un pequeño niñito de cabellos azabaches, quien lucía un poco más joven que él y a quien definitivamente no conocía, que no parecía estar muy contento ahí.

Ben bajó su cabecita desanimado. Quizá no le habían gustado los juegos que sus papis habían contratado, o tal vez sólo le había aburrido su fiesta. O... o quizá era él el que no le caía bien.

Los aplausos de todos los presentes hicieron que el saliera de sus pensamientos. Hablaría con aquel niñito luego y le preguntaría el por qué no se estaba divirtiendo como sus amigos o sus primos. Pero ahora repartiría el pastel y saludaría.

Y así lo hizo, ya cuando él tuvo su rebanada de pastel (y otra más en su otra manito para su pequeño invitado) Ben se apresuró a llegar hasta donde aquel pequeño se encontraba, apartado de todos y con un libro en la mano.

Sonrió, vaya, al parecer tenían algo en común pensó con alegría. Su papi Peter siempre le había dicho que cuando encontrabas algo en común con alguien, algún pasatiempo o interés, era mucho más fácil poder llevarte bien con alguien y ahora él, que veía a cómo aquel niño sostenía uno de sus libros de bilogía que eran sus favoritos, pensó que realmente hoy podría hacer un nuevo amigo.

Caminó con firmeza en dirección de él pero tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando su invitado alzo sus ojos y los fijó en él.

Unos ojos azul grisáceo se conectaron con los suyos se quedaron observando atentamente los suyos, casi examinándole y Ben sintió que olvidaba como respirar.

De un momento a otro el bullicio de la sala se atenuó y las personas parecieron ir y venir a su lado de un modo bastante difuso, casi gracioso. Y lo único que realmente tenía su atención eran aquellas orbes de un color bastante difícil de describir.

Y por un momento él se sintió... extraño.

"Ben" él despertó cuando la imagen de su compañera y mejor amiga se encontraba frente a él. La pequeña tenía su largo cabello rubio ondeado y sus ojitos azules le miraban tímidamente le mientras extendía una pequeña cajita con un moño plateado frente a él. "Yo- uh... yo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños."

Ben parpadeó un par de veces intentando enfocarse en la pequeña rubia cuya sonrisa comenzaba a menguar un poquito ante su falta de respuesta. Intentó elevar sus manos para tomar el presente y luego agradecerle a su amiga por el gesto, pero se encontró con que simplemente no podía. Tenía ambas manos ocupadas con las rebanas de pastel.

"Peggy. Gracias por venir." Comentó él cuando por fin encontró su voz haciendo que la pequeña alfa sonriera de nuevo. "Yo..."

"El pastel" Ben detuvo todas sus palabras cuando el pequeño de ojos de color imposible se acercó y le habló extendiendo su manito antes de rodar sus ojos con aburrimiento ante su falta de respuesta. "Dame el pastel. Lo traías para mí después de todo."

"Yo-uh... claro"

El pequeño niño de cabellos azabache tomó la rebanada servida en aquel platito blanco antes de girar su mirada hacia Peggy, su amiga. "No creo que le guste."

"¿Có-cómo?" la pequeña niña le miró confundida y el azabache simplemente la miró con aburrimiento.

"El regalo. Es un nuevo videojuego que el nuevo novio de tu papá le recomendó a él que lo comprara pensando que como esta 'de moda' podría ser el regalo perfecto. Sin embargo a él realmente no le interesan esa clase de cosas. Si quisiera distraerse jugando fácilmente podría pedirle a su padre que le enseñe cómo confeccionar uno propio y le sería mucho más divertido. Un libro de nanotecnología o bioingeniería hubiera sido más adecuado pero como las personas no se molestan en 'pensar' antes de hacer algo..." el pequeño azabache se encogió de hombros mientras le restaba importancia antes de finalmente agregar un "aunque él, no es de las personas que rechazarán abiertamente un obsequio."

Peggy lucía algo apenada pero también parecía molesta. ¿Cómo es que ese niño raro sabía todo aquello? ¿Ben tenía un mejor amigo y ella no lo sabía? ¿No era ella la única 'especial' en la vida del castaño?

Ben, por su parte miraba al pequeño alfa con una mirada de sorpresa. Le observó bajar la mirada algo contrariado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él ya había soltado un 'Asombroso' completamente extasiado mirando con asombro al más joven quien luego de sus palabras parecía algo ¿sorprendido?.

"Eso fue asombroso." Volvió a repetir Ben con una sonrisa observando con gracia cómo las mejillas blancas de su invitado adquirían un ligero tono rosa. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Mi padre me enseñó a observar." Respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros, como si le quisiera restar importancia.

"¿Puedes saber más?" preguntó Ben haciendo que la rubia frunciera el entrecejo.

"Su papá es él." Comentó el alfa señalando a un hombre alto y fornido, que llevaba un traje azul marino y que esperaba cerca de la entrada, "trabaja en misiones, no es un soldado, tiene un rango más alto. Un capitán. Ahí es donde conoció a tu madre. Lamentablemente su relación no funcionó pero aun así decidieron terminar como amigos, por un bien común. Tu padre luego se reencontró con su actual pareja y ahora intentan hacer funcionar las cosas."

"Eso es increíble." Comentó unos segundos después el pequeño omega mientras sonreía cálidamente y estiraba su mano que no estaba ocupada sosteniendo su rebanada de pastel de cumpleaños. "Me llamo Benjamin Stark Parker, pero puedes decirme Ben."

"Hamish Strange Ross" el pequeño estiró su diestra para devolver el saludo, sin embargo abrió grandemente sus ojos cuando su mano tocó la contraria. ¿Qué...?

Antes de que Hamish o Ben tuvieran tiempo de entender qué era lo que acababa de suceder unas muy alegres Pepper Potts y May (ahora) Rodhes se le acercaron mientras comenzaban a llenarle el rostro de besos y a decirle lo grande que ya era.

Ben quiso volver a hablar con Hamish, como ahora sabía se llamaba su invitado, pero su tío Rhodey tomándole en brazos y alzándole como si comenzara a pilotar un avión le hicieron olvidarse momentáneamente de las cosas y sólo se pudo centrar en la sonrisa amable de su tío y en sus extasiadas felicitaciones y luego en su Tío Happy quien emocionado le tomó en brazos colocando en sus manos un gran oso enorme, de esos que él adoraba abrazar, mientras comenzaban todos juntos a dirigirse hacia el patio donde ahora sólo se encontraban sus papás, sus tíos y los mejores amigos de sus papás.

Ben le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Hamish antes de salir del salón y finalmente le sonrió. Hamish, por su parte, se quedó completamente quieto intentando entender que era lo que había sucedido hasta que su papá llegó para tomarle de su mano y guiarlo hacia el mismo sitio donde Ben había desaparecido comentándole que le presentaría por fin a unos buenos amigos suyos y a su pequeño hijo, un niño un poquito más grande que él pero que esperaba que se pudieran llevar bien.

Claro que ninguno de ellos sabían que ambos pequeños ya se habían encontrado unos minutos antes.

Y claro que para ese momento ninguno de los presentes sabía que ellos dos en realidad habían encontrado una persona especial con la que habían tenido un curioso momento.

Y claro que de aquello no se darían cuenta sino varios años después, donde tanto Ben como Hamish concordarían en que fue en ese preciso momento donde ellos habían encontrado a su otra mitad, a su  _alma gemela_.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que por fin puedo darle un final a esta historia.   
> Pero sobre todo NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA OLVIDADO POSTEAR AQUI LA HISTORIA!  
> Creo que así se siente dejar ir a tus hijos, algo agridulce (?) 
> 
> Y bien, quiero saber que les pareció? Lo vieron venir? Muy dulce? Debo llamar a alguna ambulancia por un coma diabético? Cuéntenme que esta brujita curiosa esta nerviosa por cómo es que les pareció el final de esta aventura.  
> También, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decir antes de terminar:
> 
> Con respecto al nuestra Starker-family, en un primer momento pensé en narrar el nacimiento de Ben (¡¡a que no es un amor?! Es la perfecta combinación de nuestros dos personajes principales favoritos!) pero finalmente me decidí por el final donde por fin se mostraba ya a la familia completa. El EXTRA, rayos, realmente decir que desde un início había planeado esto de Ben y Hamish sería una completa mentira, ellos simplemente nacieron en mi mente a último momento pero juro que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto! Esos dos pequeños personajes (por corto que sea el tiempo que los trabajé, para mi son simplemente perfectos, y ustedes, qué piensan de ellos? 
> 
> Con respecto al final de capítulo, no me maten! Es que, vamos, para esta brujita no hay un final en concreto, el 'final' de muchas cosas es solo 'el comienzo' de una nueva aventura. En este fic lo es el de la vida de esos dos pequeños (que creo que le darán más de un dolor de cabeza a cierto médico- consultor cirujano y a cierto dueño de las Stark Industries) y lamento decirlo, pero antes de que pregunte, NOP, esta brujita no hará una continuación más, esto es todo.
> 
> Por último, y no menos importante, antes de irme me gustaría agradecer de todo, todo, corazón a aquellas personitas que han estado desde el inicio hasta este momento leyendo fielmente y gracias también a las personitas que se han unido a leer esta historia hace poco. Infinitas Gracias! Gracias, porque sin ustedes TODO esto no hubiera sido posible. 
> 
> Bien, mis queridos lectores, sin más que decirles esta brujita se despide hasta su próxima aventura. 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> Yuko

**Author's Note:**

> Eh vuelto! (Se levanta como Mushu) Y ahora con un poco de mpreg de esta preciosa pareja (Amo el Starker). Y todo gracias a todas esas preciosas personitas que estuvieron de acuerdo con mi idea de un poco más de Starker con un toque mpreg que muchos de nosotras(os) queremos. 
> 
> Mi musa ha estado ausente y quizá esa es la razón del porqué el primer capítulo resultó cortito pero no se preocupen, esto recien empieza! Asi que, espero que esten preparados para más porque en el proximo capítulo veremos un poco más de nuestra pareja favorita (y de cómo el nuevo integrante comienza a encantar a todos) . Se vienen algunas escenas algo sexys entre este par que creo que van a disfrutar y más ternura (porque vamos, en un mpreg!). 
> 
> Oh, hay algo que me gustaría decir antes de irme... el cameo de Stephen Strange y la de Everett Ross... es culpa de Sherlock Holmes! (Las últimas semanas estuve volviendo a ver la serie y puff... ellos simplemente aparecieron y la verdad es que dije 'bueno, ya qué') así que quizá (si a ustedes les gustaría la idea) puedan tener un poco de protagonismo esta pareja. Pero eso sí, si aceptan preparense para las referencias del universo de Sir arthur conan doyle que incluso el Capitán América envidiará (ahora que me pongo a pensar... hay muchas referencias en mis fics... Bueno, ya que)
> 
> Anyway, los veo en el proximo capítulo! (Que espero sea pronto, creo que tendré que amenazar a mi musa) 
> 
> Yuko


End file.
